It s all about bravery
by losttheothers
Summary: Castle descubre accidentalmente que Kate lo ama pero ella no lo confronta por miedo a perderlo, hasta que una situación límite los obliga a hacer una confesión que cambiara su destino para siempre. Ambientada en la 4º temporada / CAPÍTULO 27 , Parte 3! FINAAAAAAAAAL! T.T !
1. Capítulo 1

Mi primer fanfiction dedicado a Castle y Beckett. Esta pareja me esta trastornando la mente hace ya varios meses así que reuní la inspiración suficiente como para escribirles un fanfiction. La historia está ambientada en la 4 temporada e incluso tiene cosas del capítulo "Lichpin" pero fueron adaptadas y tomaron otro rumbo como podrán ver. Esta historia está dedicada a Lizie, Pame y Maite. Sigan a Castle_chile en Twitter . Fuerza al fandom de Castle, espero que pronto pasen las cosas más maravillosas del mundo para el final de temporada!

Capítulo I

"¡Beckett!, Lanie llamó de la morgue, dice que tiene información sobre el arma que se usó en el asesinato"

"Gracias Espo, dile que en un par de horas estaremos ahí"

"¿Nosotros? ¿Quieres decir tu y yo?" preguntó el detective Esposito mientras sostenía el teléfono en la mano, cuando recibió un pequeño codazo de parte de su compañero , el detective Ryan.

"No, Beckett se refería a ella y C-a-s-t-l-e, ¿Cierto?" los interrumpió Ryan dejando escapar una sonrisita.

Esposito le sonrió a Beckett pensando en lo estúpido que había sido en no relacionar las cosas antes.

"¿Se divierten mucho conmigo verdad?" contestó Kate sonrojándose.

"¿Ola?, ¿Esposito? ¿Sigues ahí?" Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

"Ups, lo siento Lanie, Beckett dice que en un par de horas estará allí... no Castle aún no llega… si, si eso espero…. Adiós" Esposito colgó el teléfono y se volteó hacia Kate "Wow Beckett ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?"

"¿Por qué, que tengo?" preguntó Kate mientras se tocaba el rostro y buscaba el espejo más cercano.

" Tu cara parece un tomate, estás toda sonrojada" Contestó Ryan

" Es el "Efecto Castle" " Agregó Esposito riéndose junto con su compañero de la reacción de su amiga.

" Correcto" Afirmó Ryan

Ya era un hecho confirmado, sus amigos sabían que ella tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia el escritor que había conocido hace 4 años atrás, ya ni siquiera intentaba esconderlo, era en vano intentar guardar en secreto algo que se notaba a leguas, cada vez que el la miraba con esos ojos llenos de ternura y afecto la fuerte y osada detective Katherine Beckett dejaba caer la muralla que ocultaba sus más profundos sentimientos por un momento y se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento de infinita alegría y protección que le inspiraban esos ojos. Y ya que todo el mundo lo sabía y no había manera de ocultarlo…

Beckett puso su mejor cara y pose de "esto es serio" y enfrentó a sus amigos. "El hecho de que esté enamorada de Castle y todo el mundo lo sepa no les da el derecho de reírse de ello cada vez que se les ocurra"

Esposito y Ryan seguían riéndose enfrente de ella, hasta que lo que vieron no les pareció nada divertido y los dos abrieron unos grandes ojos e intentaron hacerle señas a Beckett para que dejara de hablar… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¿Estás enamorada de mí?" dijo Castle dejando caer la taza del café favorito de Kate que traía en sus manos.

Beckett quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz de Rick a sus espaldas, esa no era la forma, ni era el lugar para que todo esto pasara.

"Creo que en este momento deberíamos irnos" Le dijo Ryan a Esposito.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo"

Ambos detectives abandonaron el lugar raudamente para ir a parar a una oficina cuyas disposición de las ventanas les permitía espiar la conversación de sus amigos.

Kate se volteó sin decir una sola palabra y se quedó en silencio un par de segundos que parecieron eternos mientras miraba esos ojos. Estaba completamente desarmada frente a él.

"¿Kate, es verdad lo que acabas de decir?" preguntó Castle a Beckett sin prestarle mayor atención al desastre que había quedado derramado en el piso.

"Castle no puedo hablar de esto contigo ahora…es muy complicado"

Beckett se acercó a su escritorio, tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y se dirigió al elevador a paso firme. Huir de esa manera no era lo suyo, jamás lo había sido, pero era incapaz de manejar la situación en ese preciso instante. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Rick que todo este tiempo le había estado mintiendo sobre su inconciencia en el momento del disparo? Peor aún, ¿Cómo iba a involucrarse en una relación amorosa con él si no estaba lista para ello?.

"¿Complicado?" dijo Castle mientras la seguía en su camino al elevador.

"Lo siento". dijo Kate Beckett mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban, dejando a Castle solo en medio del pasillo viendo como su musa se iba.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo II

"Yo no se que es lo que esta pasando por tu cabecita Katie, no entiendo que es lo que te ha llevado a que tengas este tremendo lío en tu corazón, pero lo que si sé es que las cosas a veces son mucho más simples de lo que se ven. Todos en la comisaría notan la tremenda química que ustedes tienen y la forma en que se cuidan las espaldas del otro, perdóname, pero eso no se ve muy a menudo en este mundo tan frío en el que estamos envueltos" Le dijo Lanie a su amiga Kate mientras bebía una copa de vino para luego dejarla en la mesa de centro que se encontraba frente suyo.

Ya era bastante tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para tener una buena conversación entre amigas en el departamento de Beckett, cosa que hace bastante tiempo no hacían por falta de tiempo. Pasar el rato y aconsejarse mutuamente era una costumbre entre ellas que no podía dejarse de lado por mucho tiempo.

"Lo que pasa es que…a veces siento que… no puedo…. Aaaaah"

"Calmate kate, respira profundo"

" Son muchas cosas, no puedo lidiar con el caso de mi mamá y con lo que siento por Castle al mismo tiempo. No se como involucrarme con él sin dejar de lado a mi madre y definitivamente no quiero comenzar una relación sin tener ese asunto cerrado antes. Si quiero estar con alguien, especialmente con Rick ,quiero estarlo al cien por ciento para el."

Lanie la escuchaba con mucha atención y después se unos segundos de silencio y meditación preguntó "¿Qué pasa si nunca encuentras al asesino de tu madre Kate?

"Lo haré" respondió Kate llena de determinación.

"No, Kate, escúchame, ¿Qué vas a hacer si nunca, NUNCA encuentras al asesino de tu madre? ¿Vas a dejar que el pasado te niegue la oportunidad de ser feliz con el único hombre a quien en tu vida has querido darle tu 100 por ciento?"

Kate se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pensando, buscando una respuesta a aquella pregunta, respuesta que la perturbaba desde hacia ya bastantes meses. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Lanie estaba en lo correcto y ella estaba desesperada, desesperada porque ya no encontraba la manera de mantener encerrados sus sentimientos por Richard, era demasiado el esfuerzo de resistirse a besarlo cada vez que él le llevaba café por las mañanas, que la hacia reír con sus teorías alocadas, cada vez que la mirada con esos ojos que le gritaban "te amo y haría lo que fuera por ti".

Era un hecho innegable por cualquier persona en su sano juicio, o no, que Castle y Beckett eran la única pareja de detectives en todo NY capaces de resolver cada uno de los casos de homicidios que se les asignaban, se complementaban el uno al otro de manera extraordinaria.

"Quisiera tener la valentía necesaria para dejarlo todo y decirle a la cara lo que siento"

"Bueno, tal vez lo que necesitas no es valentía, si no la oportunidad"

_toc-toc "_¿Kate? ¿Kate estás ahí?. Creo que se quien es el asesino." Se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada al departamento. Era él.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo III

Beckett se quedó mirando a Lanie con unos grandes ojos de sorpresa, casi estaba entrando en pánico.

"¿Qué esperas niña?. Ve a buscar tu felicidad." Le dijo Lanie apuntando hacia la puerta de entrada

"No puedo"

"Por Dios, ve a abrir la puerta Katherine Beckett, ¡ahora!" contestó Lanie mientras dejaba la copa de vino en la mesita de centro y tomaba a Beckett de las manos para levantarla del sofá.

"No, espera, ¿Qué le voy a decir? No estoy lista para enfrentar esto ahora." Dijo Kate intentando evitar que su amiga la levantara del sofá, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"No lo sé, hablen de sus vidas, dile que lo amas, bésense apasionadamente, hagan bebés. No puedo hacer todo por ti Kate. De seguro se te ocurrirá algo en el camino. Ahora ve."

"¿Kate estas ahí?" Castle esperó respuesta.

Lanie gesticuló en silencio la frase "ve a abrir la puerta" y Beckett no tuvo más remedio que enfrentar la situación como una persona adulta , no como una quinceañera (aunque a veces así es como la hacía sentir Rick), controlar sus nervios, acercarse a la puerta, respirar profundo y girar la perilla.

"Hola" Saludó Kate con una sonrisa disimulada.

"Hola" respondió Castle con la mano en alto pues estaba a punto de golpear la puerta nuevamente. "Escucha, se que este no es el lugar y tal vez no el momento, ya que puede resultar un poco incómodo pero estuve pensando toda la noche y creo que sé quien puede ser el asesino"

Kate se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, reuniendo el coraje para invitarlo a pasar. "Puedes pasar" dijo finalmente.

"Gracias" contestó Castle mientras daba un paso al interior del departamento de Beckett, a lo que Kate respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lanie que se encontraba en la sala vió entrar a Richard y decidió saludarlo

mientras tomaba su bolso "Hola Castle ¿Cómo estás?"

Castle saludó sorprendido "Hola Lanie, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Interrumpo algo?"

"Naaaa, no te preocupes, Kate y yo estábamos teniendo una noche de chicas" dijo Lanie mientras se acercaba a Castle para despedirse y se acercaba a la puerta. "Pero recién Espo me llamó" mintió, " ese hombre no puede vivir sin mí, así que me estaba yendo"

Castle asintió con la cabeza y sonrió solo de pensar que su amigo era feliz con la persona a quien amaba. "Que tengas buenas noches"

"Tu también" respondió mientras se paraba en el umbral de la puerta para despedirse de su amiga. "Buenas noches Kate" le dijo con un tono picarón mientras la abrazaba.

"Eres una vil mentirosa"

"Mañana en la mañana me lo agradecerás," Lanie sonrió y Kate también lo hizo, ambas por razones distintas, Lanie porque sabía que era la mejor amiga del mundo y Kate … en realidad Kate lo hacía de nervios, solo por imaginar la situación que estaba a punto de vivir. "Adios Castle" Lanie dijo hacia el interior del inmueble.

"Adios" contestó Castle.

"Buena suerte" le dijo Lanie a Kate cerrándole un ojo y desapareció en las escaleras. Kate cerró la puerta detrás de ella, respiró profundo y se dio cuenta de que ahora estaban completamente solos.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo IV

Solos en silencio, sin decirse nada el uno al otro, uno de los momentos más incómodos que a ambos les había tocado vivir.

"Toma asiento" Beckett dijo al fin mientras se dirigía al sofá , a lo que Castle respondió con un "Gracias" mientras se sentaba.

"¿Quieres vino?" preguntó Beckett.

"Seguro"

Kate tomó la botella de vino y una copa para servirle a Rick pero él rápidamente dijo "No te molestes, déjame a mí" mientras tomaba la copa y la botella de las manos de Kate; por un momento sus manos se rozaron y sus ojos se miraron fijamente sin apartarse el uno del otro. Kate sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse así que apartó rápidamente la vista e intentó concentrarse en lo suyo, aunque apenas pudiera hacerlo.

"Entonces… cuéntame" dijo Kate mientras se recostaba en el sillón del lado.

Castle hizo lo mismo por su parte al mismo tiempo que servía las copas. "Resulta que hace unas horas atrás estaba hablando con mi maravillosa hija Alexis y me dio una gran idea. ¿Recuerdas que en 2004 hubo un avión de las aerolíneas Oceanic que se perdió en el océano Pacífico? Pues bien, en ese avión iba un tipo que se apodaba Sawyer, este tipo estafaba a las mujeres casadas y les hacía darle todo su dinero y el de sus millonarios esposos. En una de estas estafas uno de ellos perdió la cabeza y enfurecido mató a su esposa y luego se suicidó"

"Si Castle, pero en nuestro caso la esposa está viva"

"¿Y eso aún no te dice nada? Mi teoría es que el padre de ella, Sam, de alguna manera se enteró o descubrió todo lo que estaba pasando…"

"y mató a nuestro "aprendiz de Sawyer" para evitar que su hija fuera estafada y su esposo, Jack, perdiera todo su dinero" dijo Beckett terminando la frase de Castle.

"Exacto"

"Entonces tenemos móvil y asesino, pero no tenemos pruebas"

"Tiene que haber algo que nos permita inculparlo"

Ambos se mantuvieron unos largos segundo pensando, analizando, buscando, pero nada. Ya era hora de trabajar en serio.

"¿Voy por el plumón?" Dijo Castle levantándose del sofá.

"Yo hago el café" respondió Kate imitando a Castle y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

15 minutos después estaban completando una pizarra con toda la información que tenían mientras bebían una taza de café y discutían el caso. Así transcurrieron las horas y el café parecía comenzar a agotarse, aún no llegaban a nada y el cansancio los estaba venciendo.

En un momento Kate dejo de escuchar las locas y extravagantes (pero a veces muy acertadas) teorías de Rick, al mirarlo notó que de un segundo a otro se había recostado sobre el sofá y había caído en un profundo sueño.

"Creo que hasta aquí llegó nuestra investigación por hoy señor Castle"- dijo Kate, y decidió ir a buscar una manta a su habitación para arropar a Richard.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

La mañana siguiente Beckett despertó con el aroma de los panqueques recién hechos y el dulce pero penetrante aroma de su café favorito. Abrió los ojos y rodó en la cama viendo algo que la hizo sonreír bastante.

_Alexis me llamó temprano así tuve que irme._

_Hice el desayuno, espero que lo disfrutes._

_Gracias por la manta._

_Nos vemos luego,_

_Castle =)_

Decía la tarjetita que reposaba en su mesa de noche.

La noche anterior Kate había dejado escapar su oportunidad de hablar con Richard pero hoy ella estaba decidida a hablarle y decirle todo, solo tenía que encontrar la oportunidad.

"¡Hola calabacita! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?"

"Papá…." Dijo Alexis con tono de "no me llames así" mientras se acercaba a la cocina

"Está bien…. Alexis, mi crecida y madura hija Alexis ¿cómo amaneció hoy su majestad?" corrigió Castle mientras besaba a su hija en la mejilla y le daba un gran abrazo.

"Eso está mucho mejor. Muy bien papá , ¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano? ¿No tendrías que estar en la comisaría hasta las diez?" preguntó intrigada mientras se sentaba frente a la mesita de la cocina estilo americano.

"¿Qué? , Seis y media de la mañana es el mejor horario para comenzar el día" contestó Richard mientras bebía un sorbo de café en la cocina.

"Oh ya veo… ¡No dormiste aquí anoche!"

Castle abrió unos grandes ojos, su hija acababa de descubrirlo.

"Buenos días familia" los interrumpió Martha mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Buenos días mamá" Castle contestó con una gran sonrisa, esperaba que con la interrupción el tema de conversación se olvidara.

Alexis también saludo con una gran sonrisa "Buenos días abuela"

"¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano Richard?" preguntó Martha mientras se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba junto a la de Alexis.

"No durmió aquí noche" dijo Alexis con tono picaresco.

"¿Así que pasaste la noche con una hermosa señorita no?, espero que no sea como tu última esposa, ella era muy…"

"Estuve en el departamento de Kate" Contestó Rick interrumpiendo a Martha.

Martha y Alexis se miraron emocionadas imaginando que algo importante había pasado.

"No se miren así, solo estuvimos trabajando en un caso hasta tarde. Me hice el dormido y en la mañana me fui sin que lo notara, nada más" Rick trató de no darle importancia a la segunda parte de su respuesta.

"¿Y por qué exactamente te hiciste el dormido?" Le preguntó Alexis no entendiendo nada la actitud de su padre hacia Beckett.

"Porque sabía que en algún momento de la noche íbamos a llegar a un silencio incómodo donde lo único de lo que nos quedaría hablar sería de nuestra casi-relación"

Su madre entendía por completo su situación, ambos tenían una muy buena relación madre-hijo y comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la mente de él, pero también sabía que el no conseguiría nada evadiendo la situación. "Por Dios Richard, tu sabes que en algún momento eso va a pasar"

"Si papá, tienes que decirle lo que sientes o de otro modo te preguntarás todo tu vida… _¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? _" le aconsejó Alexis mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo.

"Les agradezco su preocupación señoritas, pero no es tan fácil como se ve"

"Querido, solo queremos verte feliz y sabemos que tu felicidad está junto a ella."

"Gracias mamá, las amo ¿Lo sabían?"

"Nosotras te amamos también" dijeron Martha y Alexis al mismo tiempo que abrazaban a Richard.

El celular de Castle comenzó a sonar, así que contestó.

"Castle…ola ¿cómo estás?" saludó con una voz muy animada "Sí, de inmediato voy para allá, nos vemos…adiós"

No había que ser adivino para saber quien estaba al otro lado de la línea, era ella.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo VI

"Exactamente, ¿Por qué Lanie quiere que vayamos a la morgue?

"No lo sé, solo dijo que tenía que mostrarnos algo que podía ser muy relevante para la investigación y que era mejor que lo viéramos con nuestros propios ojos. Sabes como es ella"

El auto de policía avanzaba sin descanso por las calles de Manhattan, mientras el calor sofocante del verano en Julio provocaba que la mitad de los transeúntes prefirieran quedarse bajo techo, frescos en casa, con sus aires acondicionados; lo que hacía que el tráfico fuese un tanto más expedito que en días normales.

"¿Cómo está Alexis?" Preguntó Beckett sorprendiendo a Castle.

"¿Alexis?" Richard la miró con expresión de interrogación.

"En tu nota dijiste que te habías ido porque ella te había llamado. ¿Está bien?" Insistió Kate mientras hacía girar el automóvil a la derecha.

Castle respondió casi olvidando por completo la pequeña mentira que había creado la noche anterior "aaaaaaahh, Si…ella…está bien"

"Me alegro" Contestó Kate entregándole una sonrisa.

Castle esbozó una sonrisa en respuesta, entonces recordó "Gracias por la manta, me mantuvo cálido toda la noche"

"No , no , no , gracias a ti por hacer el desayuno, estaba delicioso. De hecho me atrevería a decir que fueron los mejores panqueques que he comido en mi vida" Contestó Kate emocionada solo de recordar lo delicioso que había sido su desayuno hoy.

Castle respondió orgulloso de su logro "Lo sé, ¿No son geniales?"

"Vas a tener que darme esa receta" respondió Beckett mientras frenaba y estacionaba el automóvil.

"Eso si que no" Castle negó con al cabeza "Si quieres puedo llevarte desayuno todos los días, pero no te daré la receta de los "Rickqueques"

"Eso me encantaría" Beckett se rió en silencio de su respuesta pero su expresión facial no era una broma. Su mirada fija en Richard como queriendo gritarle "Lo mejor que podría pasarme es que despertaras junto a mí todos los días de mi vida".

Castle conocía esa mirada, Castle la entendía y sabía perfectamente lo que aquellos almendrados y perfectos ojos querían decirle. El la conocía bastante, mucho más de lo que ella posiblemente se conocía y justamente por esa razón Rick rompió el contacto visual, sabía cual era la única manera en que podía terminar esta escena, él mismo la había escrito y reescrito tantas veces en su mente, pero simplemente no podía dejar que ese final que ansiaba con toda su alma ocurriera ahora. Conocía lo suficiente a Kate y sabía que ésta no era su oportunidad.

"A veces el amor puede ser complicado" pensó Castle , y apartó su vista de los perfectos ojos que lo miraban. "Deberíamos ir, Lanie nos espera"

Kate asintió con la cabeza, se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del auto para llegar a la puerta del edificio de la morgue de la policía de Nueva York , donde la magia de la investigación de pistas en los cuerpos ocurría.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo VII

"Hoy muy temprano revisé su ropa y encontré esto en uno de sus bolsillos" Decía Lanie mientras tomaba una bolsita sellada que contenía un papel con un extraño símbolo en su interior. "Al principio pensé que podía ser la letra de algún alfabeto así que lo busqué en la base de datos pero no corresponde a ninguno de ellos, por eso los llamé"

"¿No puedes vivir sin nuestras brillantes mentes, no? Dijo Castle orgulloso de saber que era tan importante para resolver los casos de la 12º comisaría.

Lanie lo observó un par de segundos en silencio y luego miró a Beckett. "¿Es así todo el día?"

Beckett soltó una pequeña carcajada "La mayoría del tiempo, sí"

"Que Dios y todos sus ángeles te acompañen" respondió Lanie mientras le entregaba la bolsita a Kate.

"¿Ya tenemos el arma que usó?

"Acabo de enviar la bala que extraje a balística así que ahora mismo la están analizando" respondió Lanie mientras se acercaba a la mesa de autopsias, tomó la luz infrarroja e iluminó la muñeca derecha del cuerpo "¿Ves esto de aquí?. Es el mismo símbolo pero tatuado con tinta invisible"

Beckett y Castle se acercaron a la mesa y observaron el tatuaje, corroborando que era exactamente el mismo símbolo del papel, entonces Castle lo miró detenidamente.

"No puede ser" pensó. Era exactamente el mismo símbolo que tenía la chaqueta del hombre que lo contactaba por medio de llamadas, el mismo que lo amenazó para que no siguiera investigando sobre el caso y el mismo que lo ayudó a proteger a Kate en alguna oportunidad. Un profundo terror y miedo se apoderó de él "Este caso debe tener alguna conexión con el asesinato de la madre de Kate"

"¿Dónde está el baño?" Preguntó Castle. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que Kate notara su nerviosismo.

"Por ese pasillo a la derecha" le mostró Lanie indicándole con el dedo.

"Gracias" Castle dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el baño desapareciendo detrás de una puerta.

Lanie notó que Kate miraba a Castle caminar hasta que ya no pudo verlo más "¿No me vas a contar que pasó anoche?"

"¿Acaso estamos en el jardín de niños?" respondió Beckett evadiendo por completo la pregunta.

"Si consideramos que ambos se comportan como niños cuando están juntos, bien podríamos pensar que sí"

Kate rió con la respuesta de su amiga. "Te lo iré, solo que no ahora"

"Mas vale que te apresures si no quieres que te dé una úlcera por guardar secretos"

"Lo prometo" dijo Kate, sabiendo que había nada y muy poco que decir, pero le encantaba la idea de provocar que Lanie se imaginara todo tipo de cosas, sin contar que se estaba ahorrando todo el sermón de "estas perdiendo tu tiempo, qué hubiera pasado si…" y ese tipo de cosas.

"¿Estamos listos?" preguntó Castle mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación arreglándose las mangas de su chaqueta.

"Te estaba esperando solo a ti" respondió Kate mientras le daba una sonrisa, algo que no podía evitar cada vez que lo veía.

"Entonces vamos"


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo VIII

"Ese símbolo me parece tan extraño, no le veo la lógica. Debe tener una fuerte conexión con el asesinato"

"Mmmmh" Asintió Castle con la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana, no dijo nada más.

Beckett pudo notar que algo le preocupaba, normalmente los trayectos en el auto eran la instancia perfecta para que el hablara sin parar y dijera bromas hasta el cansancio, o hasta que llegaran a la comisaría; normalmente era lo segundo "¿Por qué estas tan callado? ¿Pasa algo?"

"No, es solo que estoy pensando en ello"

"Esperaba que para esta hora ya tuvieras unas 10 teorías extrañas y conspirativas en tu cabeza" dijo Kate bromeando para poder ver cual era su reacción.

"Tengo mis días de lucidez" respondió sin mucha expresión en su rostro.

En ese momento Kate pensó que podía hacerle una invitación, así podría descubrir que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Castle que le preocupaba tanto. "Mmmmh. ¿Castle?"

"¿Si Kate?"

"Si te invito a tomarnos algo al "Old Hunt" ¿Qué dirías?" preguntó Kate un tanto nerviosa, ya le había hecho otras invitaciones a Rick pero esta prometía ser distinta a las demás.

Castle volteó emocionado hacia Kate, su rostro cambio de un momento a otro"¿Tenemos tiempo?"

"Siempre tengo tiempo para ti" dijo Beckett arrepintiéndose a los 2 segundos de lo que acababa de decir, había sonado demasiado directo y comprometedor para el momento "Digo, siempre se puede hacer tiempo para pasar un rato con tu compañero"

Rick notó el cambio repentino en lo que Kate había dicho, y podía ver sus mejillas sonrojarse un tanto, casi pasando inadvertidas. Desde hace meses que él venía observando ciertas actitudes que Kate tenía con él que a el mismo le hacían sonrojarse la mayoría de las veces. Una mirada de reojo, una sonrisa inexplicable, cosas que ella decía y luego se arrepentía. El juego llegaba a tal punto que ambos se sentían completamente involucrados y comprometidos el uno con el otro sin siquiera estar en una relación, existía tanta tensión entre ellos que si existiera un hilo entre ellos solo con soplarlo se cortaría violentamente sin vuelta atrás.

"Acepto felizmente su invitación Detective Beckett" respondió Rick sabiendo que esta invitación, prometía ser distintas a las demás.

El coche siguió unos 15 minutos en línea recta hasta que se topó con la avenida principal que corría paralelo a la línea de la costa, donde se encontraba el club de lanchas de la isla de Manhattan. Allí un semáforo en rojo los detuvo por unos segundos.

"¿Beckett?" dijo Castle con un tono preocupado "¿Ves al tipo del coche del lado?" preguntó moviendo la cabeza en dirección al automóvil detenido por su lado "Mira disimuladamente"

"¿El que está conduciendo o el que lo acompaña?"

"El que conduce, estoy casi seguro que lo he visto en alguna parte"

Kate se detuvo a mirar para observar bien los rasgos del conductor, el tipo llevaba una gorra roja que no dejaba ver bien su rostro, pero la cicatriz en su oreja y mejillas… "¡No, no puede ser!" pensó Kate mientras un terror inmenso se apoderaba de ella "El está involucrado en el caso de mi madre, ¡Es uno de los que está muerto!"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Oh por Dios, ¡Castle agachate!" gritó Kate mientras veía que el hombre sacaba su GLOCK 17 de 9 mm y comenzaba a disparar.

Rick se lanzó sobre Kate para protegerla mientras el hombre vaciaba el cargador sobre ellos, entonces un fuerte impacto se sintió sobre el auto y este comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad hacia el mar sin que nada ni nadie pudiera evitarlo.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo IX

Kate despertó debido al fuerte aroma a perfume que entraba por sus narices y hacia bailar sus sentidos, ese perfume tan fácilmente reconocible para ella, el mismo que sentía todas las mañanas caminar hacia ella acompañado de un dulce aroma a café, el que la hacia despertar y comenzar el día de la mejor manera que se pueda pensar. A veces no sabía si era el café matutino o ese aroma tan agradable lo que le permitía comenzar su día, cualquiera fuese la respuesta no podía pensar en una mañana sin ambos.

Intentó abrir sus ojos pero por más que luchó no logró ver más que difusas figuras frente a ella; solo pudo sentir el agua fría subiendo por sus tobillos y un fuertísimo dolor en su frente. Con el paso de los segundos y la lucha de sus ojos logró ver que la figura de un hombre estaba apoyada sobre su hombro pero el parecía estar completamente inconciente.

"Castle" dijo Beckett mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos y trataba de despertarlo "¡Castle despierta!". No había respuesta, Beckett revisó sus ojos y vio que sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas "Por favor Rick despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí" decía ahora dándole golpes controlados en su mejilla "¡Juró que si despiertas hago un show privado solo para ti en tu departamento, lo que quieres pero despierta!"

A los segundos se escuchó un gemido y Castle pareció volver al mundo otra vez y en el rostro de Kate se dibujo la sonrisa más grande que se haya visto.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kate revisando una herida que el parecía tener en la cabeza.

Castle no respondió a la pregunta, en vez de eso se dedicó a observar y analizar la terrible situación en la que se encontraban. El auto ya se encontraba 10 metros bajo el mar y el agua comenzaba a llegarles hasta las rodillas

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" afirmó Kate decidida.

"Claramente" respondió Rick.

Entonces Beckett intentó soltarse del cinturón de seguridad, pero este estaba completamente atascado. Lo tiró una y otra vez sin conseguir ningún tipo de resultado, Castle también intentó soltarse pero corrió la misma suerte.

"Estoy atascada"

"Estoy atascado"

Parecía una ironía que algo que tendría que brindarles seguridad ahora estaba a punto de matarlos.

Kate quiso tomar su arma para dispararle al broche pero su mano solo tocó una funda vacía.

"Castle no puedo encontrar mi arma" dijo Kate mirando el suelo del coche.

Rick comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, en los asientos, en el suelo , en la parte de atrás pero no se veía el arma por ninguna parte.

"Debe estar bajo los asientos"

Buscó con sus propias manos por debajo hasta donde ellas alcanzaban pero el cinturón no le permitía rastrear toda la zona. Intentó buscar bajo el asiento de Kate pero fue en vano. El agua ya les llegaba más arriba de la cintura.

"Rick" dijo Kate con la voz temblorosa, los ojos llorosos y el corazón acelerado al doscientos por ciento. Ella había estado en situaciones de vida o muerte con Castle, pero siempre tenían herramientas y el tiempo para poder sobrellevarlo, esta vez el destino les estaba jugando una mala pasado, una macabra broma.

"Calma Kate, estoy pensando" Castle notó la completa desesperación de Kate y mientras decía esto tomó su mano para tranquilizarla, perder la calma no era el aliado de los sobrevivientes y nunca lo sería.

La verdad era que el estaba tan desesperado como ella, el agua le llegaba al pecho y el oxígeno no les duraría más que un o un minuto y medio. Esto era serio. El silencio se apoderó de ellos, no había nada más que decir, seguían esperando que un milagro de idea les llegara a la cabeza mientras el crujido del auto descendiendo cada vez más les recordaba que cada segundo que pasaba su futuro ya estaba sellado.

Ambos seguían tomados de las manos, entonces Kate dejo de centrarse en la situación, olvidó el agua, olvidó los crujidos y solo se centró en lo que realmente era importante; ella podía sentir la calidez de la mano de Rick, podía sentir su aroma, podía sentir su respiración, podía sentirlo ahí junto a ella. Entonces le apretó fuertemente la mano ,Rick volteó para mirarla, y ella le ofreció su sonrisa, esa gran sonrisa por la que el moría cada día y revivía para volverla a verla. Ella tomó entre sus manos su rostro y acarició los labios de Rick suavemente por un par de segundos, hasta que los atrajo amablemente hacia los suyos, y se besaron sin pensar en nada más que en ellos mismos y en el amor que hace tantos años se tenían pero que habían sido incapaces de asumir por miedo a perder al otro . Se sentían cobardes por tener que haber llegado a estas instancias para poder al fin demostrarse el profundo e infinito afecto que se tenían pero al mismo tiempo estaban completamente felices y embobados por ese maravilloso beso que parecía nunca llegaría a su fin.

"Perdóname" dijo Kate separándose por un momento de esos labios que tanto había deseado.

"Nunca te culpes a ti misma mi amor, yo he sido un completo idiota todo este tiempo" respondió Rick mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de Kate.

"Rick Te amo" dijo Kate sin más, ahora todo se veía tan claro.

"También te amo Kate, lo he hecho desde el primer día en que te conocí" respondió mientras le daba un beso en la frente. "Estoy aquí contigo" agregó y el agua comenzó a subir por sus rostros hasta sobrepasarlos completamente.


	10. Capítulo10

Capítulo X

La gente se agolpaba en el muelle a ver lo que ocurría mientras el Detective Esposito hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para conseguir que su compañera despertara.

"¡Vamos Beckett, respira!" decía mientras intentaba reanimarla, consiguiéndolo solo luego de varias compresiones sobre su pecho. Beckett tragó una bocanada de aire desesperada y abrió los ojos.

"Eso es respira"

"¿Dónde está Castle?" Preguntó de inmediato Kate sin si quiera darse el tiempo de pensar como es que estaba viva.

"Ryan fue por el, tranquilízate, respira"

"¡Espo ayúdame!" Gritó Ryan desde el agua mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Castle hacia el muelle.

"Aguanta Castle te sacaremos pronto" le dijo Ryan a Castle sabiendo que Rick era completamente incapaz de escucharlo, mientras ocupaba todas sus energías en nadar y mantener a su compañero a flote. Esposito se lanzó al agua y nadó lo más rápido posible para ayudar a su compañero. La sirena de una ambulancia y un montón de policías comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos.

"No respira" Le informó Ryan a Esposito.

Esposito asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé" dijo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a nadar junto a Ryan hacia el muelle. Uno de los observadores se acercó a la orilla para ayudarles a subir el cuerpo de Castle a tierra firme. Una vez todos arriba Beckett corrió hacia ellos, Ryan comenzó a hacerle reanimación mientras Esposito abrazaba a su compañera para detenerla y que su desesperación no interfiriera en las tareas de reanimación.

"¡Suéltame Javi!" le gritó Kate mientras luchaba con sus fuertes brazos de policía.

"Lo siento Kate, no puedo" contestó Javi casi como un susurro. Mientras escuchaba el incesante llanto de Kate.

Ryan ya estaba en la fase de respiración boca a boca cuando la ambulancia se escuchó a solo un par de cuadras. "Si sales de esta, me vas a matar cuando te enteres de lo que estoy haciendo para salvarte" le dijo Ryan ahora haciendo fuertes compresiones sobre su pecho, pero nada parecía dar resultado. Unos segundo más tarde la ambulancia ya estaba en el lugar y los policías desenfundaban sus armas buscando al culpable de todo este asunto. Los paramédicos llegaron al lugar con su equipo de salvataje.

"Permiso, permiso" decía uno de ellos mientras se abría paso entre la multitud " ¿Qué paso?" fue lo primero que preguntó a penas llegó al lugar.

"Un automóvil le disparo al auto y luego otro vino por detrás, los chocó y empujó hacia el agua" Contestó Ryan dejándole el camino libre al paramédico.

Este de inmediato comenzó a examinar los signos vitales de Castle "No está respirando, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo bajo el agua?"

"Tres o cuatro minutos talvez" Respondió Esposito a esa pregunta. El había sido el primero en llegar al agua, ya que Ryan se quedó unos segundos en la superficie para llamar a una ambulancia y a la policía.

"Tenemos que intubarlo" dijo el paramédico, entonces recibió el tubo que rápidamente insertó en su garganta y lo conectó a una bolsita azul que al apretarla, enviaba oxígeno directamente a los pulmones de Castle.

"Detective, tengo ordenes de llevarla de inmediato al hospital bajo guardia policial" le dijo de golpe uno de los oficiales a Kate.

"Yo no me voy de aquí" le respondió Beckett llena de tenacidad.

"Kate, mírame, te prometo que Castle va a estar bien, pero necesito que salgas de aquí, quien sea el que te haya atacado los quería muertos, a ambos y no va a descansar hasta que lo estén, así que por favor, ve. Yo me hago cargo de Castle, no me moveré de su lado" Esposito le dijo decidido. No tenía la menor idea si Castle iba a estar bien o no, pero tenía que proteger a Kate. Le hizo una señal a Ryan para que este la acompañara, el la tomó de los brazos y junto con el oficial la llevaron al auto policial que inmediatamente la llevó al hospital.

Una camilla llegó y entre los dos paramédicos y el Detective Esposito tomaron a Castle y lo subieron a ella.

"Aguanta hombre, no le hagas esto a Kate" ahora esta vez el que le hablaba a Castle era Esposito.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo XI

"Mmmm, no lo creo, los he estado observando un montón últimamente y te aseguro que de aquí a 3 meses estarán haciendo bebés"

Los Detectives Ryan y Esposito deambulaban por las calles de Upper West-side en su coche policial siguiendo una pista acerca del caso.

"No lo sé Espo, hace cuatro años me dices lo mismo y ya he perdido tres apuestas en la comisaría por seguir tus corazonadas" le respondía Ryan a Esposito mientras observaba por la ventana el mar y uno de los muelles de Manhattan.

"¿Acaso no confías en mi?" le pregunto Esposito a su compañero.

"¿Cómo es que tu mismo puedes confiar en ti?" le respondió bromeando y molestando a Espo.

"¿Así que así estamos hermano?. Te apuesto 300 dólares que de aquí a 2 meses un día los vamos a ver llegar juntos todas las mañanas y yéndose del trabajo juntos todos los días" y con esto Javi le ofreció la mano para cerrar la apuesta.

"Acepto" respondió Ryan estrechando su mano y agregó "Estas tan jodido hermano"

"Ya lo veremos"

"Wow, hablando de los reyes de Roma, mira quienes vienen allí" dijo Ryan apuntando a la calle que intersectaba con la suya.

Esposito volteó a mirar corroborando que eran ellos "Eso es sospechoso, ¿Qué hacen Castle y Beckett tan lejos de la morgue?"

"No lo sé hombre pero parece que…." Continuó hablando Ryan mientras veía que Castle y Beckett observaban al tipo que estaba al lado de su vehículo. Entonces un montón de balazos se escucharon.

"¡Mierda!" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras escucharon los disparos y veían como su vehículo eran arrastrado directamente hacia el mar, desapareciendo en las profundidades, entonces vieron como la camioneta negra que los había empujado y el autor de los disparos huían del lugar. Esposito se bajo corriendo del automóvil, no sin antes encargarle a Ryan que llamara a todas la unidades y a una ambulancia. Nadó hacia las profundidades por varios segundos que le parecieron interminables, mientras veía burbujas subir a la superficie que le nublaban la visión, por fin llegó al automóvil y miró por una de las ventanas pudiendo observar a Castle y Beckett abrazados bajo el agua. Trató de abrir una de las puertas pero le resulto imposible, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tomó su arma y disparó contra el vidrio, rompiéndolo en varias partes , dejándole el suficiente espacio para entrar y dispararle al broche de ambos cinturones. Ahora solo tenía que tomar una de las más difíciles decisiones ¿A quién sacaba primero?

"Detective Kevin Ryan llamando a todas las unidades. Choque y balacera en la intersección de la Doceava Avenida con la Calle 42 Oeste. Una van Mercedez-Benz modelo Vito negra acaba de empujar al mar a uno de nuestros coches con dos personas en su interior, Detective Katherine Beckett y Richard Castle. Otra van de iguales características les disparó antes, ambas huyen en dirección sur por la Doceava Avenida. Manden una ambulancia de inmediato"

"Mensaje recibido, están en camino" respondió la voz del otro lado de la radio

Ryan dejó el radio en el auto y se lanzó al mar para sacarlos. Bajo el agua pudo ver desde arriba la luz brillante de tres disparos y luego divisó dos cuerpos acercándose a la superficie. Era Esposito cargando a Beckett, Esposito le hizo señas dándole a entender que Castle seguía a 10 metros de profundidad. Ryan siguió nadando hasta que encontró el auto con Castle en su interior, uno de los vidrios completamente roto por una de las balas de su compañero. Movió a Castle de su asiento y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie con el.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo XII

"Tranquila mi niña, necesitas descansar"

Escuchó Kate mientras luchaba contra el peso de sus párpados para poder mirar al hombre que estaba sentado junto a su camilla. Sentía como si un tren le hubiese pasado por encima el día anterior. Al cabo de unos segundos al fin pudo vencer al cansancio y ver que aquella figura le era extremadamente familiar.

"Hola papá" dijo Kate sonriendo al darse cuenta que su padre la acompañaba.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" contestó el mientras le acercaba un vaso de agua.

"Bastante adolorida, pero no es nada que una Beckett no pueda soportar" Le sonrió mientras recibía el vaso.

"Me alegro" respondió Jim.

Entonces Kate recordó "¿Dónde está Castle? ¿Cómo está?" preguntó un tanto exaltada y preocupada.

"El está en el piso de arriba"

"¿Esta… está bien?" Preguntó sin saber si de verdad quería conocer la respuesta, aunque ya la podía imaginar.

Jim tomó la mano de su hija para brindarle apoyo "Está intubado y aún no despierta, pero está vivo"

"Tengo que ir a verlo" Kate dijo mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama pero una fuerte jaqueca la devolvió a su posición anterior.

"Con calma, lo verás… solo que no hoy, el médico dice que tienes que estar en observación al menos hasta mañana, entonces tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para ir a verlo pero hasta entonces tienes que quedarte aquí"

"Papá, tu no lo entiendes, yo tengo que…"

"Tu lo amas" dijo su padre, entonces Kate guardó silencio un tanto sorprendida por lo que el estaba diciendo "No me mires así. Tu eres mi hija, te conozco y por eso se que te preocupas por Castle como nunca nadie te habías preocupado por alguien. Solo me bastó con ver la forma en que ustedes se miran, incluso cuando te enojas con él, es como si ni siquiera tu misma pudieras tomarte en serio esa careta"

Kate simplemente lo escuchaba, odiaba reconocerlo ,pero su padre tenía razón en cada una de las cosas que estaba diciendo.

"Castle es un muy buen hombre, el te respeta y solo Dios sabe cuanto te ama. Yo entiendo todo eso, te entiendo a ti. Solo te pido que descanses para que mañana estés bien y puedas acompañarlo, el está en muy buenas manos, su madre y su hija están con él, y si aún no te convences yo puedo ir a su habitación para ver como está ¿Está bien?" Terminó por decir dándole una sonrisa.

Entonces el detective Esposito entró en la habitación "Yo también puedo ir" dijo mientras se acercaba saludando con la mano.

"A mi tampoco me molestaría" Siguió su compañero Ryan.

En la cara de Kate se esbozó una sonrisa al ver a sus compañeros, se sentía feliz por saber que tenía tan buenos amigos que estuvieran en las buenas y en las malas con ella, los sentía casi como sus propios hermanos.

"Hola Javi, hola Ryan" contestó Kate

"Hola chica" respondió Esposito con su acento latino acercándose a la camilla "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Tengo una fuerte jaqueca debido al golpe, pero ya pasará"

"Los chicos del Precinto te envían esto" Interrumpió Ryan mientras dejaba un hermoso y gran ramo de lirios, alstroemerias y rosas azules sobre la mesita de noche. En uno de los lados traía una pequeña tarjetita.

Beckett vió la tarjetita y le pidió a Ryan "¿La leerías por mí?"

"Claro" Respondió y comenzó a leer :

"_La policía llega al lugar del crimen y detienen a un ciego, lo sueltan. ¿Por qué? Porque no tenía _

_nada que ver._

_Mal Chiste, Mejórate pronto!_

_Los chicos del Precinto 12"_

"Los policías de hoy si que tienen un extraño humor" dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta, sostenía una carpeta con documentos y vestía como un doctor. No solo vestía como un doctor, era un doctor y uno muy conocidos por ellos.

"¿Josh?" Dijeron Beckett, Espo y Ryan al mismo tiempo, los tres igualmente sorprendidos.

"Hola Kate" Saludó Josh olvidándose de las demás personas de la habitación, entonces un silencio realmente incómodo se apoderó de ellos.

"¿Alguno de ustedes tiene hambre? Voy a la cafetería" dijo al fin el padre de Beckett salvándolos de la incómoda situación.

Entonces Ryan y Esposito buscaron la aprobación de Beckett con la mirada. Querían asegurarse de que todo iba a estar bien. Kate asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y todo el mundo salió de la sala excepto ellos dos.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo XIII

"¿Eres mi doctor?" le preguntó Beckett imaginando claramente la respuesta. ¿Por qué otra razón el estaría allí?

Josh miró las carpetas que sostenía en las manos y leyó uno de los documentos que estaba encima de todos los demás.

"¿Eres tú la Señorita Katherine Beckett?"

"Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice últimamente"

"Entonces…" Josh se tomó un tiempo para seguir con su respuesta mientras firmaba uno de los papeles "Sí, yo soy tu doctor" entonces le ofreció una cálida sonrisa y luego continuó "¿Has tenido un mal día ?"

"Pillar a los malos de esta ciudad todos los días no es tan fácil como parece" contestó Kate tratando de ser agradable.

"Nunca dije que lo fuera" respondió Josh ofreciéndole otra sonrisa.

Otro gran silencio incómodo apareció de la nada, ninguno de los dos sabía como continuar la conversación, en realidad ni siquiera sabían si querían continuarla, para ambos las cosas habían quedado bastante claras cuando Kate decidió que la relación no daba para más y cualquier acción que Josh hiciera para salvarse de perder a su entonces pareja, iba a ser insuficiente mientras ella no pudiera controlar sus sentimientos por el escritor. Lo peor de todo era que Josh la entendía completamente, no podía estar con alguien que se mintiera a si mismo sobre lo que de verdad sentía su corazón, no podía estar con alguien que fuera incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle te amo mientras el entregaba todo por la relación. Todo eso significaba una completa pérdida de energía, tiempo y dignidad que no estaba dispuesto a regalar a una causa perdida.

"¿Tu cabeza aún duele?" preguntó Josh entrando al plano profesional de su visita.

Kate asintió con la cabeza "Sí"

"Eso es producto del golpe que sufriste cuando el automóvil cayó al mar" explicó Josh mientras se acercaba a la camilla de Kate para revisar la bolsa del suero y sus signos vitales "Le voy a pedir a la enfermera que te dé unos analgésicos y si el dolor no pasa de aquí a un par de horas tendré que tomarte otra tomografía para ver que es lo que está pasando. Si los exámenes están alterados vas a tener que esperar otro día para que te de el alta"

Kate no respondió nada en ese minuto y se mantuvo en silencio largo tiempo. Esas no podían ser buenas noticias, un día más significaría un día más sin poder ver en que estado estaba Rick, un día más en esa fea habitación, un día más sin resolver crímenes. Ella necesitaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Josh supo de que se trataba tanto silencio.

"¿No me vas a preguntar por él?"

"¿Perdón?" Kate se hizo la desentendida.

"¿No me vas a preguntar por el estado en el que está Castle?" Insistió Josh.

"Que podrías decirme tu que ya no me hayan dicho" Respondió Beckett de mala gana, no tenía ganas de adentrarse en el tema con Josh, era tan incómodo.

"Vengo de su habitación y que yo recuerde la última vez que lo vi estaba despertando" Respondió el doctor sabiendo el efecto que iba a surtir en Kate.

Entonces el corazón de ella se aceleró y un sentimiento de alegría y tranquilidad se apoderó de ella "¿Estás seguro?" preguntó emocionada.

"¿Por qué te mentiría?"

"Nunca te cayó muy bien Rick que digamos"

Josh soltó un suspiro y la miró directamente a los ojos "Bueno Kate, todo el mundo sabe que mis razones eran justificadas, además el hecho de que yo no soporte a Castle no quiere decir que me ocurra lo mismo contigo". En ese momento el se acercó a Kate y tomó su mano "Ya te lo dije una vez, solo quiero que seas feliz, y si fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para terminar conmigo por lo que sentías por Castle, me parece justo que al menos no haya sido en vano". Al finalizar estas palabras Josh soltó la mano de Beckett y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

"No dejen que los encuentren Kate" Dijo el desde la puerta.

"No lo haremos" contestó Kate. Josh asintió con la cabeza y haciendo una pequeña reverencia abandonó la habitación para siempre.


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo XIV

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien papá" Le dijo Alexis a su padre mientras le daba un gran abrazo y un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

Rick la abrazó y le dio una gran sonrisa "Yo también Alexis".

Se sentía tan cansado, agotado y sin energías en ese momento pero su hija y su madre siempre sabían como sacarle una sonrisa, no se imaginaba que sería de él si un día faltaba alguna de ellas.

"¿Sabes que me haría mucho más feliz?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Alexis tratando de averiguar que quería Castle.

"Que fueras al casino y me trajeras uno de esos ricos jugos que tanto me gustan" le pidió Castle a su hija, dándole una amigable sonrisa y mostrándole su mejor cara para pedir favores.

Alexis imaginó que tendría que atravesar todo el hospital para llegar hasta el casino y estuvo a punto de rehusarse, pero al mirar la cara de su padre y pensar que había estado a punto de perderlo la hizo reflexionar de nuevo. "Está bien papá, pero no te vayas acostumbrando" respondió levantándose de el lado de Castle y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Hija, me debes la vida, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer" le contestó Castle .

"Yo no lo pedí" respondió ella con un tono altanero, pero bromeando al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, eres tan malvada, te vas a arrepentir. ¡Mañana mismo te vas a vivir con tu madre!" respondió Castle siguiéndole la corriente.

Alexis cambió de inmediato su tono dando paso a uno mucho cariñoso "Retiro lo que dije, Padre hermoso ¿Te he dicho últimamente cuanto te adoro?"

"Eso está mucho mejor" Rick le sonrió.

Alexis le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Mientras Martha se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la camilla de Rick.

"Querido, estoy tan contenta de que hayas despertado" decía al mismo tiempo que tomaba maternalmente la mano de su hijo "Estaba tan preocupada por ti, casi me matas de un ataque"

"Tuvimos suerte creo…" respondió Castle poniéndose serio. Se mantuvo pensativo y en silencio unos segundos "La peor parte de todo esto es que no puedo recordar nada del accidente, solo recuerdo hasta que me dispararon, luego nos estrellamos contra el agua, después está todo en negro"

"El doctor nos dijo que no tenían manera de saber si eso había sido producto del golpe que te diste en la cabeza en ese momento o por algún tipo de amnesia causada por el trauma" contestó su madre tratando de explicarle las posibles causas de su problema. Castle se mantuvo pensativo nuevamente unos segundos más.

"¿Si te cuento algo me prometes que no le dirás a nadie?" Le preguntó Castle sabiendo que podía confiar en su madre, después de todo había sido su confesionario muchas veces antes.

Martha acercó un poco más la silla hacia la camilla "Adelante. ¿Qué pasa?

Castle dio un suspiro y comenzó "Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño, parecía tan real que yo mismo me cuestiono si fue un sueño o no" Rick hizo una pausa para poder continuar "Yo estaba con Kate dentro del auto, bajo el agua, que comenzaba a subir y no recuerdo muy bien lo que ella me decía, ni lo que yo le decía, pero en algún momento cuando el agua nos llegaba hasta el cuello, ella…" En este punto Rick se detuvo y pensó más de una vez si continuar la historia o no.

"Y…?" Martha definitivamente quería saber que era lo que ocurría.

"Y… ella me besaba, y luego me decía que me amaba" Castle cambió su cara de seriedad por un esbozo de sonrisa " Estaba tan feliz, en el sueño, era algo que invadía cada fibra de mi cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un terror inmenso por saber que esa felicidad no iba a durar más que un par de segundos" al decir esto la cara de Rick cambió completamente, ahora su expresión era de pena y frustración "Y luego desperté"

Martha escuchaba a Castle con atención y no podía mas que llegar a imaginar todos esos sentimientos que el estaba teniendo por Beckett e intentar entender porqué si claramente ambos tenían algo tan fuerte no intentaban hacer algo por su propia felicidad.

"A veces nuestro subconsciente nos juega malas pasadas y nos intenta decir lo que no queremos afrontar en la vida real hijo. Desde mi punto de vista te puedo decir que si estas teniendo esos sueños es porque tu corazón te está pidiendo a gritos que hagas algo"

Rick se había desvelado más de un vez pensando en esto, en el caso de la madre de Beckett, en lo que el le estaba escondiendo, en la vez que el le dijo que la amaba y Beckett pareció olvidar todo, después de pensar tantas veces en estas cosas solo un gran problema se le ponía en frente " El problema no es que tenga la valentía o no para `hacer algo´ , el problema es si ella está preparada o no para esto"

Martha se detuvo a pensar por un momento en toda la situación tratando de darle el mejor consejo posible a su hijo "Bueno, si ella no está preparada ahora para pasar al siguiente nivel , nunca lo estará"

Castle asintió con la cabeza como queriendo decir "Lo sé, pero no existe nada en este momento que pueda hacer" . El la escuchaba y le encontraba toda la razón, pero habían muchas cosas aún que seguir evaluando.

En ese momento Alexis entró en la habitación diciendo "Papá, mira con quien me topé en el camino…."


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo XV

Allí estaba él, después de todos estos días sin verlo y sin poder hablarle, sin siquiera saber en que estado se encontraba. Por fin podía verlo con sus propios ojos y el nerviosismo y la sensación de querer desmayarse en ese mismo instante le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que ya nada sería como antes. Había tenido el valor para decirle lo que sentía, había tenido el valor de besarlo y decirle que lo amaba, ni siquiera ella misma se lo creía, y ahora que habían vencido a la muerte era de esperar que al fin pudieran tener la relación que se merecían.

Castle pudo reconocer inmediatamente la esbelta y bella figura de Kate acercándose a el, ella se veía más hermosa que nunca, traía puesto un hermoso vestido primaveral que se complementaba perfectamente con el color de sus aros y su maquillaje, sin hablar de su cabello, ese perfecto cabello ondulado que resaltaba las finas formas de su rostro.

"Mi dios" pensó Castle, incapaz de contener sus pensamientos. Estaba completamente anonadado, tanto que le resultó muy difícil hablar en ese momento.

Martha conocía a su hijo y por ello imaginó que Rick estaba teniendo toda clase de pensamientos producto de la gran capacidad de imaginación que poseía. Pudo ver como ambos se miraban directamente como si Alexis y ella ni siquiera estuvieran ahí, pensó que lo mejor sería abandonar la habitación rápidamente antes de que explotaran todos producto de la tensión que podía ver entre los dos.

"Detective Beckett, se ve hermosa esta mañana" saludó Martha a Kate acercándose a ella y brindándole un cariñoso y sincero abrazo.

Kate le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió "Gracias Martha, ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó un tanto nerviosa, después de todo ella iba a ser su futura suegra.

"Estoy muy bien . Gracias por preguntar. ¿Tu estás bien?" le preguntó Martha mientras sostenía las manos de Beckett.

"Sí, me dieron el alta ayer, al parecer lo mío fue menos grave. Rick se llevó la peor parte" Kate miró de reojo a Castle mientras decía esto y pudo notar que el la observaba con una gran sonrisa.

Martha se volteó hacia Castle y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Mi pobre niño, Gracias a dios que está bien"

"Mamá" dijo Castle un tanto avergonzado por los arranques maternales de su madre.

"Está bien. Tenemos un poco de hambre así que iremos a comer a la cafetería, ¿Les traemos algo?" Les preguntó Martha.

"Yo quiero mi jugo" contestó Castle

"No gracias, estoy bien" respondió Beckett

"Un jugo , lo tengo" se repitió Martha para no olvidar el encargo de su hijo "Volvemos en un par de horas , adiós" continuó Martha mientras salía de la habitación rápidamente junto a Alexis para dejar a Castle y Beckett solos en la habitación.

Ambos se quedaron pensando un momento lo que había dicho recién Martha antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

"¿Dijo "volvemos en un par horas"? le preguntó Rick a Kate.

"Sip, creo que eso fue lo que dijo" respondió ella intentando no demostrar ansiedad. Entonces Kate se acercó a la camilla y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba junto a ella. Mientras hacia esto Castle no pudo dejar de observarla ni un solo segundo.

"Te ves hermosa" dijo al fin Castle.

Estas palabras provocaron que Kate se sonrojara. Ella le regalo otra sonrisa. "Gracias" le agradeció Kate por el cumplido y buscó la mano de Castle para tomársela, cuando la encontró Rick pudo sentir el roce de sus suaves manos sosteniendo las suyas y pudo notar que ella estaba haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el dorso de su mano.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Kate preocupada por el extremo estado de gravedad en el que Castle había estado hace unos días.

"Sí creo que lo estoy. Me parece que estuve muy mal hace un par de días, mi madre me dijo que me resucitaron una vez y que Ryan y Esposito fueron los que nos rescataron. Yo me he estado preguntando todo el día porqué no pudimos salir nosotros mismos de ahí. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?"

"¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?" Le preguntó Kate, extrañándose de que Castle le hiciera esa pregunta.

Castle negó con la cabeza "Me acuerdo de que nos dispararon, luego nos chocaron y arrastraron hasta la línea de la costa y caímos al agua. Al parecer en ese momento me golpeé con algo y perdí la conciencia o talvez es culpa del trauma, como lo que te pasó a ti cuando te dispararon"

Beckett no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando. Castle no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y tampoco recordaba lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, era como si el destino se estuviera encargando de castigarla por mentirle a Castle y no decirle que se acordaba de todo en el momento en que Rick se le había declarado y le había dicho que la amaba. Todas sus ilusiones de poder estar finalmente junto a el se caían por el borde del abismo y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Kate estuvo en silencio por largos segundos y Castle se dio cuenta de que su mirada se perdió dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Kate, estas bien?"

"Sí, nunca he estado mejor" mintió tratando de mantener la compostura, mientras soltaba las manos de Castle " Lo que ocurrió fue que nuestros cinturones de atascaron y perdí mi arma en el auto así que no tuvimos forma de salir" dijo Kate omitiendo la parte en la que ella reunía al fin la valentía para decirle lo que sentía y todo era maravilloso por unos segundos.

"¿Eso fue todo?" preguntó Castle mientras recordaba su sueño. Pareciera que una gran parte de esa escena faltaba.

"Si, eso fue todo" Asintió Kate con la cabeza.

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era la Capitán Gates.

"Que bueno que los encuentro a los dos juntos" dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos "Vengo a darles una noticia y creo que me odiarán por esto" continuó "pero quiero decirles antes de que me odien, que esto es por su propio bienestar y seguridad" Gates se detuvo frente a ambos y dijo con un tono calmado "Detective Beckett está suspendida de sus labores por 3 meses o al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen"

"!¿Qué?¡" Exclamó Kate de inmediato, no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando "¿Por qué?"

"Te dispararon a matar y luego te lanzaron al mar con la clara intención de que murieras ahogada, y todos sabemos que esta completamente relacionado con el caso de tu madre y quien sabe con que otras cosas más. Estas personas no van a parar hasta verte muerta, así que durante los próximos meses estás de vacaciones y un oficial te seguirá a todas partes día y noche"

"Espera… ¿Qué?" Volvió a decir. Ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para tener un niñero cuidándola las 24 horas del día.

"Lo que escuchaste. Es por tu seguridad, no creo que sea bueno para el precinto que pierda a otro de sus mejores detectives y no es justo para la gente que se preocupa por ti. En consecuencia y ya que el señor Castle trabaja en el precinto con fines de "investigación" para su personaje, está libre de hacer lo que quiera mientras se mantenga fuera de la comisaría" concluyó Gates.

Castle se mantuvo en silencio, no había nada que el pudiera hacer, ni su amistad con el alcalde ni su supuesto trabajo e investigación podrían mantenerlo dentro, menos si Beckett estaba fuera. El lado positivo era que al fin Beckett se iba a estar lejos de problemas por un buen tiempo, aunque su conocimiento sobre el carácter de ella le decían que ocurriría todo lo contrario. Era imposible mantenerla fuera de esto, su tenacidad y valentía no le permitían dejar todo a medias así como así, menos si se trataba de un tema tan delicado como la muerte de su madre.

Kate miró a Castle que se mantenía sin mencionar una sola palabra "¿No vas a decir nada?"

"Que quieres que diga Kate, ojala no estuviera diciendo esto pero Gates tiene razón, mira como estoy, casi nos matan. Creo que un descanso nos vendrá bien a ambos."

"No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ¡No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado te des por vencido tan fácil!" Kate alzó la voz, como pocas veces estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Castle notó que Gates estaba escuchando toda la conversación y conociendo la dinámica de discusión que siempre terminaban sosteniendo prefirió deshacerse amablemente de ella para que pudieran conversar tranquilos. El tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Kate. "Capitán, ¿Nos podría disculpar por favor?"

"Si, por supuesto" respondió Gates con una sonrisa amable.

"Espere, no se moleste. Me voy de aquí" Kate dijo muy molesta. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.


	16. Nota del autor

Nota del autor:

Antes de continuar con la historia tengo un par de cosas que decir. Empecé a escribir este fanfiction en vacaciones, cuando tenía un montón de tiempo para escribir, ahora entré a la U de nuevo y he estado demasiado distraída de mis estudios, así que les digo desde ahora que haré todo lo posible para terminar este fic este mes y que no se me alargue tanto, pero si no soy capaz de terminarlo quiero pedirles disculpas por adelantado y decirles que si no soy capaz de hacerlo no se preocupen que lo veo a terminar en vacaciones de invierno, pero sea como sea va a tener un fin.

Segundo y más importante, quiero agradecerle a todos los lectores que he tenido este tiempo, me es muy grato saber que por primera vez en mi vida me está yendo muy bien con un fanfic, me alegra mucho revisar mi correo y ver notificaciones de gente que lo agrega a su lista de favoritos, que me manda reviews pidiéndome que lo siga pronto, que me manda mensajes de Texto a las 7 de la mañana comentándome que les pareció el capítulo (Lizzie) . De verdad muchas gracias por eso!.

La verdad es que no tengo idea aún de cómo va a terminar, pero pase lo que pase espero no defraudarlos con el final, sea cual sea.

Kmil.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo XVI

Caminó con toda calma hacia la cocina, se amarró el pelo en una cola de caballo y bebió un vaso de jugo natural que había comprado hace un rato a dos cuadras de su departamento, se movió hacia el Living, se quitó los zapatos, se recostó en el sillón y descansó un momento. Los rayos de luz de la tarde entraban por su ventana iluminando toda la habitación, respiró tranquilamente unos segundos y se relajó como no lo hacía hace años.

"Creo que de verdad necesitaba esto" pensó, "Debería hacerlo más seguido" dijo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados en completo relajo.

Luego de lo que pudieron haber parecido 30 minutos o talvez un poco más, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la contestadora, cuya luz roja se mantenía parpadeando hace un buen rato así que presionó el botón para escuchar los mensajes.

"Usted tiene 3 mensajes" dijo la máquina y de inmediato procedió a reproducir los mensajes "Hola Beckett, soy Javi, los chicos del precinto quieren saludarte: ¡Hola Beckett!" se escucharon varias voces del otro lado de la línea "Te extrañamos!. Bueno eso es todo lo que tenemos que decirte, espero poder pasar con Ryan a verte mañana. Nos vemos, adiós" el primer mensaje terminó y una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Kate porque era en estos momentos donde podía ver los buenos amigos que tenía.

Se escuchó un "Bip" y la máquina siguió con el segundo mensaje _"Hola Kate, soy yo, te he estado llamando todo el día pero tu teléfono parece no tener señal, en fin"_ Hubo una larga pausa, la voz se podía notar bastante temblorosa _"No se como decirte esto pero creo que simplemente lo voy a decir y ya. Te extraño, no he sabido nada de ti en una semana, espero que todo vaya bien"_ se pudo apreciar otro gran silencio en el mensaje pero luego continuó _"Escucha, he estado pensando un montón y creo que te….." _Se escuchó el "Bip" antes de que el mensaje pudiera finalizar _"Mensaje recibido a las 16:49 minutos. Para escuchar el siguiente mensaje presionar siguiente"_

Kate se detuvo un momento para respirar profundo, la inconfundible voz de Rick, le acababa de hablar y sentía que su corazón se detenía por un momento cuando le dijo que la extrañaba ¿Qué era lo que pretendía con todo esto?. Kate puso su dedo sobre el botón, pero se lo pensó un buen momento antes de hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Quería ella seguir escuchando el mensaje?. Sintió un leve temblor en su mano, pero eso no la detuvo de averiguar que era lo que seguía.

"_Lo siento, se me acabó el tiempo. Quería saber si podía verte hoy , talvez en Central Park, creo que tenemos que hablar. Voy a estar allí a las 7 Pm por si quieres ir. Te estaré esperando en la esquina Noreste. Adiós."_

Ella miró su reloj, ya eran las 6:30 pm. Tomara la decisión que tomara, tendría que hacerlo pronto pues al parecer lo que menos tenía era tiempo para pensar en este minuto. Aún así ella se vio en la obligación de tomarse un par de minutos. 7 días atrás habían tenido una discusión en el hospital, bueno al parecer solo había sido ella enojada y gritando contra el mundo porque le habían prohibido ejercer sus acciones como policía por 3 meses, sabía que había sido injusto para Castle pues el no era el culpable, pero el hecho que más le molestaba era darse cuenta que el había olvidado todo lo que había pasado. Ahora el la llamaba para decirle que se vieran y que tenía que hablar…

"¿Hablar sobre qué?" se preguntó Kate. ¿Qué era lo tan importante que tenía que decirle Rick que no podía esperar?. Ella pensó en esto y en como podía terminar toda esta situación, entonces la única conclusión lógica que pudo conseguir de este ejercicio mental era que después de todo, ya había aprendido un montón de lecciones y que no iba a esperar más para averiguar que era lo que el escritor se traía entre manos, simplemente no podía seguir esperando.

Buscó sus zapatos, fue al baño a arreglarse lo más que pudo en muy poco tiempo, tomó su chaqueta y dejó el departamento. Abajo como siempre, la esperaba su guardia personal, quien se subió al taxi junto a ella y ambos partieron rumbo a Central Park, donde el señor Richard Castle estaría esperado por ella.

Al llegar Kate tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje: "Estoy aquí"

A los segundo recibió otro mensaje de vuelta: "Mira a tu derecha, estoy en los columpios"

Beckett caminó en línea recta por un rato, entonces lo divisó a lo lejos y mientras se acercaba cada vez más a el, pudo notar que sostenía algo en sus manos. El atardecer estaba llegando y con ello el frío de la noche comenzaba a caer lentamente.

"Hola Kate" Saludo Castle con una sonrisa mientras la observaba a los ojos, casi no podía creer que ella hubiera aceptado venir, la Kate que el conocía hubiera hecho caso omiso a su mensaje y por miedo no hubiera asistido. La detective que se encontraba en ese momento junto a el era otra, una versión mucho más valiente y decidida.

"Hola Castle" ella saludó de vuelta devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron fijamente sin saber claramente que decir por un largo momento.

"¿Quieres sentarte?" dijo al fin Castle mientras señalaba uno de los columpios.

Kate asintió con la cabeza y ambos se sentaron junto al otro. El silencio incómodo apareció de nuevo entre los dos, pero esta vez Kate fue quien lo rompió.

"Entonces Castle… ¿de qué querías hablarme?"


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo XVII

Kate miró detenidamente a Rick mientras el se animaba a responder, parecía muy nervioso, lo cual no era muy común en el. Richard Castle se caracterizaba por ser un hombre muy confiado de si mismo y siempre tenía las palabras correctas para expresarse, pero esta vez parecía distinto. Kate incluso tuvo tiempo para observar lo guapo que se veía con la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta y el perfume que usaba, el mismo que sentía todas las mañana mezclado con el aroma de su café.

"¿Por qué te fuiste tan enojada el otro día del hospital?" Preguntó Rick después de un largo rato.

"Te declaré mis sentimientos y luego lo olvidaste todo ¿Qué esperabas?" pensó Kate pero en vez de eso la respuesta que pronunciaron sus labios fue muy distinta. "Reaccioné así porque no pude manejar el hecho de no poder ir al precinto durante tres meses por culpa de un idiota que está involucrado en el caso de mi madre"

"No, Kate. Tu estabas enojada conmigo. Me dijiste que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado me estaba dando por vencido"

Kate no respondió y solo se mantuvo mirando el piso, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que la mantuviera lejos de entrar en esa discusión, al menos por ahora.

"Perdóname por no haberte apoyado en ese momento, pero creo que la medida de Gates es la correcta. Es la única forma de mantenerte a salvo, al menos por ahora"

"Si, pero Castle, soy una detective, mi trabajo es atrapar a ese tipo que anda suelto por ahí. Si no lo hago yo ¿Quién?"

"Esto de acuerdo contigo, eres una detective, los detectives atrapan asesinos. Pero…" Se detuvo un momento para escoger muy bien lo que iba a decir "Kate ¿Por qué tienes que ser tu esa detective? , no tienes que cargar con todo el peso sobre tus hombros, no eres la única detective de esta ciudad. Realmente se lo que significa este caso para ti, créeme lo sé, he estado contigo todo este tiempo, es tu madre, lo entiendo… pero si algo te llega a pasar…yo…" Rick dejó la frase en el aire. Pudo sentir como sus ojos se humedecían solo de pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que algo malo le ocurriera a Beckett.

Ella pudo notar como los ojos de Rick se nublaban entre gotas de agua y no supo que hacer. El se estaba abriendo a ella como pocas veces lo había hecho, podía verlo expuesto frente a ella y no sabía como reaccionar a esta nueva situación en la que se estaban adentrando.

Castle respiró profundo e intentó tranquilizarse por unos segundos, aún quedaban cosas que decir.

"He estado soñando" dijo Rick sacando a Kate de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kate tratando de volver a la conversación.

"Toda esta semana, he tenido el mismo sueño" Ahora Castle la miró directo a los ojos tratando de reunir la entereza para continuar.

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó ella.

"Tu y yo estamos dentro del auto mientras se hunde en el mar…" Rick observó la expresión de Kate buscando algún signo que le dijera si Kate sabía a que quería llegar con todo esto. "El agua comenzaba a llegarnos al cuello, no podíamos salir porque los cinturones se habían atascado y perdiste tu arma, Entonces tu… me decías que me amabas y me besabas" Rick siguió buscando signos en la expresión de Kate y para cuando había terminado la frase observó que esos bellos ojos se humedecía rápidamente.

Rick acercó su rostro al de Kate y con su mano secó suavemente las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por el rostro de ella, luego acarició sus mejillas y se detuvo un momento en sus labios. Esos labios que había besado anteriormente una vez y de los cuales se había vuelto adicto sin poder volver a probarlos nuevamente. Se acercó lentamente a su oído y susurró:

"Por favor dime que no fue todo un sueño" le rogó en un suspiro.

Kate se estremeció al sentir la respiración de el tan cerca, más aún luego de escuchar esa frase. Giró su rostro hacia el y lo miró directo a los ojos, ahora eran sus propias manos las que se encontraban sobre las mejillas de el. Ella sonrió y pudo sentir como el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando pudo escuchar el fuerte e incesante latido de su corazón, buscó la mano de Rick y la llevó hacia su pecho, entonces el pudo sentirlo, ese corazón bombeando sangre a un ritmo que pensó nunca nadie podría soportar, era extremadamente fuerte y sólido.

"No es un sueño, esto es real" susurró Kate. Entonces llevó sus labios hacia las mejillas de el. "Y eso también fue real" dijo mientras lentamente acercaba sus labios a los de el pero los dedos de Rick sobre sus labios la sorprendieron alejándola de su meta.

El tomó el control de la situación, había pasado tanto tiempo imaginando esta situación y en su interior seguía creyendo que estaba soñando. Se tomó 5 segundos para aterrizar, es todo el tiempo que le iba a dar a su imaginación y era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a tierra. Tomó suavemente el rostro de Kate y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente y luego se deslizó entre sus ojos hacia la punta de su nariz en donde depositó otro beso, luego siguió bajando hasta su mentón.

"Castle" pronunció Kate sin darse cuenta, había llegado al punto donde no pudo contener tanta tensión, ya era suficiente.

El no respondió, simplemente siguió divirtiéndose y pasó a besar la comisura de sus labios, solo quedaba un lugar…

"Tengo una idea" dijo Castle de improviso y se alejó del rostro de Kate.

Ella ni siquiera pudo responder, aún tenía sus ojos cerrados. Cuando al fin salió de su estado de ensueño preguntó "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengamos una cita" dijo Castle emocionado por su brillante idea en el momento mas inoportuno.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Beckett confundida, mas pero no impresionada por la improvisada idea de Rick.

"Sí" asintió el con la cabeza emocionado y con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. "Nunca hemos tenido una y créeme, me muero por tener una cita con la detective más sexy e inteligente de esta ciudad" Castle se levantó del columpio y parándose frente a ella le ofreció su mano "¿Qué dices?"


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo XVIII

"Por favor Rick, dime donde vamos" Le rogó Kate en su veinteavo intento de saber a donde se dirigían a tener su cita.

El le besó la mano y le dijo "Kate, si te lo digo ya no sería una sorpresa y además perdería toda la magia"

Ella lo miró de reojo y le hizo una mueca. Kate era una mujer que recibía muy bien las sorpresas, mucho mejor si esas sorpresas iban a comenzar a provenir de Castle, pero la intriga la estaba matando. El taxi se detuvo y Rick pagó al chofer mientras Kate descendía de el, alzó la vista hacia lo más alto y se encontró frente a ella un gran edificio, el edificio más alto de Nueva York por cierto.

Kate miró con profunda confusión a Rick "¿Qué estamos haciendo frente al Empire State si se puede saber?

El se ubicó frente a ella y sin decir una palabra le ofreció con ternura lo que traía en sus manos todo este tiempo. Era una rosa roja, la más roja y bella rosa que Beckett había visto hasta ahora y no sabía si esa impresión por aquel regalo tan hermoso era producto de lo enamorada que estaba, porque cuando uno se enamora todo es más hermoso, o era simplemente porque ante la más pura realidad, en efecto, era la flor más hermosa que había visto. Castle pudo notar que las mejillas de Kate se sonrojaban y la más brillante de las sonrisas aparecía en su rostro al menos por quinta vez ese día, entonces supo que su regalo había causado el efecto esperado.

"Ya te lo dije, bienvenida a nuestra primera cita Señorita Katherine Beckett" le dijo Castle mientras le ofrecía el brazo, entonces Kate luego de recibir la rosa se tomó del brazo de Rick y ambos ingresaron al edificio que comenzaba a iluminarse para dar inicio al espectáculo nocturno.

Allí arriba, en el punto más alto de la ciudad, el único lugar en donde se podía observar la ciudad y sus luces en todo su esplendor, pero además el único lugar en donde esas mismas luces causaban el mínimo efecto en contra de la luz de las estrellas, estaba dispuesto un sofá que miraba hacia Central Park, sobre el, una botella de champagne y dos copas les esperaban. Nadie más estaba en la azotea del Empire State, solo ellos dos.

Kate ni siquiera pudo encontrar las palabras en su mente para describir lo maravilloso y romántico del concepto de la cita y no necesitaba hacerlo tampoco, su expresión facilmente le dio las señales suficientes a Rick de que le había encantado. El tomó suavemente la mano de Kate y la condujo hacia el sofá

"Cierra tus ojos y recuéstate" dijo Castle con una sonrisa picarona

"¿Qué me vas a hacer?"

"Solo confía en mí, te va a encantar" Castle sonrió aún más al pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer con Kate, pero no, los planes de esta noche estaban muy lejos de lo que su mente a veces soñaba.

Beckett simplemente hizo lo que Castle le pidió, cerró sus ojos y se recostó boca arriba, entonces el se ubicó en cuclillas a su lado y comenzó a hablar.

"Hubo un tiempo, cuando comencé a escribir libros en que la inspiración no venía a mi muy fácilmente que digamos, no fueron tiempos muy lindos, mi matrimonio había fracasado hace poco y tenía que seguir siendo el responsable de mi bella e inteligente hija Alexis mientras su madre se iba de fiesta en fiesta. Mi publicista se convirtió en mi ex y cada día que pasaba me presionaba más para que entregara la historia, llegó un momento en el que tenía que entregar 15 capítulos para el día siguiente o perdía el apoyo de la editorial y yo ni siquiera tenía decidido el nombre del personaje principal. Un día por una extraña razón decidí venir aquí a mirar la ciudad, pensar, aclarar mis ideas, alejarme de todo y sin darme cuenta estuve 8 horas mirando el horizonte sin moverme, en cierto momento salí de mi estado mental, levante la vista y vi todo oscuro, ya era de noche, el cielo estaba claro y lleno de estrellas, incluso pude ver el recorrido de un satélite mientras cruzaba el cielo" Richard hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir " Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que había descubierto el único lugar en todo Nueva York en donde se podían ver las estrellas. Aquí no hay edificios que te molesten, luces que te encandilen, gente bulliciosa corriendo de un lado a otro. Este es el único lugar en donde pude encontrar paz. Esa misma noche volví a casa y fui capaz de escribir más que 15 capítulos de _Derrick Storm_. Luego de eso, cada vez que siento la necesidad de hacerlo vengo aquí y tomo mis decisiones. La mejor parte de todo es que nadie conoce este lugar, solo yo y ahora tu"

Beckett escuchó todo esto con bastante detención mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste aquí? Preguntó.

"Te responderé, si abres tus ojos y miras al cielo"

De pronto allí estaba frente a sus ojos esa gran e infinita cortina de pequeñas luces titilantes, miles y millones de ellas cubriendo el cielo de la gran ciudad. Sintió como si estuviera descubriendo un mundo completamente nuevo, una escena que había estado siempre justo sobre su cabeza pero que nunca había sido capaz de ver y observar.

"Por dios Castle esto es hermoso, no puedo creer que nunca lo haya notado"

Castle se puso de pie, tomó las copas y le ofreció una a Beckett "A veces las cosas más hermosas e importantes para nosotros están justo en frente pero nos ponemos barreras y no las vemos o simplemente no queremos verlas"

"¿Qué estamos celebrando?" preguntó ella mientras recibía la copa.

Rick llenó las copas y se sentó al lado de Kate "Estamos celebrando que anoche vine aquí y me di cuenta que no podía seguir poniéndome barreras y que tenía que luchar por la mujer más hermosa e importante que ha existido en mi vida estos últimos cuatro años"

Con estas palabras Kate se sonrojó nuevamente e intentando mantener la compostura quiso agregar algo a ese brindis

"Yo también quiero hacer un brindis, quiero brindar por esos escritores que se quedan sin ideas y necesitan encontrar musas, musas que no pueden evitar enamorarse de escritores, porque creo que toda musa necesita un escritor y por lo que veo esta musa ya encontró al suyo"

Y habiendo dicho esto pudo observar como Castle se sonrojaba, por fin ella no era la única víctima de la vergüenza. Ambos bebieron un trago del licor y mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro, era como si fuera imposible mirar hacia otro lugar, no había nada mejor, nada por lo que valiera la pena dejar de mirar sus ojos. Rick dejó su copa en el suelo y se acercó un poco más a Kate sin decir una palabra, ella se dio cuenta de que Castle miraba fijamente sus labios, estaba más que claro que la tensión que existía entre ellos dos en ese momento no podía ser más grande.

"¿Sabes lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi?" dijo Rick mientras jugaba con los dedos de Kate. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Me pregunté como era posible que alguien pudiera tener unos labios y unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos" el continuó hablando mientras rozaba sus dedos contra sus labios " Y para el final del día no podía entender como es que podías ser tan pesada y odiosa, no había manera de sacarte una sonrisa, y esa carácter precisamente fue el que me hizo querer entenderte, y hasta el día de hoy Kate hay millones de cosas que me siguen sorprendiendo de ti, es como si fuera un misterio sin resolver…"

" Y ambos sabemos que tiendes a obsesionarte con encontrar la verdad" dijo Kate interrumpiéndolo.

"Igual que tú" respondió el mientras se acercaba lentamente al oído de ella para decir casi en un susurro "Las buenas noticias son que estoy sentado a solas con esta obsesión y que cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ella"

Y habiendo dicho esto Rick acercó sus labios hacia los de Kate y pudo sentir finalmente el roce y el calor de esos labios que lo sacaban de quicio cada vez que pensaba en ellos. Tomó el rostro de Kate suavemente entre sus manos y presionó aún más sus labios mientras Kate comenzaba a acariciar su cabello. La respiración de ambos estaba al mil por ciento, habían deseado hace tanto este momento que ni todo el aire del mundo podría ser suficiente para calmar su respiración. Fue un beso bastante intenso pero también lleno de momentos de tranquilidad y ternura, muchas veces ellos solo se quedaron ahí, sintiendo la cercanía del otro, la piel del otro, y en otros momentos se convertía en el beso más sexy que jamás hubieran presenciado las estrellas de Nueva York.


	20. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX

Esa mañana decidió levantarse más temprano de lo normal para alcanzar a su padre antes de que despertara, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Normalmente era su padre quien hacía esto los fines de semana pero esta vez Alexis quiso hacerle un pequeño regalo y alegrarle el día. Este último tiempo las cosas en su vida habían estado bastante complicadas para el, por decirlo menos, comenzando con su último caso, el cual casi le arrebató la vida y terminando con la especial relación que tenía con la detective Beckett.

Preparó pancakes tal y como su padre le había enseñado y llenó una taza con el mejor café que encontró, lo puso todo en una bandeja y caminó hacia la habitación de Rick para darle la sorpresa, pero cuando estaba llegando a ella le pareció extraño ver que la puerta de su habitación estaba entrecerrada, cosa extraña pues el acostumbraba dormir con la puerta abierta, entonces decidió asomarse silenciosamente por el pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta para ver cual era el motivo de esta anormal conducta. Lo que Alexis vio esa mañana fue una de las cosas mas impactantes que le había tocado ver, no por la imagen en sí sino por lo que aquello significaba. Le significó todo tratar de mantener la fuerza para sostener la bandeja en sus manos ya que no sabía si ponerse a llorar, gritar, reír o comenzar a correr en círculos por la casa con las manos en alto gritando todo tipo de incoherencias. Después de largos segundos aguantando la respiración decidió que lo mejor sería respirar profundo he ir en busca de apoyo moral.

"¿Qué pasa querida? Habla de una vez por favor, me estas matando de los nervios" dijo Martha mientras se sentaba en el sillón he intentaba comprender lo que su nieta quería decirle.

"Esta bien, solo dame unos segundos, esto es demasiado grande" le respondió Alexis mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que pudo tranquilizarse y continuar "Esta mañana quise darle una sorpresa a mi papá… me levanté temprano, hice el desayuno y pensé que le encantaría si le llevaba el desayuno a la cama… entonces fue cuando…"

"Entonces fue cuando que…" Martha trataba de sacarle la información, nunca había visto a su nieta tan nerviosa por algo.

Alexis respiró muy profundo y se dio fuerzas para seguir "Vi la puerta de su habitación entrecerrada y me asomé a mirar por que la puerta estaba así y…oh por Dios, ¿Cómo te lo digo sin que te de un infarto?"

"¡Mi Dios, Alexis, dilo de una vez!"

Rick despertó con la luz del día que entraba por su ventana, sospechó que debían ser las ocho de la mañana o algo así. Se sentía bastante cansado pues las horas de sueño no habían sido más de cuatro y luchaba contra sus párpados para poder comenzar el día y observar el mundo, entonces sintió el aroma de esa dulce fragancia, que nunca antes había sentido, al menos no a esa hora del día, pero que conocía bastante bien y le encantaba. Supo inmediatamente de donde provenía, era ella, que se encontraba entre sus brazos durmiendo placidamente como si no existiera ninguna otra preocupación en el mundo y sonrió al pensar en la situación, que jamás imaginó pudiera llegar a ser realidad mas que dentro de su incesante imaginación. Richard acarició las manos de Kate mientras dormía y se acomodó con la intención de no levantarse jamás de la cama, al menos por ahora no estaba dentro de sus planes alejarse de ella ni por un segundo.

"¡¿Qué?" dijo completamente impresionada Martha "No estas jugando conmigo ¿Cierto?"

"Abue, como se te ocurre, esto es demasiado importante como para estar haciendo bromas" le respondió Alexis.

"Entonces lo que me dices es que la detective Beckett y mi hijo están durmiendo acurrucados, en la misma cama , juntos …" Prosiguió Martha haciendo un gran esfuerzo por visualizar la situación.

"No olvides el detalle de que están vestidos" Agregó Alexis.

"Eso nieta, es lo que más me impacta, créeme"

"Lo sé, es demasiado "No-mi-papá" , no se si me explico"

"Te entiendo completamente" Hubo un silencio entre las dos hasta que Alexis preguntó.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Digo… en algún momento tendrán que salir de allí no?"

"No deberíamos hacer nada hasta que salgan, no podemos molestarlos… solo Dios sabe que fue lo que paso anoche"

"¿Estarán juntos o será algo pasajero?" Se preguntó Alexis emocionada tratando de analizar lo que había visto.

"No creo que sea pasajero, ambas sabemos que tu padre lleva años enamorado de Kate, si están en esa situación debe ser que ambos están dando un gran paso, al fin" Entonces ambas sonrieron al saber que Rick al menos en este momento estaba disfrutando como nadie de su situación.

"Buenos días detective" saludó Castle a Beckett mientras le regalaba un beso de buenos días en la mejilla. "Siempre quise decir eso" continuó Castle emocionado al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Kate se volteó para poder mirarlo y devolverle su beso con uno en los labios "Buenos días Rick, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?"

El sonrió pues sabía perfectamente cual era su respuesta y no dudó en contestar "Nunca he tenido una mejor manera de comenzar el día en toda mi vida"

"Me alegra saber que estoy aquí para ayudarte con eso" le respondió Beckett mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y esto hizo que Rick reaccionara devolviéndole ese abrazo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Le preguntó Rick a Beckett.

"Un poco sí"

"Iré a preparar café y algo para comer, vuelvo enseguida" Contestó Richard y se levantó de la cama para ir a preparar desayuno. Caminó por la casa con mucho sigilo para no ocasionar un bullicio que hiciera que su madre o Alexis, quienes supuestamente deberían estar durmiendo, despertaran y se encontrara en una situación bastante difícil de abordar para él en estos momentos. Cuando llegó a la cocina se dio cuenta de que sobre la mesa estaban servidos dos tazas de café y unos pancakes recién cocinados y mientras los miraba con extrañeza sintió una voz que provenía detrás de él.

"Puedes tomarlos, los hice hace un rato para ti" dijo Alexis respaldada por su abuela.

Castle nervioso por ser descubierto le preguntó que qué hacía despierta tan temprano a lo que Alexis contestó:

"Me desperté porque quería darte una sorpresa y llevarte el desayuno a la cama"

Rick procesó un momento lo que su hija le estaba diciendo, si ella le había preparado desayuno pero no se lo llevó al dormitorio, solo podía existir una razón para que hubiese cambiado de opinión.

"¿Fuiste a dejármelo al dormitorio?" le preguntó Rick nervioso por cal sería la respuesta

"Lo hizo" Contestó su madre esta vez con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"Entonces tu… viste…"

"Lo hice" respondió esta ves su hija con una sonrisa.

"Está bien" dijo el. "Esto se merece una reunión familiar" afirmó Richard, y acercándose a su hija y su madre las abrazó y les contó todo lo que había pasado esa noche, como había logrado tener su primera cita con Kate, como había conseguido pasar la noche con ella y que significaba todo esto.

"No puedo explicar muy bien lo que está pasando, al menos no hasta que lo converse bien con ella pero lo que se es que la amo, y ella me ama, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar con ella"

Entonces de los ojos de Martha comenzaron a caer lágrimas de felicidad, de alegría por ver que su hijo era tan feliz y que cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de la detective era como si sus ojos se iluminaran inexplicablemente. "Ven aquí cariño, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al darme esta noticia" le dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti papá, tu y la detective Beckett están hechos el uno para el otro, a estas alturas ya no te imaginaba con otra persona más que con ella" continuó Alexis mientras se unía al abrazo grupal.

Ahora que su familia lo sabía, no le quedaba más que volver a su habitación y disfrutar del resto de la mañana junto a ellas y Kate, seguramente esta sería una mañana para no olvidar.


	21. Nota del autor 2

A todos mis lectores:

Primero: OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGG el final de temporada.. $·&%$%/&$&"·)$%/·"/$/·! Hermosooo! Hermooosoooooo! Epicamente Epico! . No tengo palabras dentro de mi diccionario que puedan decir lo feliz que he estado estas dos semanas de que Castle y Beckett AL FIN ESTEN JUNTOS!. Se que sienten lo mismo que yo, no tengo necesidad de explicárselos :P

Segundo: Luego de ver el espectacular final de temporada, luego de que lo analicé, procesé y observé una y otra vez, me di cuenta de que nada de lo que yo escriba e invente aquí va a superar o siquiera llegar a los talones a los que escribieron Marlowe y su equipo. Creo que se me secó el cerebro, el gran maestro me robó la inspiración. Lamentablemente debido a esto ( y la falta de tiempo para escribir) no he podido continuar el fanfic, y me apena un montón estar postergándolo cuando según mis cálculos debería haber estado listo hace un mes atrás. Pero bueno, quería comunicarles que me tomaré un tiempo para ordenar las ideas del fanfic y poder escribirlo como corresponde y que no se vuelva tedioso D: . Espero que me comprendan y que me esperen un tiempo (que espero no sea demasiado) para poder entretenerls con un poco de lectura recreativa durante este horrible Hiatus que nos espera.

Aloha


	22. Capítulo 20

Capítulo XX

"Aquí tienes…pancakes y café" Dijo Castle mientras entraba a la habitación sosteniendo la bandeja con el desayuno que había preparado Alexis.

Kate pudo sentir el aroma a café desde la cama y se sonrió. Rick siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa usando este truco, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Castle trayéndole café por las mañanas era su parte favorita del día. "Mmmm, Mis dos alimentos favoritos en todo el mundo" dijo ella.

"¿Y yo?" contestó Rick con ese tono "serio-cómico" característico de el.

"Tu no eres comida Castle" Respondió ella recibiendo la bandeja mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Pero podría ser tu plato favorito, o tu postre favorito… como tu quieras" contestó Castle aprovechándose de sus habilidades para hacer que Beckett se sonrojara mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella, lo suficiente como para que sus labios estuvieran separados por una mínima distancia, pero el no se movió ni un milímetro hacia delante, manteniendo la tensión entre ambos. Kate no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, era un gesto que a veces hacía inconscientemente, luego se sonrió y dijo:

"Ya veremos Rick, ya veremos" contestó ella levantando las cejas y dándole esa sonrisa de "Mis intenciones pueden no ser buenas" que últimamente Rick se estaba acostumbrando a ver en ella.

"Uhhhh, me gusta esa sonrisa" dijo Castle mientras desviaba su mirada y tomaba un sorbo de su café para probarlo "Wow, también adoro este café, Alexis si que sabe como hacerlo"

Entonces los ojos de Kate parecieron casi salirse de sus orbitas al escuchar que Alexis había preparado el desayuno "¿Alexis hizo esto? ,¿Está despierta? …. ¿Ella sabe que…?"

"Espera, espera un momento, deja de hacer tantas preguntas y relájate" dijo Rick interrumpiéndola "Si, Alexis hizo el desayuno porque pensó que yo estaba solo y quería darme una sorpresa en la mañana, claramente ella está despierta y sí, sabe que estás aquí conmigo. Me la encontré en la cocina junto con mi madre recién"

"¿Con Martha?". Por el tono con que Beckett hacia estas preguntas se notaba que le preocupaba lo que pensaran Alexis y la madre de Castle, de que ella hubiera pasado la noche en su casa y estuviera con Rick. Ellos formaban una familia tan unida que imaginarse dentro de ella le costaba trabajo, no era que no le acomodara ni gustara la idea, es más, pertenecer a esa familia era uno de los obsequios que podía regalarle su noviazgo con Castle, pero ella sabía que para Alexis y Martha nunca fue fácil que Rick trabajara para la policía y hubiera estado al borde de la muerte en varias oportunidades por su culpa. Pensó que simplemente se sentía un poco intimidada por esta nueva situación que estaba viviendo.

Rick solo se limitó a observarla y no contestar, le parecía que el claro nerviosismo de Kate era en muchas maneras tiernísimo y no pudo dejar de sonreír.

Ella notó que Castle parecía reírse de ella "¿Qué?"

"Eres la mujer más tierna que he conocido en mi vida, mira, si estás preocupada por lo que Alexis pueda pensar, acabo de hablar con ella y no podría estar más feliz por ambos, y mi madre cuando le dije, derramó lágrimas de alegría, así que solo relájate, disfruta tu desayuno y prepárate por que esta tarde, es tarde familiar de películas"

Kate se relajó lo más que pudo, respiró profundo y besó dulcemente a Castle "Está bien"

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que comenzar una relación con Richard Castle le sería tan complicado , sentía nerviosismo y torpeza en ella, dos cosas que nunca había sentido al estar con otro hombre y pensaba que se debía a lo importante que había sido Castle en su vida durante estos último cuatro años, ya comenzaba a verlo casi como un sueño que se estaba cumpliendo, y todos sabemos que cuando uno de tus sueños más importantes está apunto de cumplirse las emociones están a flor de piel. A veces pensaba en el día en que ambos se conocieron, después de que hubiera descubierto que un asesino usaba las historias de su escritor favorito para matar gente y se vió en la obligación de contactarlo, trabajar con él y se dio cuenta de que era el hombre menos serio, obstinado y petulante del planeta e hizo todo lo posible para deshacerse de él, pero Richard Castle tenía otros planes y desde ese día su destino cambio. Ahora le daba risa pensar en todos los enojos que le hizo pasar y agradecía que la hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión con los años y que se hubiera convertido en su compañero, en su amigo, en la persona que le salvaría la vida tantas veces y en la persona de la que se enamoraría tan profundamente como para dejarlo saber todo sobre ella.

Luego de tomar desayuno decidieron bañarse y ya que Beckett no llevaba consigo ropa limpia Rick le prestó una de sus playeras, la cual tenía un gran logo de "La guerra de las galaxias" en la parte de adelante.

"Bonita playera" dijo Kate mientras se cambiaba en el baño.

"Deberías verme usarla mientras juego con mi espada de luz, es de lo más genial"

" ` Espada de luz ´¿Así es como le llamas?" respondió Kate procurando que su voz sonara sexy.

Esto hizo reír a Castle quien entendió de inmediato el doble sentido de la frase "Katherine Beckett, jamás lo pensé de ti"

Luego de compartir un par de risas salieron de la habitación para pasar tiempo con la familia y fue un agrado para Kate encontrarse con Alexis y Martha, de quienes recibió un gran abrazo seguido de sus respectivas y cariñosas felicitaciones por su relación con Rick. Pasado un rato decidieron sentarse todos frente al televisor a mirar un par de películas con tramas livianas para pasar la tarde como "Atrápame si puedes" y "Los vengadores" . Algunas veces Martha y Alexis, aprovechándose de que las palomitas se agotaban, ponían pausa, iban a la cocina y se paraban a mirar que hacían Rick y Kate cuando ellas no estaban cerca, y es que ver la ternura de ambos y la forma en que Rick la abrazaba y Kate encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos era todo un espectáculo, sobretodo cuando uno de los dos decía algo divertido y ambos reían y se miraban como si nadie más estuviera ahí.

"Hace años que no veía a tu padre tan feliz"

"Lo sé, pensaba lo mismo. Realmente Beckett lo hace feliz" respondió Alexis mientras volteaba a mirarlos y veía que se besaban "Awwwwwh, míralos. Desearía poder llegar a tener una relación como la de ellos algún día"

"Lo harás querida"

En ese momento de escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

"Quédense como están, yo voy a abrir" Martha dijo mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta.

"¿Alguien pidió pizza o está esperando a alguien?" preguntó Castle desde el sofá.

Alexis negó con la cabeza y acompañó su gesto con un no.

Martha llegó a la puerta y abrió.

"Hola Martha, tanto tiempo, ¿Están Rick y Alexis en casa?"

"¿Quién es mamá?" Preguntó Castle.

La voz de Martha parecía no tener fuerza, le costó trabajo hacerse escuchar "Es…"

"¡Ricky soy yo!" dijo la visita mientras entraba a la casa.

Entonces Castle volteó y cuando vió quien era dejó de respirar inconcientemente, para cuando se dio cuenta respiró profundo y todo lo que pudo salir de su boca fue "¿Meredith?"


	23. Capítulo 21

Este capítulo resultó un poco más largo pero fue entretenido para mi escribirlo. Este semana tengo un poco más de tiempo así que probablemente el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto: Tengan paciencia y aguanten el Hiatus . Cada día que pasa es uno menos para la próxima temporada y uno más en que Rick y Kate están juntos *O* , ya llevan un mes, esto hay que celebrarlo!

Capítulo XXI

En ese momento todo el mundo pareció voltear para observar la reacción de Rick y creyó por un momento que todo era una broma, nada tenía lógica dentro de esta historia, ¿Por qué Meredith aparecería de la nada en su casa justo ahora, justo cuando Beckett estaba con él?, pobre Kate, esta no sería una situación nada cómoda para ella, tampoco lo sería para ellos mismos, ni siquiera lo era para Alexis. Todo era tan… inoportuno y extraño, precisamente como era Meredith, inoportuna cada vez que podía.

Meredith se adentró un poco más en la casa caminando hacia la sala de estar, como si todo el lugar fuera de ella, donde podía ver más de cerca a Rick y… una mujer sentada a su lado.

"Hola `gatito´, hace tiempo que no nos vemos" dijo ella levantando la mano para saludar a la distancia.

Gatito era un apodo que esperaba no tener que escuchar jamás nunca de nuevo en su vida, lo odiaba, tanto como odiaba la visita de su pelirroja ex esposa en este momento. Lo volvía loco, y no precisamente en la buena manera, pero no iba a dejar que su lenguaje corporal lo delatara y creó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro para saludarla "lo más cordialmente posible", después de todo los modales nunca debían perderse.

"Hola Meredith" saludó Rick desde el sofá.

"Oh, veo que tienes visitas ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

"Sí" respondieron al mismo tiempo Alexis, Martha y Castle.

"No" contestó Beckett casi un segundo después que los demás, haciendo que su respuesta sobresaliera. Dos segundos de silencio incómodo más tarde Kate se odiaba por haber respondido esa pregunta y provocar que Meredith la reconociera.

"¿Detective Beckett? ¿Eres tu?" preguntó Meredith para confirmar que era ella mientras la observaba con mayor detención y sin esperar respuesta agregó "Sí, eres tú ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" y nuevamente sin esperar respuesta continuó sorprendida por su nuevo hallazgo "¿Acaso ustedes están juntos?"

Entonces Rick y Kate se miraron sin saber que decir y se sonrojaron, solo había pasado poco más de un día desde que habían tenido su primera cita, unas horas desde ese maravilloso beso sobre el Empire State y hace un poco más de una semana se habían declarado amor cuando estuvieron a segundos de morir mientras su automóvil se hundía en el mar. Había pasado muy poco tiempo, no lo suficiente como para que ambos pudieran hablar sobre su relación y establecer que eran ellos ahora, aunque parecía obvio para el resto del mundo para ellos no eran tan simple como se veía, por lo que responder a esa pregunta les tomó varios segundos de incomodidad y sorpresa, cosa que Alexis notó e intentó ayudarles un poco.

"¿Mamá, qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Alexis interviniendo en la conversación.

Meredith volteó al escuchar la voz de su hija, de quien hasta ahora no había notado su presencia "¡Alexis! Mi hija, ¿Cómo estás? Ven aquí a darme un abrazo" dijo ella abriendo los brazos mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

"Hola" saludó Alexis mientras abrazaba a su madre "Te extrañe" . La verdad es que ella si extrañaba a su madre, pero solo hasta cierto punto. La amaba, de eso no había duda alguna, pero era bastante conciente de que la mayoría de las veces prefería tenerla un poco más lejos que cerca.

"Yo también" respondió Meredith con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Rick se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Meredith para saludarla como correspondía.

"Hola Ricky"dijo su ex esposa mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo y le decía al oído "Veo que no estuviste perdiendo el tiempo"

" Siempre tan oportuna con tus visitas, no habías venido en tantos meses y apareces justo hoy ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Respondió el intentando sonreír.

"Me llamaron para hacer una audición para una obra de teatro aquí en New York y pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar a ver a mi hermosa hija y mi ex esposo"

Castle seguía manteniendo su sonrisa pero claramente estaba fingiendo todo. Entonces Alexis preguntó algo de lo que quizás se arrepentiría en 5 segundos:

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en New York?"

" Una semana máximo"

"Una semana, puedo soportarlo" pensaron Castle , Alexis Y Martha en sus mentes.

"Pero si la audición va bien tendré que quedarme más"

4…5…. "¿Porqué tenía que preguntarle eso?" pensó Alexis, había llegado el arrepentimiento.

Kate que se había levantado del sofá inmediatamente después de Castle escuchó en silencio el momento familiar, había visto la manera en que Meredith se acercaba a Rick y sintió una extraña sensación dentro de si misma, como si algo le estuviera presionando levemente el pecho y su corazón se acelerara. Ya había sentido eso antes, cada ves que Rick llegaba con una de sus voluptuosas, rubias y vacías acompañantes al precinto.

Como era de esperarse ella mantuvo la compostura y se calmó. Meredith había sido la ex esposa del hombre que amaba en este momento y también era la madre de Alexis, ¿Cómo competir contra eso? Su relación solo llevaba… un día.

"Será mejor que me vaya" pensó en voz alta. ¿Acaso había dicho eso fuerte?

La familia volteó a mirarla y le pidieron que por favor se quedara.

"¿Por qué?, aún tenemos que terminar de ver la película" le rogó Castle.

"Si y las palomitas están por salir " Agregó Alexis.

"Además no tienes que ir a trabajar mañana, así que no tienes de que preocuparte" Prosiguió Martha.

Rick se acercó a Kate, la tomó de la mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos "Por favor, quédate"

"No uses tus ojos de cachorro conmigo, sabes que no funcionan" mintió Kate, por supuesto que funcionaban, esa mirada tan tierna le derretía el corazón, pero no se podía quedar, se sentía demasiado incómoda "Tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa. Además ayer Esposito me dejó un mensaje en la contestadora y me dijo que iba ir a visitarme con Ryan, y no queremos que llegue a mi departamento y yo no esté… comenzará a hacerme preguntas y…"

"¿No queremos que se enteren sobre nosotros?" preguntó Rick.

"Quieres que les diga?" preguntó Kate sobre la pregunta de Rick . Esto si era extraño, estaban teniendo esta conversación delante de la familia de Castle.

Castle se quedó pensando unos momentos sin saber que contestar y en su momento de silencio se dio cuenta que todos estaban muy callados escuchando lo que el y Beckett hablaban, tal vez este no era el momento ni el lugar para conversarlo.

"Tal vez deberíamos hablar esto después"

"Si" respondió ella.

Castle le respondió solo con una sonrisa y le dijo "Entonces toma tu chaqueta y vamos" luego se volteó hacia las tres mujeres que los observaban "La señorita Beckett debe irse"

"Nooo ¿Por qué?" dijeron dos de ellas al unísono.

"Ryan y Esposito van a ir a visitarme hoy así que debo irme, pero muchas gracias por el día, fue muy entretenido" contestó Kate mientras se acercaba a Martha y Alexis para despedirse.

"Es una pena que tengas que irte querida, pero ya tendremos muchos otros días de entretención en familia para disfrutar" le dijo Martha a Kate mientras le daba el más cariñoso de los abrazos.

"Por supuesto que sí los habrán" respondió Kate tomando las manos de Martha y volteándose hacia Alexis.

"Nos vemos luego detective, estoy muy feliz de que usted y mi papá estén juntos al fin" dijo Alexis despidiéndose.

"Yo también estoy feliz" respondió ella.

Luego era el turno de despedirse de Meredith "Adiós Meredith, fue un gusto verte"

"Igualmente y felicitaciones a los dos, hacen una linda pareja, pero no te cases con el, no vas a poder dormir temprano porque todas las noches se queda leyendo hasta tarde con la luz encendida y cuando duerme en cierta posición hace un extraño sonido que…"

"Está bien, está bien, se nos hace tarde, voy a dejarla al taxi y vuelvo" Dijo Castle interrumpiendo todo lo que su entrometida e inoportuna ex esposa quería decir, tomó a Kate de la mano y la sacó rápidamente del departamento.

Una vez que estuvieron solos en el ascensor Kate no pudo contener su pregunta "¿Así que haces ruidos extraños cuando duermes?" lo dijo en tono casi burlesco.

"Eso es una mentira, pero si aún tienes la duda puedes averiguarlo por ti misma"

Kate sonrió al entender el sentido de sus palabras. Una de las tantas cosas que amaba de el era el modo en que siempre parecía estar jugando y divirtiéndose con ella, al principio le parecía que era todo un acto para molestarla y sacarla de quicio, pero pronto comprendió que esa era el arma que el poseía para sacarla una sonrisa incluso en los días más difíciles. Ahora ya no era solo para molestarla o hacerla reír, estaba diciéndole cosas que tenían que ser leídas con subtítulos, Richard Castle claramente se le estaba insinuando y quería algo de ella… talvez no era necesario que siguiera insistiendo… talvez ambos estaban buscando lo mismo.


	24. Capítulo 22

Mis más sinceras disculpas por el atraso de meses de este capítulo pero la universidad y el bloqueo mental no me dejaban escribir, lo bueno es que estoy de vacaciones y terminaré el fanfic este mes :D , para que no se queden en la eterna espera de leer los capítulos. Sin nada más que decir quiero agradecerles a los que siguen leyendo esto, de verdad lo aprecio por montones

Capítulo XXII

Rick bajó a dejar a Kate al taxi que la esperaba en la calle y luego de despedirse y de que Castle se disculpara al menos unas tres veces por la sorprendente nueva visita que acababan de recibir, Beckett se subió al automóvil y partió rumbo a su departamento. Durante todo el camino no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que le había pasado los últimos dos días, cosas maravillosas y buenas pero que aún necesitaba procesar. Una vez que el taxi llegó a su destino Kate se bajo de el y caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, en ese instante fue cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

"Hey Beckett" gritó la voz mientras descendía de un auto estacionado a un par de metros.

" ¡Ryan!" Respondió ella viendo como su compañero y amigo se acercaba junto a Esposito "Pensé que vendrían más tarde" continuó mientras les daba un abrazo a ambos.

"La verdad es que llegamos hace 15 minutos y llamamos pero no respondiste" respondió Esposito.

"Si, lo que pasa es que…." Se detuvo Beckett al hablar ¿Qué iba a decir?, tendría que inventar algo pronto si no quería que comenzaran a hacer preguntas "… fui a visitar a mi padre y perdí la noción del tiempo" continúo sin hacer contacto visual con sus amigos. Error, ella sabía que todo mentiroso no miraba a los ojos o lo hacía en exceso para intentar encubrir su mentira, en su caso había actuado de la primera manera y ella estaba conciente de ello, solo esperaba que Ryan y Esposito no lo hubieran notado.

"¿El está bien?" preguntó Ryan.

"Sí, gracias por preguntar, de hecho les envía saludos" inventó esta vez sin cometer el mismo error. Ambos detectives sonrieron ante su respuesta "¿Subimos?" les preguntó Kate invitándolos a pasar para continuar con la conversación en su departamento.

"Claro" Respondieron ambos detectives al mismo tiempo.

Una vez arriba y ya mas cómodos Beckett les sirvió tragos a ambos y se sentaron a conversar en el sofá. Ambos compañeros se la pasaron toda la tarde riendo y contándole a Beckett las cosas divertidas que habían pasado en el precinto los últimos días y también mencionaron cuanto extrañaban tenerla trabajando por esos lados, no solo a ella, a Castle también, de quien increíblemente no habían tenido noticias los últimos días.

"¿Has visto a Castle? , la última vez que supimos de él fue la semana pasada, ayer no contestó

nuestras llamadas" preguntó Esposito.

"Queríamos invitarlo a tomarse un par de tragos pero no tuvimos noticias de él" continuó Ryan.

"Mmmmm no, la última vez que recibí una llamada de Castle fue hace ¿ 4 días tal ves ?" respondió Beckett sirviéndoles un poco más de whisky a sus amigos.

"Ah" balbuceó Ryan "Eso es raro"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Beckett.

"Beckett no te hagas la que no te importa, el tipo no ha dejado de seguirte cada día durante cuatro años y ahora que le prohíben volver al precinto derrepente desaparece…" respondió Esposito en lugar de su compañero.

"Y las evidencias muestran que cada vez que a ustedes dos les prohíben acercarse al precinto o seguir investigando un caso, se las arreglan para investigar por su cuenta… juntos" continuó Ryan mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Kate notó la sonrisa y el tono que usaba Ryan, claramente quería evidenciar la gran cantidad de tiempo y preocupación que por años habían mantenido ella y Rick, pero no se dejó incomodar y continuó respondiendo naturalmente "Bueno quizás… quizás se está tomando un tiempo, después de todo casi morimos en ese auto mientras se hundía, imagino que querrá pasar más tiempo con su familia"

Hubo un largo silencio en ese momento mientras Ryan y Esposito sobreanalizaban la situación y Beckett intentaba relajarse para no ser descubierta, sus compañeros estaban comenzando a cuestionarse, y con bastante razón, el supuesto hecho de que Castle no diera señales de vida.

"¿Estás segura de que no te ha llamado siquiera?" Preguntó Ryan.

"Ryan…." Respondió Kate con cara de impaciente.

"Está bien, no más preguntas"

"¿Pero si Castle hubiese llamado nos dirías cierto?" prosiguió Esposito.

"Javier…. ¿Por qué no habría de decírselos? Respondió ella.

Esposito se encogió de hombros pero Ryan levantó su dedo y mencionó su improvisada teoría "Yo sé por qué no habrían de decirnos.. tal ves ambos tienen un amorío secreto que están ocultando de nosotros…"

"Y Kate no venía de visitar a su padre, ¡estuvo con Castle toda el día!" dijo Esposito completando la idea de Ryan.

"¡Sí, y es por eso que Castle no contestaba su teléfono!"

"¡Estaban juntos!" terminaron diciendo al unísono y el silencio reinó en la habitación, Beckett intentaba mantener la compostura hasta el final, pero por un momento pensó que había dejado de respirar… sus amigos la habían descubierto.

"Hermano, esa estuvo buena, tremenda teoría que hemos imaginado"

"Lástima que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ganaría un montón de dinero con todo lo que hemos apostado" continuó Ryan riendo a carcajadas.

Kate analizó lo que sus amigos decían y para suerte de ella concluyó que solo estaban imaginando, pero sin saberlo le habían acertado de lleno a lo que ocurría. Mientras ella les siguiera la corriente todo saldría bien. Se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la cocina a buscar las cosas de comer mientras reía junto a ellos "¿Apuesta?¿Qué clase de apuesta sería esa?" dijo Kate desde la cocina.

Entonces Esposito le dio de codazos a Ryan para que se callara y no dijera nada.

Ryan respondió nervioso y sin encontrar palabras "¿Apuesta? Yo no dije apuesta.. lo que quise decir… fue…."

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Esposito interrumpiendo, para suerte de Ryan , la conversación. Esposito no tardó ni un segundo en contestar.

"Hola chica ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?... yo estoy bien ¿Qué ocurre?...ok…¿Me estás hablando en serio?...perdón… mmm está bien, voy para allá…si está conmigo….entiendo… te veo en 15 minutos, adiós"

Ryan estudió la cara de su amigo y supo inmediatamente que algo pasaba "¿Qué ocurre?"

Esposito respondió murmurando para que Beckett no pudiera oír desde la cocina "Era Lanie, ella tiene un cuerpo en la morgue que necesitamos ver" Esposito hizo una pausa y continuó para que su amigo notará lo serio de la situación " Ahora"

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Ryan murmurando.

"No puedo decírtelo aquí, solo sígueme la corriente en todo lo que haga, está bien?"

Ryan asintió con la cabeza, entonces Esposito se levantó del sofá y levantó la voz "Beckett me acaban de llamar de la morgue, Lanie tiene un cuerpo que necesitamos ir a ver"

"¿Quieren que los acompañe?"

"No , no es necesario, además se supone que estás fuera de servicio, prefiero que te cuides y te quedes aquí, no quiero tener problemas con Gates luego, desde el incidente de hace una semana nos tiene muy vigilados"

"Entiendo, bueno, ustedes saben que pueden venir cuando quieran, tenemos mucho de que hablar aún" dijo Kate acercándose a sus amigos y acompañándolos hacia la puerta al ver que Esposito tomaba su chaqueta para irse.

"Perdón por irnos tan pronto, te prometo que volveremos en cuanto podamos" Respondió Esposito abrazando a su compañera.

"No se preocupen, se perfectamente que tienen que ir de inmediato"

"Cuéntanos si sabes algo de Castle" continuó Ryan despidiéndose.

"Lo haré, que estén bien"

"Adiós" contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo y cruzaron la puerta hacia el pasillo.

Luego de dejar el departamento ambos detectives se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, entonces fue cuando Esposito le dijo a Ryan lo que Lanie realmente le había dicho al teléfono.

"El cuerpo que Lanie tiene en la morgue no es cualquier persona…" hizo una pausa mientras salían del ascensor "Es el tipo que intentó asesinar a Castle y Beckett unas semanas atrás"


	25. Capítulo 23

Capítulo XXIII

"Cuando recién llegó pensé que se me hacía cara conocida, entonces recordé el expediente del asesinato de Joanna Beckett, el cual mencionaba que sus otros colegas que estaban trabajando en el caso de Pulgatti también estaban muertos, resulta que hace unos años yo también revisé los expedientes de esos asesinatos relacionados al caso de la madre de Beckett…tuve que sentarme en una silla cuando descubrí quien es el" dijo Lanie mientras le mostraba una foto a Esposito y Ryan , mientras ellos la observaban continuó "Es Roger Murray, colega y amigo de Joanna Beckett en el caso de Pulgatti"

Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos con esta revelación, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sobretodo por las conclusiones que estaban a punto de visualizar.

"¿Cómo… cómo puedes estar segura de que es él quien intentó asesinar a Castle y Beckett?"

"Cuando fui a ver a Kate al hospital ella me lo dijo, me dijo que era a Roger Murray a quien había visto en ese auto, que jamás olvidaría ni un nombre ni una cara dentro del expediente de su madre, estaba muy segura" les aseguró Lanie mientras sostenía en sus manos la documentación correspondiente al cuerpo y los conducía hacia la mesa de autopsias.

¿No se supone que había muerto hace 13 años? Preguntó Ryan aún sin poder aceptar la idea.

"Claramente no. Llegó a la morgue hace un par de horas, no he tenido tiempo para hacerle todos los análisis" explicó ella tomando un lápiz del bolsillo de su camisa.

"¿Dónde lo encontraron?" preguntó Esposito.

"Dentro de una camioneta igual a la que atacó a Kate y Castle, en la orilla del Río Hudson, en la zona de Weehawken" Lanie mencionaba esto mientras quitaba de encima la manta azul que cubría el cuerpo.

"Wow" dijeron ambos detectives al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

Ella se situó más cerca de la mesa y procedió a explicar los datos técnicos forenses "Lo mismo dije yo cuando lo vi , tiene dos disparos en la cabeza, uno al parecer no salió pues no veo orificio de salida, otros ocho en el pecho y uno en cada rodilla"

Ryan observó con detención cada orificio de bala y luego dijo" Doce disparos, ¿Por qué alguien dispararía 12 veces contra una persona cuando un solo tiro puede hacer todo el trabajo?"

"Talvez por venganza" respondió Esposito mientras se encogía de hombros.

"O para torturarlo" concluyó su compañero.

"Me inclino más por la segunda, al parecer ninguno de los disparos del pecho dañó órganos vitales, todos fueron hechos en zonas estratégicas, pero tendré que hacer la autopsia para asegurarme de ello"

Ambos detectives asintieron con la cabeza y luego Esposito preguntó "¿Sabes hace cuánto murió?"

"Basándome en la lividez y temperatura del cuerpo, podría decir que murió hace seis o siete días" Lanie se acercó más al cuerpo y apuntó hacia las muñecas y tobillos de este. "¿Ven esas marcas?" preguntó "El tipo fue amarrado con un hilo lo suficientemente resistente como para que no escapara, y lo suficientemente delgado como para que le hiciera heridas profundas en muñecas y tobillos, debió haber estado al menos dos días así para quedar en estas condiciones. Pero hay otro detalle" mencionó mientras pasaba por encima de las manos del cadáver la luz infrarroja que mostró un símbolo dibujado con tinta invisible "El día del incidente de Castle y Beckett, ellos habían venido a ver un cadáver, el cuerpo le pertenecía a un estafador, a simple vista se veía un caso común y corriente, pero en una de sus manos tenía dibujado exactamente este mismo símbolo"

Los detectives examinaron con detención lo que Lanie les mostraba, entonces Esposito dijo dirigiéndose a Lanie "Esto no me gusta para nada, ¿Cómo es que un tipo supuestamente muerto aparece luego de 13 años, intenta matar a Castle y Beckett y luego aparece muerto y torturado?

"No lo sé cariño, pero sea lo que sea que esté pasando aquí algo me dice que las cosas pronto se pondrán bastante oscuras, Kate tendrá que enterarse de esto, no podemos ocultárselo, pero todos sabemos como reaccionará"

Mientras, Ryan observaba un pequeño papel doblado que se mantenía dentro de la palma de la mano empuñada del cadáver "Oigan, miren esto" dijo.

Lanie observó con mayor detención, se le había pasado por alto una pista en el cuerpo. Tomó unas pinzas y retiró el papel "¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó mientras lo abría y leía su contenido en voz alta.

Ryan y Espo intentaron asimilar rápidamente lo que les estaban diciendo pero no lograban dejar de sorprenderse. "Esa es la dirección de Castle" mencionó Ryan. "¿Por qué alguien como el tendría la dirección d…." Se interrumpió así mismo, todo comenzaba a calzar en su mente, solo había una razón para todo lo que estaba sucediendo "Están yendo tras él … ¡Van a matarlo!

Esposito al escuchar esto no tardó ni un solo segundo en tomar sus cosas y comenzar a correr "Vamos a buscar a Beckett… ahora"


	26. Capítulo 24

Capítulo XXIV

Luego de un día bastante agotador y de la visita de sus compañeros la detective, una vez sola en casa decidió que era momento de relajarse. Tomó un largo baño con espuma, incienso y velas para vaciar su mente y pensar en lo que le traería a futuro su relación con Rick, no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar ese maravilloso beso que habían compartido en el último piso del Empire State. Luego de las una de la mañana, decidió que era tiempo de irse a dormir, se puso el pijama y se recostó. Al cabo de 10 min y cuando estaba en ese estado en el que si despiertas no recuerdas si estabas dormida o aún pensando sobre los acontecimientos del día, sonó su teléfono móvil, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse, pero al leer de quien era el mensaje ese susto se transformó felicidad.

"_No puedo dormir y todo el mundo se acaba de ir a Los Hamptons por el fin de semana, la casa está sola. Desearía que estuvieras aquí, estoy aburrido y ya te extraño . ¿Cómo te fue con los chicos?"_

Decía el mensaje de texto que acababa de enviarle Rick. Ella decidió contestar de inmediato, sabía lo impaciente que podía ponerse su novio el escritor.

"_Espo y Ryan me preguntaron si sabía algo de ti, tuve que mentirles. Ellos también te extrañan, sería bueno que los llamaras y salieran (para no levantar sospechas). ¿Almorzamos juntos mañana? . También te extraño!"_

"_Buena idea, lo haré. Entonces, ¿mañana en mi casa?, cocinaré para ti… te encantará el postre. Te quiero inmensamente, no tienes idea de cuanto. Buenas noches"_

"_Apuesto a que sí me encantará . Créeme que se cuanto, porque siento lo mismo por ti. Muchos, muchos besos y buenas noches"_

Respondió y luego dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla para cerrar los ojos y dormirse nuevamente.

"¡Beckett!, ¡Beckett! ¿Estás ahí? , ¡Abre al puerta por favor!" se escuchó dentro de la casa cuando Kate volvió a despertar de un salto, mientras seguía escuchando que golpeaban la puerta de en frente.

"¡Ya voy!" Gritó al notar que la voz que la llamaba era la de su compañero Ryan. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta para abrir.

"Apresúrate por favor" Insistió esta vez Esposito desde afuera del departamento.

Kate abrió la puerta y se encontró con los dos detectives que parecían estar bastante preocupados por algo "¿Qué pasa Javi? Son las una y treinta de la mañana… ¿Por qu…?"

Esposito la interrumpió y le dijo lo más calmado que pudo, pero sin salir de su estado de alteración "Ve a buscar tu arma y acompáñanos, tenemos que irnos ahora"

"¿Pero qué está pasando?" preguntó Beckett asustándose un poco, no era para nada normal que los dos detectives se aparecieran en su casa a esas horas de la noche, menos en tal estado de perturbación.

"Castle está en peligro. Ahora necesito que vayas por tu arma, tenemos que irnos ahora"

Beckett no necesitó otras explicaciones, si Rick estaba en peligro , fuese lo que fuese, no necesitaba de más tiempo para analizar que estaba pasando. Si sus amigos se habían aparecido de madrugada en su casa, gritando frente a su puerta, diciendo que Castle estaba en peligro, no había tiempo que perder . Corrió hacia su habitación y sacó el arma que guardaba junto a la mesilla, tomó su chaqueta y salió del departamento junto a sus compañeros. Una vez dentro del automóvil ya puesto en marcha por Esposito, Kate quiso despejar sus dudas y entender la situación, a lo que sus compañeros contestaron muy agitados.

"Vamos a intentar ser lo más claros y concisos que podamos pero necesito que estés preparada para lo que vas a escuchar porque tiene que ver con el asesinato de tu madre" dijo Ryan tomando la mano de su compañera por un momento para brindarle su apoyo.

Beckett se sorprendió bastante por lo que Ryan le estaba diciendo pero no hizo preguntas, solo asintió con la cabeza para demostrar que estaba lista para escuchar, fuese lo que fuese.

Luego Ryan prosiguió "Nos fuimos de tu casa en la noche porque recibimos una llamada de Lanie, tenía un cuerpo en la morgue"

"Llegamos allí y nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que era el cuerpo de Roger Murray" continuó Esposito con la idea de Ryan.

"¿El hombre que trató de matarnos?" preguntó Beckett un tanto perturbada.

El detective asintió con la cabeza "Y también uno de los compañeros de trabajo de tu madre" dijo mientras giraba en una curva.

"El cuerpo mostraba heridas aparentemente producto de una tortura, pero también presentaba 12 disparos en distintas partes del cuerpo, su cuerpo fue abandonado a la orilla del Río Hudson" dijo Ryan explicando los detalles que sabían de la escena del crimen "Tenía ese extraño símbolo con tinta invisible, que tu ya viste en el cuerpo del estafador, en una de sus manos y dentro de ella en un papel…"

"Con la dirección de Castle. No sabemos por qué pero pensamos que van tras el ahora" continuó Esposito "Así que vamos a su casa"

Solo teniendo esta información el cerebro y astucia de Beckett trabajaron juntos para revelarle un giro en ciento ochenta grados dentro de la historia de la muerte de su madre.

"¿Cómo es que alguien que trabajaba en el caso de Pulgatti junto con mi madre se haría pasar por muerto, intenta asesinarme luego de 13 años y aparece muerto días desp…" Y con este razonamiento y unión de ideas Kate dedujo algo que la hizo estremecerse sin piedad, hasta que pudo recuperar el oxígeno en sus pulmones y decir "El estaba involucrado en el crimen que le imputaban a Pulgatti…, fue contratado para saber como iba la investigación y asegurarse de que la verdad de quienes son los reales responsables nunca se supiera" dijo Beckett dándose cuenta de que ahora todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido "¡Es perfecto!, se hace amigo de mi madre y trabaja en el caso junto a ella, y cuando notó que mi madre se acercaba demasiado a la verdad y que no había forma de detenerla, entonces buscan a Coonan para asesinarla, una vez que la asesinan el le hace creer a todo el mundo que corrió la misma suerte para eliminar toda sospecha" terminó diciendo mientras sus compañeros escuchaban con atención y pensaban en la teoría de Kate.

"¿Pero por qué aparecer de nuevo?, si estás muerto, te escondes…" preguntó a modo de acotación Esposito.

"Soy la única persona que ha investigado tanto este caso y no deben haber cabos sueltos… así que… su empleador lo amenaza y le dice que si no me asesina el será el próximo, es una simple marioneta"

"¿Y si cumplió lo que su empleador le dijo cómo es que terminó muerto?" preguntó esta vez el detective Ryan.

"Claramente no terminó bien su trabajo y además tenía demasiada información, como ya dije en ese caso nunca se han dejado cabos sueltos"

"Eso hace mucho sentido, pero aún no se que tiene que ver Castle en todo esto" dijo Esposito esta vez analizando los demás aspectos del caso.

"O qué relación tienen el estafador, Murray y el caso de tu madre" continuó Ryan la idea de Esposito.

"No lo sé, pero mejor nos apuramos, esto no pinta nada de bien" contestó Beckett mientras revisaba su arma.

Beckett golpeó la puerta repetidamente "¡Castle!" gritó y esperó una respuesta pero no escuchó nada "¡Rick ¿Estás ahí?!" volvió a insistir pero está vez mas fuerte obteniendo el mismo resultado de la vez anterior. "No responde" le dijo a Javier.

Esposito hizo a un lado a Beckett y de una fuerte patada derribó al puerta de entrada, provocando un gran estruendo.

"¡Wow! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" gritó Castle asustado poniendo las manos en el aire mientras observaba como tres policías con las armas en alto entraban a su departamento.

"¿Castle estás bien?" escuchó Rick una voz que se acercaba desde la oscuridad, pudiendo reconocerla.

"Cariño, ¿eres tú?" preguntó Castle imaginando que quien se acercaba hacia el era Kate.

"¿Estás bien?" escuchó mientras sentía los brazos de Kate que lo rodeaban.

"Si, estoy bien ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó mientras miraba a Ryan y Esposito. Se acercó al interruptor y encendió la luz de la cocina, que era la más cercana.

"¿Por qué no contestabas?, llamamos a la puerta varias veces" le dijo Ryan molesto, mientras , Esposito entró a la casa y la revisó rápidamente.

"Estaba escuchando música con los audífonos puestos, no oí nada" respondió Castle mientras caminaba hacia lo que quedaba de la puerta y observó los daños que habían provocado en ella "¿Por qué tanto alboroto?"

Ryan, Beckett y Esposito comenzaron a explicarle todo a Castle, el cuerpo de la morgue y las deducciones de Beckett, con respecto a las cuales Castle estuvo de acuerdo en que era una teoría bastante coherente y posible, al menos en uno de sus libros tendrían bastante lógica. Entonces Beckett pasó a las preguntas que la acechaban… ¿Qué tenía que ver el estafador en todo esto? y ¿Por qué se encontraba la dirección de Castle en la manos de este asesino?

Al escuchar esas preguntas el mundo de Rick se vino abajo, sintió como sus manos comenzaron a sudar y se volvieron un tanto temblorosas. Había evitado durante meses este momento pues no había tenido la madurez para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba, pero la hora había llegado, ya era tiempo de decirle toda la verdad.

"Mhmm.. Ryan , Espo ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas?" dijo Castle en un tono muy serio.

"De ninguna manera, algo extraño está pasando aquí y nos quedamos para cuidarte" contestó muy decidido Ryan.

Castle asintió con la cabeza y miró seriamente a ambos detectives, luego volvió su vista hacia Beckett "Hice un trato con ellos"

Beckett no supo a que se refería Castle "¿Qué?"

El respiró profundo y luego contestó "Yo… hice un trato con ellos" volvió a decir, pero al notar que Beckett seguía sin saber a que se refería continuó "Los que te dispararon en el funeral, la gente que está detrás de todo esto…uno de ellos se contactó conmigo varios meses atrás e hicimos un trato"

Kate no podía creer de ninguna manera las palabras que salían de la boca de Castle. Así que el sabía todo este tiempo quienes eran y le había ocultado información de real importancia para ella. El caso de su madre había sido lo que había definido su vida, la razón por la que había decidido convertirse en detective, la razón de la mayoría de las acciones y decisiones que tomaba en su vida y la persona que más le importaba en este momento le había mentido y ocultado cosas. Sintió una tremenda mezcla de angustia, desilusión, rabia y confusión.

"Déjenme a solas con el" Le dijo Beckett a sus compañeros una vez que logró dominar en parte todas esas emociones.

"¿Estás segura?" le preguntó Esposito.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy Javi"

"Está bien" "Estaremos por aquí si es que nos necesitas" contestó el y le hizo una señal a Ryan para que se pusieran en marcha.

Ambos salieron del departamento y ya que la puerta estaba en el suelo decidieron retirarse mucho más para no entrometerse entre Beckett y Castle, así que caminaron hasta el ascensor, se sentaron fuera de el en el pasillo y allí se quedaron vigilando que ningún asesino se apareciera. Al menos no por esta noche.


	27. Capítulo 25 Parte I

Este fanfic comienza a entrar en su etapa final! , 3 capítulos más y se termina . Espero que les este gustando como va, porque me ha costado bastante escribirlo durante este tiempo. Ya saben como le agradezco a esos fieles lectores que aún sigan leyendo después de 24 capítulos, si fuera yo, ya lo hubiera dejado hace rato :B . Sobre este capítulo tengo que decirles que tuve que dividirlo en 2 partes a pesar de que pensaba hacerlo en una, resulta que escribir este tipo de escenas no es nada fácil, aunque será millones de veces más difícil escribir el próximo. Sin más que decir les agradezco que me sigan dejando sus comentarios y críticas sobre lo que escribo, ¡GRACIAS!.

Capítulo XXV

"¿Te diste cuenta de cómo Castle llamó a Beckett cuando llegamos?" Le preguntó el detective Esposito a Ryan mientras seguían sentados en el pasillo, esperando.

Ryan negó con la cabeza

"Le dijo "Cariño"… y luego la abrazó"

"Ambos se abrazaron, eso si lo noté"

"Y esta tarde cuando le preguntamos si había visto o hablado con Castle…"

"Se puso muy nerviosa, también lo noté" Prosiguió Ryan. Ambos detectives se tomaron un par de segundos en silencio para pensar de que se podría tratar todo esto "¡Te apuesto 50 dólares a que es como dije esta tarde, están juntos, pero lo esconden!" Dijo finalmente ofreciéndole su mano a Esposito para hacerlo entrar en la apuesta.

"No hay manera de que eso esté pasando, pero acepto" Esposito estrechó la mano de su compañero y ambos sonrieron al pensar que cada uno por su lado estaba en lo correcto.

Dentro del departamento las cosas no iban tan bien y amistosas como fuera de el. Kate comenzó con un bombardeo de preguntas hacia Rick para poder entender y sacarle la información que hace tantos meses este le estaba ocultando.

"¿Cómo es eso de que te has contactado con ellos?" Comenzó Kate mostrando en el tono que empleaba su molestia.

"En realidad es una sola persona"

"¿Quién?"

"No se su nombre, pero dijo ser un amigo de Montgomery" Castle respondió lo más tranquilo posible, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera en ese momento calmaría los ánimos de Kate.

"¿Cuándo…?"

"¿Cuándo qué?"

"¿Cuándo hablaste con el?" Preguntó la detective cada vez más alterada "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ocultándome esto?"

Castle suspiró un momento, tomándose el tiempo y reuniendo valentía para poder enfrentar la difícil discusión que estaba a punto de surgir "Luego de que recibiste el disparo y saliste de cirugía, un día sonó mi teléfono y…"

"¿Qué dijo?" Interrumpió Beckett dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. La detective ya comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro por la habitación.

"Que Roy antes de morir le había enviado un paquete que contenía valiosa información que incriminaba a los responsables de todo esto"

"¿Y tu no me lo dijiste?" Le preguntó Kate muy enojada, sin ser capaz de comprender que había pasado por la mente de Rick como para que le ocultara tamaña noticia.

"No es tan simple…" replicó Castle bajando la vista.

"¿No es tan simple? , es el caso de mi madre Castle ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?!"

En ese momento de la discusión, ambos no podrían haber estado más separados el uno del otro dentro de la habitación. Rick intentó acercarse unos pasos a Kate mientras intentaba hacerla entender acerca de sus razones "Ese paquete fue enviado por Roy y fue usado para hacer un trato con ellos… esa información nunca vería la luz del día solo si tu te mantenías alejada de la investigación, y si tu hacías eso, entonces no te perseguirían" Al notar que Kate no contestaba Castle siguió hablando "Es por eso que dejaron de perseguirte al menos por un tiempo"

"Si es así por qué aún me persiguen ah?"

"No lo sé Kate, algo debió salir mal"

"¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Tu eres el que habla con el supuesto amigo de Roy" Dijo Kate dándole las espaldas y alejándose nuevamente.

Castle comenzaba a desesperarse al no poder hacer entrar en razón a su musa, lo que comenzaba a notarse en el tono de su voz "El me contacta, no yo a el"

Kate se tomó un segundo para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. El enojo, decepción y frustración ya se habían adueñado de sus sentimientos "No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo… no puedo confiar en ti" dijo volteándose hacia el con los ojos humedecidos.

El observó la tristeza de su mirada y esas palabras retumbaron como puñales en su interior. El nunca hubiera querido ser la razón de aquella mirada "Kate, por favor escúchame"

"¿Escucharte?, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, ¡¿Cómo es posible que me hayas ocultado esto por tanto tiempo?!"

"Por qué sabía que si te lo decía ibas a correr directo a la línea de fuego y nadie iba a ser capaz de detenerte, ni siquiera yo. Ellos no son novatos Kate, son asesinos entrenados… ¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando te enfrentes a ellos ah?"

"Ese es mi problema Castle. Es mi vida, mi responsabilidad, mi desición, No tuya!"

Rick escuchó con atención estas palabras y respondió sin vacilar "¡Por supuesto que también es mi problema Kate!" Alzó la voz dejando a Kate sin habla "Durante 4 años he estado contigo, siempre a tu lado. Yo soy el que ha visto tus victorias y tus fracasos, yo soy el que te ha salvado la vida incontables veces… yo soy quien se desvela por las noches solo de pensar que un día de estos algo podría pasarte, yo soy el que te ama y se juró a si mismo protegerte sin importar la situación!" le respondió Rick con la voz entrecortada , ahora esta vez era el quien no pudo controlar las lágrimas "Así que no te atrevas a decir que no es mi problema… porque me insultas"

"Yo no necesito que me protejan" replicó Kate intentando no mostrarse afectada en lo más mínimo por estas palabras, plan que no le funcionó muy bien , pues Castle la conocía… tal ves demasiado.

"Dices eso solo porque esa murallota que tienes por delante no te deja ver lo que tienes frente a ti ni aceptar el hecho de que alguien pueda preocuparse y amarte tanto como para entregar su vida por ti sin esperar nada a cambio" hizo una pausa antes de continuar "¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo Kate? ¿A la posibilidad de salir herida o a comprometerte de una vez por todas en una re…"

Castle no pudo terminar con su pregunta debido a que Kate se acercó a el, y tomando el rostro de Rick entre sus manos lo besó. Sus respiraciones se sentían bastante agitadas debido a lo acalorada que comenzaba a ponerse la discusión, pero mayormente debido a lo sorpresivo de ese beso y la pasión con la que Kate lo estaba besando. Al cabo de unos segundos y cuando Rick comenzaba a reaccionar, Kate alejó sus labios de los de el y manteniendo sus frentes aún en contacto ella dijo:

"Tengo miedo de perderte a ti"

PD: Próximo capítulo estará terminado para Lunes o Martes!. Nos leemos hasta entonces :D


	28. Capítulo 25 Parte II

Capítulo XXV Parte II

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos y esperó en vano una respuesta "Te amo Rick y si algo te pasara por mi culpa… no podría vivir con eso…" continuó derramando una lágrima.

El siempre pensó que lo más fácil del mundo sería contestar a esa frase, ya lo había hecho antes, pero era como si no tuviera cuerdas vocales, por más que intentara, ningún sonido salía de su boca. Había imaginado de tantas maneras este momento, llevaba años haciéndolo, y ninguno de esos infinitos escenarios parecía igualarse al masivo conjunto de sentimientos y emociones que se agolpaban de improviso en su garganta y no lo dejaban pronunciar esas palabras. La impresión del momento se resumía a que por primera vez en su vida Kate parecía estar mostrando sus sentimientos de manera tan abierta y directa hacia el. Sí, el la había visto llorar antes y sí, también le había dicho que lo amaba aquella vez que estuvieron a punto de morir ahogados dentro de ese auto, pero en esta oportunidad se sentía distinto por el solo hecho de que esta vez no existía nada que estuviera presionándola para decir eso, esta vez se sentía más real que nunca, ahora no se sentía como en un sueño.

El la conocía muy bien, quizás mucho más que todos sus anteriores novios juntos y por eso reconocía el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y a la vez, estaba demostrando todo lo que había crecido emocionalmente en estos meses. No iba a dejar que siguiera diciendo una sola palabra más, el no lo necesitaba, tampoco lo esperaba. Solo quería demostrarle que siempre estaría allí para ella, lo quisiera o no, el la iba a amar, siempre.

"Shhh…" la interrumpió Rick antes de que ella pudiese continuar hablando "Kate escúchame, yo nunca…. Nunca, te voy a dejar" y diciendo esto tomó sus manos y las besó ligeramente "Te lo prometo"

Ella entendió su promesa y la aceptó como un juramento de por vida, estaba dispuesta, y en ese momento se prometió luchar con todo lo que tenía por su relación.

Nuevamente lo besó, y luego lo volvió a besar, y lo hizo de nuevo una y otra vez hasta llegar a un punto en que los besos no fueron suficientes para expresarse todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de sus mentes y de sus cuerpos. Las tiernas caricias del principio pasaron a ser incitaciones hacia lo que ambos ansiaban tan intensa y desesperadamente. Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando cualquier ruido que procediera del exterior parecía perder la batalla contra el fuerte e incesante latido de ambos corazones, Rick un tanto nervioso decidió tomar la iniciativa y alzando a Kate en sus brazos mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas, emprendió camino hacia su habitación. Casi tropezándose la dejó tendida sobre su cama y ambos rieron al darse cuenta que pudieron haber terminado tendidos en el piso, cosa que a ninguno de los dos le hubiera molestado en lo absoluto. Castle la observó un momento, se tomó su tiempo, "Dios mío, es tan hermosa" pensó invocando el nombre del dios cristiano a pesar de no ser creyente, pero pensaba que tanta perfección solo podía ser obra de lo inexplicable. Ella lo rodeó con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia el, para fundirse nuevamente en un beso tanto más intenso que el anterior, si es que eso era posible. La pasión existente en ese momento dentro de esa habitación hubiese podido derrumbar mil murallas Chinas de haber sido necesario. Ya sin vestuario ni nada que los separara de estar en total contacto con la piel del otro, ambos se entregaron por completo actuando en sincronía, conociendo cada rincón desconocido, olvidando cada obstáculo que los había mantenido separados de aquella maravillosa sensación por tanto tiempo y ansiando tenerse de esta forma y muchas más, hasta que la vida se los permitiera. Simplemente eran perfectos juntos, si existió alguna duda de ello anteriormente, pues ahora esa duda se había hecho humo y ambos lo acababan de descubrir.

Con el último gemido de Kate y luego de que ambos hicieran un tremendo esfuerzo para controlar sus respiraciones, Rick la rodeó fuertemente por la espalda con sus brazos y ella pudo sentir nuevamente el calor corporal de su hombre, porque.. ahora era suyo "Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto" pensó dejando entrever una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué sonríes tanto?" le preguntó Rick casi en un murmullo, mientras no perdía el tiempo y le daba ligeros besos y mordiscos a Kate en el cuello.

Ella se volteó para quedar cara a cara con el, quien no quitó sus manos de ella por ningún segundo "Porque estaba pensando en que me puedo acostumbrar a esto"

"Por favor, me encantaría que lo hicieras" Quien sonreía esta vez era el.

Luego de largos segundos en los cuales sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas en la del otro, Rick la besó lentamente y dijo "Estoy tan enamorado de ti Katherine Johanna Beckett, que quisiera correr ahora mismo por Central Park y gritarle a cada persona que vea que te amo"

Kate se puso seria, aunque en su interior moría de la risa de solo pensar en la escena "Mmm no creo que puedas hacerlo"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso dudas de mis locuras?"

"No dudo de tus locuras, se que eres capaz de hacer bastantes, más bien dudo que puedas salir y levantarte de este cama, porque yo ni muerta te dejo levantarte de aquí" dijo Kate abrazando a Rick y acomodando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Bueno ante eso no tengo nada que hacer, pero después no digas que no lo intenté" contestó Rick dándole un beso en la frente.

Después de eso reinó la calma y el silencio en el lugar. Las horas recién pasadas los habían dejado completamente agotados a ambos, así que no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que cayeran en un profundo sueño. El primero en dormirse fue Castle, siempre abrazando a Kate, quien demoró un poco más pues todos los pensamientos y sucesos del día se le vinieron a la cabeza de pronto, además no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con alguien más en la cama, menos con un hombre, menos con Rick, pero sabía que solo sería cosa de costumbre. Al menos por primera vez en muchos años se sentía realmente segura y a salvo. Con este pensamiento Kate por fin cerró sus ojos y se desconectó del mundo.

A juzgar por la cantidad de luz que entraba por el ventanal y llegaba a su cara debieron haber sido entre las ocho y nueve de la mañana, temprano para lo cansada que estaba aún, hubiese querido quedarse allí un par de horas más, perder la noción del tiempo, despertarse por la maravillosa voz de Rick, no por lo que estaba escuchando ahora.

"Rick" dijo ella en voz baja para luego aumentar el volumen, pero no lo suficiente como para que su llamada se escuchara fuera de la habitación "Rick despierta"

"Despiértenme solo si es Beckett y un asesinato los que están llamando, estoy muy cansado" balbuceó Rick muy somnoliento.

"Rick soy Kate, despierta" dijo esta vez tocando su brazo para sacarlo de su estado.

"Para Richard Castle, presione 1" respondió sin saber lo que decía.

"¿Qué? …Despierta por favor?

"¿Ah? ¿Qué?" dijo incoherentemente mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos. Una vez que lo logró y vio a Kate junto a el pareció ubicarse en el espacio-tiempo y la saludó con una sonrisa " Buenos días mi amor" continuó mientras se restregaba los ojos. Entonces cuando no escuchó el saludo de vuelta se preguntó que pasaba "¿Algo va mal?"

"Shhh.. baja la voz, creo que hay alguien en la cocina, acabo de escuchar pasos"

Ambos guardaron silencio por un par de minutos pero nada se escuchó.

Entonces Castle recordó que había dejado a sus amigos vigilando la entrada la noche anterior "¿Ryan y Esposito no se quedaron afuera? Tal ves son ellos"

Kate negó con la cabeza"Deben haberse ido hace horas ¿Por qué se quedarían toda la noche afuera?"

"Averigüémoslo" contestó Rick tomando silenciosamente su teléfono de la mesa de noche y caminando en puntillas hacia el baño, desde allí llamó a Esposito para averiguar si aún estaba ahí "Espo ¿Dónde estás?" preguntó recibiendo otra pregunta de su amigo " luego te cuento, ¿Aún están acá?" esa no era la respuesta que esperaba "Necesito que vengan de inmediato" colgó y caminó de vuelta a la habitación donde vio a Kate con una de sus camisetas puesta, esta en silencio le lanzó sus bóxers "Gracias" gesticuló "No son ellos" continuó "Tu quédate aquí yo voy a ver"

"De ninguna manera" murmuró Kate "Voy contigo"

Y ya que era imposible detener a Kate, ella lo acompañó y salió de la habitación justo detrás de él. Entonces ambos recorrieron juntos el primer piso sin novedad, luego Rick se dirigió al segundo piso y revisó cuidadosamente las habitaciones de su hija y su madre. Cuando vio todo despejado se volteó hacia Kate y dijo "¿Ves que no había…nada?" Se detuvo al notar que no estaba atrás de él "¿Kate?" dijo, pero no recibió respuesta, comenzó a ponerse nervioso"¡¿Kate?!"Volvió a insistir pero no tuvo suerte.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras esperando encontrarse con ella allí y así fue, solo que no de la manera que se esperaba.

"Buenos días Señor Castle, ¿Pasó una buena noche?, apuesto a que si, al menos por lo que escuché y vi puedo dar fe de que fue una noche inolvidable. Ustedes dos se ven perfectamente juntos ¿Lo sabían?" dijo sonriente la voz del hombre que tenía afirmada a Kate por el cuello mientras la amenazaba con un cuchillo.

Castle se quedó paralizado. Observó el rostro aterrorizado de Kate y no supo que hacer mientras la ira y el terror comenzaban a apoderarse de él. Ese tipo estaba enfermo y era demasiado peligroso.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Maddox?"

El rostro sonriente de este hombre cambió por uno serio "Tu sabes muy bien "Rick" . Vengo a terminar mi trabajo"

PD: No me maten por favor! D:


	29. Capítulo 26

Capítulo XXVI

Maddox sacó un arma de su chaqueta cuando vio que Castle intentó acercarse "Hey no te muevas y no trates de hacerte el héroe" dijo mientras le apuntaba a Rick con el arma en su mano derecha y sujetaba por el cuello a Kate con la izquierda "Verás, me caes muy bien Castle, debo decir que soy gran fan de tus libros, es por eso que tengo planeado matarte al final, jamás dejaría que te perdieras la función" comenzó a caminar hacia Castle y luego lo rodeó por la espalda "Por cierto tu eres escritor… habrás escuchado hablar que después de la tormenta viene la calma, bueno en este caso creo que hubo un "pequeñito" giro en la trama y será al revés" le dijo dándole un empujón con su arma por detrás y lo obligó a moverse hacia su oficina "Muévete" le ordenó.

"¿No crees que vas a hacer mucho ruido con eso?" mencionó Castle mientras caminaba con las manos en alto, refiriéndose al arma que le apuntaba.

"Nunca dije que fuera a acabar con ustedes usándola, para eso está el cuchillo" contestó sonriendo por a ingenuidad de Castle.

El camino hacia la habitación fue una tortura de nunca acabar, cada paso le pesaba y cada idea que no se le ocurría para sacarlos de este apuro lo ponía más nervioso aún, necesitaba un plan rápido e ingenioso para que ambos salieran de esta, si no ilesos, al menos vivos. Ambos sabían perfectamente que perder la calma nunca los había ayudado, pero mantener la cabeza fría en este momento era extremadamente complicado, más aún sabiendo que la vida de la persona que más les importaba en el mundo, dependía de un dedo puesto en un gatillo y el filo de una fría cuchilla.

Castle y Beckett eran bastante buenos en lo que hacían, sobretodo cuando se trataba de salir de situaciones difíciles, eran perfectamente buenos juntos, pero separados y sin poder hablarse la cosa era un poco más difícil, entonces el salvarse o morir dependía del instinto y la suerte, mucha suerte.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina, Maddox le ordenó a Castle arrastrar una silla y moverla hacia el centro de la habitación. Mientras el hablaba, Kate aprovechó un leve momento de distracción para intentar golpearlo en la nariz con su cabeza, pero esto no dio resultado pues Maddox, viendo venir la situación y habiendo estudiado con anticipación las agallas de Kate, la esquivó sin mayor esfuerzo y decidió devolverle la mano dándole un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, dejando a la detective sin oxígeno ni fuerzas, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo por varios minutos.

"Wow detective, tranquilícese, nada de lo que intente hacer esta mañana podrá cambiar su muy cierto y definido destino" le dijo fuerte mientras Kate caía al piso y daba grandes bocanadas de aire buscando oxígeno con desesperación "Mejor comience a despedirse de su amado pronto y acepte que no le quedan más de quince minutos de vida" le dijo esta vez agachándose y susurrándole al oído "Prometo que será rápido"

Rick al ver lo que ocurría intentó levantarse por instinto rápido de la silla, pero nuevamente el arma le apuntaba entre los ojos y se veía más amenazante que nunca. Miró a Kate y se odió por no poder hacer nada, por ser un inútil incapaz de poder proteger a la mujer que amaba, como hubiese querido recibir ese golpe por ella, recibiría una bala por ella si fuese necesario. Una lágrima le recorrió el rostro hasta el mentón y cuando sintió un disparo a centímetros de sus pies, su mente volvió al mundo y escuchó a Maddox gritarle que se quedara en su silla si no quería morir antes.

"¡Levántate!" le gritó Maddox a Kate, y antes de que ella pudiera recuperarse la tomó de un brazo y la levantó para quedar atrapada nuevamente entre sus brazos y el cuchillo.

Hubo un silencio por largos segundos, en los que Castle se concentró solo en encontrar un plan para sacarlos de ahí. Estaba en su territorio, era su oficina, sus cosas, su casa, tenía que sacar alguna ventaja de eso y la iba a encontrar, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

"Miren, si esto dependiera de mi, no lo haría, es solo que… estoy ganando un montón de dinero con esto" dijo Maddox rompiendo el silencio "Además , si el estúpido de Murray hubiese hecho bien su trabajo, esto ya estaría terminado, yo solo estoy terminando con su agonía"

"¿Quién lo mató?" Preguntó la detective, aún con dificultad para respirar.

"No me mires a mí, no soy el único que trabaja para EL"

"¿Por qué?" insistió ella.

" 16 años después se le ocurre arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo ¿Qué esperabas? . El sabía, sabía demasiado… igual que tú" respondió presionando un poco más fuerte el cuchillo contra su cuello. Luego se acercó a Castle jugueteando con el arma "Así que…esto es lo que va a pasar desde ahora" se detuvo justo en frente de el " Sé que la detective ha dedicado su vida entera a investigar este caso y en honor a eso le concederé una sola pregunta más, que responderé solo si me dan ganas de responderla, para que vean que no soy tan malo como creen, luego de eso…." Hizo un gesto apuntando hacia el cuchillo.

Rick miró fijamente dentro de los ojos de Beckett y no le quitó la mirada por varios segundos, entonces ella supo que ahora solo quedaba hacer la pregunta correcta. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar.

"El círculo con un punto en el medio y el número 47 ¿Qué significa?"

"Pensé que irías directo al grano pero veo que te gusta lo difícil, de todas maneras jamás tendrás tiempo para sacar conclusiones así que… ¿Qué importa?"

"Responde"

"El círculo significa que es el centro de todo y los dígito son letras del alfabeto" dijo mirando la hora en su reloj "Veo que se acabó el tiempo" se volteó hacia Castle poniéndole el cuchillo en la zona del pulso "Tus últimas palabras"

"Pensé que me ibas a dejar para el último"

"Cambio de planes, un héroe siempre muere por los demás"

Entonces una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Castle al tiempo en que el Xbox 360, el equipo de sonido de alta potencia y su televisor se encendían al mismo tiempo reproduciendo _"Welcome to the jungle"_ , causando un gran estruendo en el departamento.

La tecnología estaba nuevamente al servicio de Castle, quien no dudó y no pudo resistirse ni un solo momento a comprar un mes antes el último proyecto del Xbox Kinect que estaba siendo probado para su lanzamiento en tres años más. Con reconocimiento de voz y funciones que le permitían activarlo y encenderlo solo con una palabra clave, "Héroe", debido a su juego favorito _" Héroe de la guitarra". _Así que mientras en un acto reflejo de Maddox se cubría los oídos, Castle aprovechó el momento para lanzarse hacia su escritorio y tomar de la parte de abajo un arma que guardaba. Se volteó para dispararle, pero ya estaba encima de él y de una patada le arrebató el arma de las manos. Tomó a Castle del cuello y lo levantó para luego lanzarlo varios metros más lejos, deteniéndose solo por un golpe contra la biblioteca que provocó una lluvia de libros sobre él. Maddox llegó hasta él para propinarle varios golpes en el rostro y en el pecho, mientras Rick intentaba inútilmente cubrirse con los brazos o lo que pudiera. En un descuido de Maddox, Castle reunió todas sus fuerzas y logró levantarse del piso y devolverle un golpe a su contrincante, pero no causó mayor efecto en él y solo consiguió cinco golpes de vuelta.

"No tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo. Es hora de que lo sepas" dijo Maddox mientras presionaba sus dedos ensangrentados contra la garganta de Rick, dejándolo sin respiración. Entonces tomó su cuchillo y lo puso junto a las costillas del escritor "Observa muy bien mi rostro" continuó, mientras insertaba lentamente el cuchillo dentro de los músculos de Rick, el cual dejaba escapar gritos desesperados de dolor y tortura " Por que esto será lo último que verás en tu miserable vida" dijo girando el cuchillo dentro de las costillas de Rick, quien continuó gritando mucho más fuerte, pero sus gritos eran apagados por el brazo de Maddox que cubría su boca.

Kate, quien había visto desde un principio la pelea, no perdió el tiempo y corrió a recoger el arma de Castle Sin que Maddox lo notara y escuchando los perturbadores gritos de Rick, logró apuntarle y dispararle por la espalda, sin mayor suerte que dejándole una bala en el brazo izquierdo. Al notar su brazo ensangrentado retiró el cuchillo del cuerpo rasgando nuevamente la carne de Castle y se volteó hacia Kate, quien para ese entonces luchaba con el arma para poder dispararla, pero esta se había trabado y no había forma de que otro disparo saliera, entonces Maddox sacó el arma que guardaba en el bolsillo y le apuntó directo entre los ojos, luego de un golpe provocó que Kate lanzara lejos el arma de Rick.

Beckett se vio nuevamente desprotegida, contra un hombre el doble más fuerte que ella y con mayores habilidades de lucha. El la tomó de la misma forma en que había alzado a Castle anteriormente y la lanzó contra el escritorio, golpeándola fuertemente y derribando todo lo que sobre este había. Kate rodó sobre la superficie para luego terminar en el piso boca abajo. El la siguió y con su fuerte brazo la levantó tomándola de la espalda y llevándola contra la pared, contra la cual Kate se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejó aturdida por varios segundos. El levantó el cuchillo, que mostraba los rastros de sangre que había dejado su paso por el cuerpo de Castle, y lo apuntó a la zonas de los riñones. La detective pudo sentir el punzante filo y notó como un escalofrío le recorría la espina.

"Llegó la hora detective, relájate, en unos minutos todo habrá pasado, ya no sentirás nada" Dijo Maddox y terminando estas palabras lentamente insertó el arma, desgarrando y cortando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Al igual que con Rick , el dolor y los gritos que se escuchaban, además de la paciencia y goce con las que Maddox hacía su trabajo, hubieran hecho vomitar a cualquiera ante la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo.

"¡Hey Maddox!" se escuchó, a lo que el asesino volteó a mirar.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro Cole Maddox sintió como el metal le atravesaba varias veces el pecho y luego de luchar por mantenerse en pie por varios segundos, cayó derribado al suelo, mientras sentía como la sangre inundaba sus vías respiratorias y lo ahogaban hasta la muerte.

Rick soltó el arma, por la cual había tenido que arrastrarse varios metros, dejándola caer en el suelo. Abatido y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, olvidándose del dolor y la agonía, se acercó hacia Kate a rastras, dejando un camino de sangre tras el. Ella tirada en el suelo, lo vio acercarse, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo.

"Kate…." Dijo rozando su mano.

"Castle…" contestó ella demostrando en su mirada un pánico incontrolable.

El le apretó la mano fuertemente un momento y cayó inconsciente a su lado.

"¿Castle?" se escuchó una voz que gritaba por sobre la música mientras entraba al departamento y caminaba por la sala "¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!"

_In the jungle/ Welcome to the jungle/ Watch it bring you to your shin / I wanna watch you bleed/…/You know where you are/ You´re in the jungle baby/ You gonna die._

PD: Tengo el resucitador preparado para que me maten. Lo siento, creo que me extralimité con la escena. Creo que leer las escenas de acción de los libros de James Paterson y Alex Cross, me inspiraron para llegar a este punto, creo. Aún así espero que les haya gustado. No se alarmen que les prometo que en el capítulo que viene, que por cierto es el último de esta historia, las cosas se ponen bonitas .


	30. Nota del autor 3

Perdón por la demora del último capítulo, pero pasaba a avisarles que al menos ya se está escribiendo. Estas tres últimas semanas he tenido problemas para escribir pues me cambié de casa y he tenido que estudiar para la universidad… ¡tengo todo enredado! y no podía escribir desde mi casa nueva, pero ya lo solucionaré. Lo importante es que ya lo estoy escribiendo y espero terminar todo esta semana. Nada más quería alegrarles el día y recordarles que quedan 20 días! Yaaaajuuuuu!. Supongo que ya vieron la promo de "After the Storm", cuéntenme que les pareció, déjenme sus impresiones y así aprovechamos de hacer más corta la espera del último capítulo del fic. Por mi lado solo recuerdo los primeros 5 segundos, porque después creo que perdí la conciencia o algo por el estilo porque no recuerdo nada de lo que vino después de …*MINI SPOILER ALERT*cierta escena, en cierta habitación, en cierta cama, con ciertas personas muy sonrientes* FIN DEL SPOILER*, por suerte existen las repeticiones en Youtube :D . Bueno, mis fieles lectores, los quiero mucho y gracias por la INFINITA paciencia que han demostrado tenerme. Saludos a España, México,Venezuela, Estados Unidos, Argentina y Chile (que es donde más leen este fic). Aloha!


	31. Capítulo 27 Parte I

_El último capítulo ¡Al fin! . Decidí separarlo en tres partes pues me quedó muy largo y no quiero que se queden en la mitad del capítulo y después se aburran, mejor los separo y ustedes pueden ir a tomarse una taza de café mientras jajaja. La parte II la subiré esta semana, pues aún me falta una escena por escribir y estoy enferma así que no estoy en condiciones de escribir, al menos no hoy. Gracias por la paciencia __ ¡Quedan 13 días para la quinta temporada! Asagsfdagfdsajh! :D_

Capitulo XXVII- Parte I

La alarma del despertador sonaba ya por tercera vez en menos de treinta minutos. Estiró el brazo tanteando hacia la mesita de noche para desconectarla nuevamente.

"Nooooo, por favor. No aún. Cinco minutos más."

Escuchó desde su espalda mientras los labios de él se posaban en el cuello de ella y sentía como esos brazos la rodeaban un poco más fuerte, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él. Ella rodó sobre su espalda para enfrentarlo.

"Amor, te he dado ya tres veces no cinco, sino 10 minutos. Voy a llegar tarde." Le explicó cariñosamente mientras acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

"No quiero levantarme, deberíamos quedarnos aquí todo el día" contestó el escritor sin ser capaz de abrir aún los ojos.

Kate se detuvo un momento a observarlo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se veía tan tierno allí donde estaba, hablándole de esa manera, abrazándola con esa delicadeza, que por un momento dudó si era buena idea levantarse de la cama.

"Sabes que deberíamos hacerlo" respondió besándolo en la mejilla y se preparó para poner un pie sobre el suelo "Pero es mi primer día de vuelta en el Precinto, así que mejor…" se vio interrumpida por un rápido movimiento de Rick. Él la tomó por la cintura y la volteó, quedando la detective atrapada de espaldas entre la cama y las piernas su novio.

"En los labios" pidió el.

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundida tratando de zafarse.

"Aún no me das mi beso de buenos días." rezongó él.

Ella soltó una carcajada "No voy a hacer eso"

Rick se puso serio "¿Así que hoy no voy a recibir mi beso…?"

Kate negó con la cabeza.

"Ajá. Muy bien detective, tu lo quisiste" dijo Castle mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas. Ella respondió con carcajadas y movimientos para tratar de escapar de esa tan entretenida tortura matutina.

"¡Para!… jajajajajajaja, ¡por favor!… jajaja" respondió ella incapaz de articular una frase completa "Sabes que..jaja, sabes que si lo hago no seré…jajaja, por favor para y déjame hablar" le pidió cansada de la risa. Rick se detuvo por un momento y una vez que Kate recuperó el aliento dijo "Sabes que si lo hago no seré capaz de detenerme"

"Y esa es otra muy poderosa razón por la cual deberías darme mi beso. ¡Quiero mi beso ahora!" el escritor alzó su voz y juguetonamente mordió el brazo de Kate, para luego comenzar el ataque de cosquillas nuevamente.

"No, no, no, cariño….Tengo que… jajajaja, tengo que ir a ducharme… jajajajajaja, por favor"

De improviso detuvo su ataque y detuvo a pensar un segundo. La cara de Beckett cambió a una preocupada, conocía muy bien ese rostro. Definitivamente estaba planeando algo.

"Tu quieres ducharte y yo quiero algo que solo tu puedes darme" dijo Castle mientras una sonrisita malvada aparecía en sus labios.

"No, no… no me refería a eso. Rick jamás voy a llegar a tiempo si…"

"No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo de sobra" sentenció Rick tomando a Kate y llevándola sobre sus hombros hacia el baño.

¿Estás nerviosa?" preguntó Rick al tiempo que jabonaba el brazo de Kate.

Ella que estaba muy entretenida jugando con la espuma que se deslizaba sobre los dedos de la mano desocupada de Rick, alzó la vista unos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Debería?" preguntó ella.

El escritor se encogió de hombros "No lo sé. Después de todo lo que pasó meses atrás, supongo que tal ves podrías… estar nerviosa"

"La verdad es que sí, estoy un poco nerviosa y tal ves podría sentir un poco de miedo…"

"¿Miedo de que envíen a alguien más?"

"Si quisieran enviar a alguien más ¿No crees que ya lo habrían hecho?, digo… estuvimos semanas en el hospital, éramos un blanco fácil"

"Mhmm…" fue todo lo que contestó Rick.

"Aparte de eso, estoy nerviosa porque veré a los chicos y a todos en el Precinto. Creo que los he extrañado un montón."

"Sí, yo también los he extrañado. Me da tanta pena que aún no sepan que llevamos meses juntos. Nos van a matar cuando se enteren" se sonrió Castle solo de pensar en la reacción de Ryan, Esposito y Lanie.

"Creo que somos muy buenos en esto de ocultar relaciones, deberíamos haberle enseñado un par de técnicas a Lanie y Javi cuando recién estaban empezando" contestó Beckett orgullosa de sus habilidades.

"Jajaja, Sí. Eso es porque juntos somos mentes brillantes. Recuerdo que a la semana con Ryan ya sospechábamos y estábamos apostando cuanto les llevaría aceptarlo todo"

"Tienes que admitir que nos ha ayudado el hecho de que en los últimos seis meses nos la hemos pasado fuera de servicio" dijo Kate dándole un tono de broma a sus palabras.

Castle solo se limitó a darle una sonrisa fingida y su mirada se volvió un tanto triste y preocupada. Kate lo notó.

"Oye" le dijo tomándole el mentón y volteándole el rostro hacia ella "No te preocupes por mí. Voy a estar bien. Nada va a intentar separarnos de nuevo, lo prometo" le dijo, y posó tiernamente sus labios sobre los de él, regalándole una sonrisa, a la que Rick respondió con otra. En ese momento se escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente del estómago de Kate.

"Wow, parece que alguien está hambrienta" dijo Rick más animado mientras levantaba las cejas.

"No me has dejado tomar desayuno… ¿Qué esperabas?"

"Si tomaste desayuno. No mientas." Respondió Rick al tiempo que le mordía una oreja provocando un escalofrío en Kate.

"No me refería a ese tipo de desayuno, me refería al tipo del que se come… usando la boca…" Kate hizo una pausa, repensando lo que acababa de decir.

"Aún suena a desayuno para mí" contestó con picardía. Kate le devolvió una mirada seria "Está bien, te haré desayuno" respondió levantándose de la bañera. Tomó una toalla y se secó, pero eso no significó que se cubriera con ella "¿Disfrutando del paisaje detective?"

"No tienes idea" contestó mordiéndose el labio.

Ahora sí, Rick se puso un pantalón limpio y salió del baño diciendo "Después no te quejes cuando quiera usar las esposas contigo…"

Le escuchó Kate decir mientras se alejaba y soltó una carcajada. Una vez sola en la bañera recordó la conversación que acababa de tener, y a pesar de que en primera instancia hubiera sonreído, con el paso de los minutos el visualizar los gestos de Castle cuando ella le mencionó lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, le trajo una sensación de preocupación, dolor y pena. Ella podía verlo en sus ojos, Rick aún no podía superar todo lo que había pasado esa noche, cuando Maddox los atacó, cuando con sus propias manos había tenido que dispararle a sangre fría para salvarla. Todo había sido muy fuerte y muy doloroso a la vez. Lo que siguió al ataque fueron semanas en el hospital, meses de recuperación, un montón de sesiones con el sicólogo, para ambos, y una cicatriz que les recordaría por el resto de sus vidas cuan cerca habían estado de perderse el uno al otro, de perder sus vidas, de dejar a sus familias, amigos, de desaparecer del mundo. Aunque para bien de ambos, supieron salir adelante. Juntos lucharon para estar mejor. Al mes del accidente habían vuelto a buscar pistas, a intentar hacer encajar la información que les había dado Maddox , pensando que jamás tendrían la oportunidad de utilizarla, pero lo hicieron, y contra los pronósticos más pesimistas, en silencio y con cautela, lograron llegar a un nombre.

_"El círculo con un punto en el medio y el número 47 ¿Qué significa?"_

_"Pensé que irías directo al grano pero veo que te gusta lo difícil, de todas maneras jamás tendrás tiempo para sacar conclusiones así que… ¿Qué importa?"_

_"Responde"_

_"El círculo significa que es el centro de todo y los dígitos son letras del alfabeto"_

Solo una frase. Una frase que para el ojo inexperto no valía nada, pero que para ellos era una puerta abierta hacia la verdad. Una de las tantas noches en que se desvelaron investigando y luego de que Castle repitiera una y otra vez en voz alta lo que Maddox les había dicho, intentando poner las piezas juntas, llegaron al menos a 20 personas con poder dentro de los Estados Unidos cuyo nombre se relacionara con las letras G (por el número 7) y D (por el número 4). Siguieron investigando, establecieron criterios, revisaron cuentas bancarias. Eliminaron un par de nombres en la lista. Revisaron historiales de viajes realizados, registros de salud, contactos establecidos hace más de una década. Tacharon unos cuantos más. Hasta que la mencionada lista se redujo a dos nombres. Donald Gretchen y George Duncan. Con esto se detuvo la búsqueda, nada más se encontró sobre ellos. Volvieron al punto muerto.

Un intenso aroma llegó a sus narices, su favorito en todo el planeta, luego del perfume de Rick claro, café recién hecho y tostadas, y tal ves panqueques, si tenía un poco más de suerte. Salió de la bañera y se vistió. Luego de unos minutos se dirigió a la cocina donde la esperaban Alexis y su padre.

"Buenos días Kate, ¿Pasaste una buena noche?" preguntó la adolescente desde una de las sillas instaladas frente a la mesa del comedor.

"De hecho sí" contestó Kate acercándose a Alexis para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. Después de todo esto tiempo algo más había cambiado. Su relación con Alexis había mejorado considerablemente. Se acercó a la mesa observando lo que había sobre ella. Tostadas, panqueques, pasteles, una taza de su café favorito.

"¿Cerezas?" preguntó observando las pequeñas frutas rojas servidas en uno de los platos "Esto es nuevo"

"Que las hayamos usado en "otro tipo de desayuno" no quiere decir que no pueda usarlas en uno de verdad" contestó Rick susurrándole a Kate en el oído, provocando la risa de ella.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" preguntó Alexis mientras comía una de sus tostadas.

"¿Por volver al Precinto?" preguntó. Alexis asintió con la cabeza "Un poco, pero estoy lista" le sonrió.

Mientras tanto Castle se sentaba a la mesa para disfrutar de un sabroso desayuno junto con las mujeres que más quería "Ya que estamos hablando de volver. No voy a poder acompañarte ahora en la mañana, tengo que entregar el próximo capítulo mañana y no he escrito ni una sola palabra, pero estaré allí para el almuerzo"

"Está bien, además sería muy extraño si nos vieran llegar juntos" respondió Kate llevándose una de las cerezas a la boca.

El desayuno transcurrió con toda normalidad. Hablaron de cómo se sentía Kate al volver y otros asuntos sobre la ida de Alexis a la universidad en unos meses más, además del estreno del próximo libro de Rick. Una vez que terminaron Kate se levantó de la mesa y tomando su chaqueta se despidió.

"Adiós Alexis, ¿Te veo en la noche?"

"Por supuesto" respondió la adolescente.

Kate se acercó a Rick para despedirse "Te veo luego" le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Que tengas una buena mañana. Te amo" respondió Rick viendo como la detective salía por la puerta.

"¿Papá, no vas a escribir ni una sola palabra cierto?" le preguntó Alexis una vez que Beckett había bajado por el ascensor.

"Por supuesto que no. Le enviaré una sorpresa y no quería que me escuchara hablar por el teléfono con la tienda"

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado para otro "Mi papá está enamorado y no tiene remedio" se acercó para abrazarlo.

"Lo sé. ¿No es genial?" respondió con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hija.


	32. Capítulo 27 Parte II

Disculpen mi eterna demora, pero la Universidad es la culpable . Bueno aquí les dejo las segunda parte, ya solo faltna la 3 :D . Supongo que a estas alturas la mayoría ya vio After the storm, creo que yo aún estoy en shock, es el mejor capítulo que he visto en la historia de mi vida! Y eso ya es poco decir. No les hago perder más tiempo…con ustedes la bastante larga parte II .

Parte II

La luz sobre las puertas indicaba que nuevamente estaba en el piso número 4. El ascensor se detuvo lentamente y luego de un segundo las puertas se abrieron de par en par, permitiendo que después de tantos meses , los escritorios, los ocupados policías y los mejores detectives de la policía de Nueva York aparecieran frente a sus ojos una vez más. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente y luego de darse ánimos puso un pie fuera del ascensor. Ya estaba de vuelta.

Caminó hacia su escritorio, el cual por lo que se veía a la distancia seguía intacto, mientras repasaba el precinto y buscaba con la mirada a sus compañeros Ryan y Esposito. En el trayecto podía observar a los demás policías verla caminar y cuchichear entre ellos, muchos de ellos sin olvidar acercarse a ella y con una gran sonrisa darle la bienvenida. Con el alboroto que comenzaba a formarse junto a su llegada, notó a dos detectives salir de la sala de café sosteniendo una taza cada uno, mientras conversaban y reían. Ambos en su momento alzaron la vista para ver de donde provenía tanto alboroto y porqué se agolpaba la gente cerca del escritorio de la detective Beckett.

"Mira Ryan. Es Beckett" dijo Ryan advirtiéndole a Esposito con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos dejaron su taza en sus propios escritorios y se acercaron a la detective.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" dijo Esposito abriéndose paso entre la multitud " Miren nada más. ¿Acaso no es la mejor detective de la ciudad quien nos viene a visitar?"

"Y la más hermosa también" Añadió Ryan.

Beckett alzó la vista y al fin los vio. Su rostro se iluminó de felicidad. Solo Dios sabía cuanto estimaba y quería a esos dos chicos, sus compañeros. Los que siempre la habían apoyado y cuidado de ella en los momentos más difíciles, los mismos que le habían salvado la vida al llegar tan rápidamente al departamento de Castle esa noche cuando Maddox casi les arrebata la vida.

Beckett se acercó a ellos abriendo sus brazos y fuertemente los envolvió con ellos "¡Kevin! , Javi! ¡Los he extrañado tanto!" dijo demostrándoles todo su cariño. No era que no los hubiera visto en su período de licencia, más de alguna vez se habían juntado a almorzar en algún restaurant o a jugar póker en el departamento de Castle, por supuesto sin que ellos supieran nada acerca de su relación, ella solo extrañaba volver a trabajar con "sus chicos" como les decía a veces.

"Chica, pensé que no volvías hasta mañana" le dijo Esposito.

"De hecho, les dije eso para poder darles una sorpresa hoy"

"Y vaya sorpresa que nos diste" contestó Ryan.

Mientras ocurría esta conversación, la multitud que rodeaba a Beckett en un principio comenzaba a dispersarse .

"Que bueno que volviste, te extrañábamos un montón. Esposito no dejaba de decirme "_ Ryan deberíamos ir a visitar a Beckett, solo para saber como está_" y yo le decía "_Déjala tranquila hombre, que se tome unas buenas vacaciones_"

Esposito se hizo el desentendido " ¿Yo… Cuándo? Estás inventando cosas"

"Está bien Espo, si hubiese dependido de mí, también hubiese venido a visitarlos todos los días"

Un hombre apareció por detrás de Beckett y luego de interrumpir la conversación con una tos apagada dijo "¿Usted es la detective Beckett?"

Beckett se volteó a mirar quien era " Si, soy yo…" respondió con extrañeza.

"Alguien le ha enviado esto" respondió el hombre pasándole un gran y hermoso arreglo de orquídeas blancas y rosas rojas "Por favor firme aquí"

La detective sorprendida con el envío, lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo pasó a Ryan para poder firmar el recibo. Esposito y Ryan se miraron sorprendidos igualmente, mucho tiempo había pasado desde que Beckett había recibido flores , al menos en el precinto. Una vez que firmó Beckett tomó de vuelta el ramo he intentando aguantarse la sonrisa y la emoción que quería reflejar su rostro, lo dejó sobre su escritorio y lo contempló por un momento.

"Entonces… ¿Tienes un admirador secreto?" dijo Ryan rompiendo el silencio.

"Así parece"

"¿Y el ramo no trae una tarjeta o algo?" dijo Esposito hurgando entre el ramo "Ups, mira lo que encontré" tomó un papel escondido entre las ramas y lo leyó :

"_Te ves radiante esta mañana, tu sonrisa hace mejor mi mundo. _

_Bienvenida de vuelta"_

Ella dejó entrever una sonrisa mientras escuchaba la lectura de la tarjeta ¿Quién más podría ser sino su escritor favorito?

"Wow. Eso es romántico" comentó Ryan.

"No tiene firma. ¿Estás segura de que no sabes de quién es?" le preguntó Esposito.

"No tengo la menor idea" mintió "Pero a veces es mejor no saber algunas cosas, de lo contrario se va la magia"

Así transcurrió el resto de la mañana. Kate se quedó en su escritorio ordenando las torres de papeles que se habían acumulado las últimas semanas, mientras, esperaba que pasara la hora para ir a hablar con su capitana, que parecía bastante ocupada hasta el momento y decidió no molestarla hasta la hora de almuerzo. Esposito y Ryan hicieron su parte, terminando de procesar un caso que habían resuelto recientemente. De vez en cuando tenían conversaciones a nivel de susurro para que Beckett no los pudiera oír desde su escritorio.

"Castle va a estar muy enojado y celoso cuando se entere de que Beckett tiene un admirador secreto" dijo Esposito.

Ryan soltó una sonrisita "Más le vale que se apresure si aún quiere a Beckett. Ya es hora de que se ponga los pantalones y le diga de una buena vez lo que siente"

"¿Tú crees que después de todo este tiempo ella no se ha dado cuenta?"

"Creo que ambos saben muy bien lo que quieren pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el paso" hubo un momento entre ambos mientras observaban a Beckett "Me sacan de quicio"

"A mi también hermano, a mi también"

"¿Y si nos están ocultando todo y de verdad están en una relación?" dijo Ryan sacando a relucir su teoría de hace unos meses atrás.

"¿De nuevo me vienes con eso? Aaaah. ¿Sabes que por inventar teorías no te parecerás más a Castle cierto?" le contestó Esposito molestándolo.

"Recuerda que los encontramos tomados de las manos cuando Maddox les disparó. En su último momento solo querían tenerse a ellos dos. Te estás saltando las pruebas obvias Javi"

Ambos alzaron la vista y se enfocaron en las puertas del ascensor que se abrían. De allí apareció Castle con las manos en los bolsilllos.

"Hablando del rey de Roma" dijo Esposito viendo como Castle caminaba fuera del ascensor y se acercaba directamente hacia el escritorio de Beckett.

Se escabulló hacia Beckett por la espalda con la fija idea de acercarse a su oído y susurrarle unas palabras, pero cuando notó que Ryan y Esposito lo miraban fijamente con una sonrisa se detuvo abruptamente y en voz alta les saludó con los brazos en alto.

"¡Ryan, Esposito! , tanto tiempo que no los veo" dijo exageradamente animado y nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que en ese mismo momento podrían haberlo descubierto. Kate se volteó a mirar cuando escuchó a Castle saludar a sus compañeros.

Los detectives se levantaron de sus escritorios y se acercaron al escritor para saludarlo.

"Hace tiempo que no te veo hermano, desde que fuimos a ese strip club el mes pasado en…"

Solo con escuchar la palabra strip club la cara de Beckett cambió, miro inconscientemente a Rick con una expresión dura y de pregunta. Castle se puso muy nervioso, no sabía de donde venía el comentario de Esposito.

"Estoy bromeando, no hemos ido a ningún strip club, solo quería ver tu cara cuando decía eso jajaja" se rió Esposito.

A Castle no le causó ninguna gracia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. Se suponía que Beckett no volvía hasta mañana" le preguntó Ryan.

"Ella me llamó y me dijo que volvería hoy, así que… aquí estoy"

"Es verdad. Yo lo llamé. Tenemos que hablar con Gates y cerrar unos asuntos pendientes"

"Asuntos pendientes entre… ¿ustedes dos?" dijo Ryan intentando aguantarse la risa. Era su hora de entretenerse un rato viendo sus reacciones.

"Del caso de mi madre… Ryan" respondió con una feroz mirada.

"Correcto, eso es lo que quise decir. Mi error"

"Bueno, nosotros volvemos a nuestros escritorios y les daremos un poco de privacidad" continuó Espo retirándose del lugar y dirigiéndose a su escritorio junto con Ryan.

Beckett se acercó a su silla y tomó asiento, lo mismo hizo Castle con la suya, que seguía donde siempre había estado.

"Entonces… ¿Te gustaron las flores?" le preguntó Rick con el codo apoyado en la mesa.

"Sabes que si. No tienes para que preguntar. Gracias" ella lo miró directamente a los ojos "Encontraré la forma de agradecértelo en casa, ya verás"

Rick se mordió el labio. A estas alturas ya sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz la detective. Simplemente no podía esperar a llegar a casa.

"¿Cómo ha ido la mañana? ¿Todo bien?"

"Si. Todos me recibieron muy amablemente, lo único malo es que he tenido que hacer toneladas de papeleo"

"Papeleo… lo odio"

"Lo sé. Tenemos que ir a hablar con Gates aún. Llegaste justo a tiempo"

"Entonces no sé que estamos esperando. Vamos"

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron uno al lado del otro, hombro con hombro.

Se escuchó que alguien golpeaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Pase" dijo Gates y vio entrar a la detective Beckett y a Richard Castle "Bienvenida detective, me alegro que haya vuelto" dijo Victoria Gates mientras se acercaba a Beckett y le daba un gran abrazo, luego se acercó a Castle, quien esperaba que la capitana lo recibiera de igual manera, pero a cambio solo consiguió estrechar su mano y un frío "Buenas tardes señor Castle"

Gates les pidió que tomaran asiento y ella se ubicó en su silla detrás de su escritorio.

"¿Cómo ha estado detective. ¿Está lista para volver?" preguntó amablemente.

"Después de seis meses de estar afuera, no podría estar más preparada de lo que estoy hoy" contestó Beckett de su asiento.

"¿Cómo van las sesiones con el siquiatra, aún lo visitas?"

"Si, ambos estamos asistiendo" dijo Beckett mirando de reojo a Castle "Creo que hemos progresado bastante" ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

"Que bien, me alegro" Gates tomó una carpeta que estaba sobre el escritorio "Aquí tengo tu informe sicológico, dice que ya estás en condiciones para volver, pero que deberías seguir asistiendo por un par de semanas más"

Castle y Beckett asintieron al mismo tiempo. Gates abrió un cajón y sacó una placa con la inscripción número 41319, dejándola sobre la mesa.

"Pues bien Kate, si no hay nada más que lo impida. Bienvenida oficialmente"

Kate se levantó y tomó de las manos de su capitana su placa de detective. "Gracias." Kate notó que no estaba su arma "Así que tendrán que recalificarme para…"

"Conoces las reglas. La obtienes hoy y mañana mismo puedo devolvértela, no es gran cosa"

"Está bien" contestó Kate. Ya había tenido que pasar por eso anteriormente, aunque la primera vez le había sacado de quicio el hecho de que tuviera que caer hasta la posición en la que se pusieran en duda sus capacidades y habilidades, pero ya había pasado por eso, no podía ser tan malo.

"Bueno Kate, ahora vamos al grano. ¿Qué es lo que han averiguado sobre el hombre que mató a tu madre?"

Beckett y Castle se miraron extrañados de que la capitana supiera en que habían estado metidos estas últimas semanas, se suponía que nadie lo sabía. Ellos la miraron de vuelta e intentaron desmentirlo todo.

"Detective, puede ser que yo no los haya visto en un buen tiempo, pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ambos juntos, o separados, son demasiado testarudos como para no seguir investigando el caso, a pesar de todo lo que les pasó. Así que díganme… ¿Encontraron algo?"

Ambos se miraron nuevamente, y se vieron atrapados por la astucia de la capitana, Kate decidió contarle todo lo que sabían. Miró a Rick en señal de aprobación, ya era tiempo de hablar.

"Nosotros… encontramos algo pero… es otro callejón sin salida" dijo Castle.

"Adelante. Los escucho"

Rick se tomó una pausa antes de contar la historia "Seis meses atrás un cuerpo llegó a la morgue, era un estafador, no había nada relevante sobre él excepto porque en su mano tenía un símbolo marcado con tinta invisible"

"La marca consistía en un círculo con un punto en el medio y los números 4 y 7" continuó Beckett.

"Luego el mismo día en que fuimos a ver el cuerpo, fuimos atacados por una van ¿Lo recuerda? . Quien nos atacó ese día era Roger Murray"

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Gates prestando mayor atención.

"Uno de los abogados que trabajaba junto a mi madre en el caso de Pulgatti cuando la asesinaron. El tipo era amigo de mi madre, se suponía que había muerto hace 13 años."

Castle continuó explicando "Una semana después se encontró su cuerpo. Había sido torturado, acribillado y escondido en la maletera de un auto. Cuando Lanie le hizo los exámenes descubrió que tenía el mismo símbolo en su mano que el estafador"

"Así que cuando Maddox nos atacó, nos permitió hacerle una pregunta sobre el caso. Yo pensé : ¿Qué diablos? Si ese símbolo comienza a ser tan recurrente es porque debe ser algo importante. Así que le pregunté qué era lo que significaba."

"Maddox pensaba que un par de segundos después estaríamos muertos así que no importaba si nos daba información o no. " Castle hizo una pausa "Nos explicó que significaba o al menos que representaba"

"Con esa información pudimos descubrir que alguien muy importante dentro de la política estaba dentro de esto y llegamos a al menos cuatro docenas de nombres."

"Filtramos esa información y finalmente solo dos nombres reunían todas las condiciones"

"¿Quiénes?" le preguntó Gates a Beckett.

"Donald Gretchen y George Duncan" dijeron Beckett y Castle al unísono. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Hacia muchos meses no tenían este tipo de conexión que los caracterizaba tanto.

"¿Están hablando en serio? ¿Saben que esto es muy serio verdad? . Uno de ellos es Senador y el otro es el Ministro de economía" contestó Gates un tanto aturdida con la gran cantidad de información que le estaban entregando.

Castle tomó nuevamente las riendas de la conversación "Lo sabemos, es por eso que quisimos asegurarnos y estar seguros de cuál de los dos era. Pero nada más apareció. Estos tipos parecen tenerlo todo cubierto. Todas las pistas son caminos sin salida"

"Y que hay sobre la investigación de esos dos asesinatos ¿Encontraron algo?

"Bueno, no hemos tenido acceso a la investigación…" dijo Beckett esperando que Rick prosiguiera la idea.

"Pero pensamos que el caso del estafador es solo una casualidad dentro de esto"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Al parecer ellos usan este símbolo para marcar sus asesinatos, demostrar quienes son y que los demás sepan que es lo que son capaces de hacer. Es el símbolo que representa a esta "organización", si es que así se le puede llamar"

"Pensamos que… Murray en algún momento se arrepintió de lo que le había hecho a mi madre, pero ya estaba involucrado en todo esto, y tenían un gran problema. Yo. Así que terminaba su trabajo o acababan con él. Al parecer en último momento se arrepintió del daño que ya le había causado a mi familia. El fue un peón todo este tiempo, así que simplemente, como ya no les servía, lo sacaron del sistema."

"Y sobre el estafador, bueno, el tal ves no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo y cometió el error de intentar engañar a estos tipos. El resultado está a la vista, pero su muerte no está relacionada con el caso de Joanna" explicó Rick.

Beckett notó que si seguían explicando se alargaría por un buen tiempo la conversación y había demasiados detalles que explicar "Si quiere le enviamos un informe más detallado, pero está claro que esto no puede salir de aquí. La vida de los dos aún está en peligro y nadie puede saber que llegamos a estas conclusiones.

"Por supuesto detective. Por mi parte le prometo que esta información no saldrá de esta oficina. Además es información extraoficial y no tenemos pruebas para asegurar lo que usted me está diciendo. De todas maneras como muy bien sabes, luego del incidente que tuvieron, el caso fue traspasado a otro detective y usted queda fuera de esta investigación y escúchenme muy bien los dos" dijo Gates apuntándoles con el dedo de manera severa "Si vuelvo a saber que estuvo indagando más allá de lo que debía, me veré en la obligación de quitarle su placa. Ya es hora de que entienda que su seguridad es lo primero. Usted queda definitivamente fuera de este caso ¿Queda claro?"

"Sí capitán" asintió Kate entendiendo completamente las razones por las cuales Gates la trataba con tanta severidad. Ella no pensaba volver a arriesgar su vida, menos la de Rick.

"Bien. Me alegro que todo se haya aclarado. Ya pueden retirarse " dijo Victoria dando por terminada la reunión.

Castle y Beckett hicieron una reverencia y salieron por la puerta.

"Señor Castle, espere un momento" dijo antes de que el escritor pudiese abandonar la sala. Beckett lo observó y buscó su mirada.

"Está bien, ya te alcanzo" le dijo Rick a Kate guiñándole un ojo. Kate siguió caminando hacia la sala de café. Castle se devolvió unos cuantos pasos y escuchó lo que Gates tenía que decirle.

"Sé que esto no debería ser asunto mío pero ya que este es mi precinto y usted y la detective Beckett trabajan aquí voy a ser directa. Este es un lugar serio y de trabajo, así que le pediría que si usted y la detective están buscando un lugar para demostrarse afecto, por favor lo hagan fuera de aquí y mantengan la compostura"

Castle abrió unos grandes ojos de impresión y mostró una sonrisita nerviosa "Nosotros…nunca…Beckett y yo…. ¿Cómo es que usted…" tartamudeó.

"No piense que yo no sé lo que pasa en este edificio. He visto como se miraban hace un par de minutos y puedo reconocer cuando dos personas están enamoradas solo observándolas, así que no se haga el que no sabe de lo que estoy hablando"

Rick un poco asustado e impactado por la astucia de su jefa se acercó a ella "Por favor no le diga a nadie. No queremos que se sepa, al menos no por ahora"

"Entonces tendrá que tratar de esconder esa mirada de embobado que pone cada vez que la mira, tal ves sus amigos no lo noten"

Castle cerró la boca y se dispuso a salir, toda esa situación era demasiado incómoda para él "Gracias" dijo y salió para alcanzar a Beckett.

Tomó una taza y la llenó de ese cálido líquido espumante que salía de la máquina. Allí estaba ella, nuevamente en el precinto, tomándose un descanso como tantas veces lo había hecho. Luego de tantos meses fuera de las pistas, parecía que todo andaba igual en ese lugar, la cafetera seguía ahí, los policías se paseaban de un lado a otro con casos en las manos, a veces se podía ver a la Capitana Gates mirar de reojo por sobre su ventana para vigilar que su equipo estrella de investigaciones estuviera trabajando. De una u otra forma todo seguía igual, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía todo distinto, las circunstancias de su vida la habían hecho cambiar, se sentía distinta, más calmada, más centrada y enfocada. Por alguna razón, y como nunca lo había sentido antes, estaba en paz y feliz. Fijó su vista por la puerta hacia el pasillo y observó que el se acercaba caminando con esa radiante sonrisa que no podía evitar dibujar en sus labios cuando la veía. Ella se quedó de pie frente a la máquina mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

Castle se paró frente a ella, apoyándose sobre la mesa de la cafetera con las manos, procurando mantener una distancia prudente. Guardó largos segundos de silencio, mientras detenía su mirada en el rostro de Kate, quien no lo miraba por el inminente riesgo a sonrojarse.

"Deja de observarme" le ordenó la detective intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

Castle no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que ponía tan nerviosa a Kate "¿Acaso tienes miedo a que nuestras miradas nos delaten?"dijo sin recibir respuesta "¿Qué nuestra química sea tan grande que se note a kilómetros de aquí?" continuó fanfarroneando al tiempo que levantaba las cejas. "Gates me acaba de decir que si tenemos una relación intentemos no demostrar nuestro afecto dentro del precinto"

"¡¿Qué?! , como es que ella…"

"Dijo que se notaba en la forma en que nos mirábamos" Rick fijó mucho más su mirada en la de Kate.

Kate iba contestar algo pero se vio interrumpida por el escritor "Vamos Kate…sabes que en algún momento todos se van a enterar de que…"

"¿Quién se va a enterar de que?" preguntó Esposito apareciéndose de la nada.

"De nada"

"De nada"

Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo un tanto exaltados.

"Está… bien…" contestó Ryan notando la actitud sospechosa de sus compañeros. " Gates nos está reuniendo por allá, dice que tiene un anuncio que hacer"

"Los alcanzamos en un minuto" respondió Beckett viendo como los detectives se alejaban. "Eso estuvo cerca" comentó Kate esta vez dirigiéndose a Castle.

El asintió con la cabeza "Lo sé, ¿Puedo decirles ya?" le dijo acercándose a su oído por la espalda, manteniendo esta vez una distancia bastante comprometedora.

"¿Estás ansioso por ver como resultaron las apuestas?"

Castle se limitó a demostrar su ansiedad sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, como un niño pequeño que no puede esperar por hacer algo emocionante.

"Sí, yo también" asintió Kate arrugando la nariz. Bebió el último sorbo de café, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y tomando la mano de Rick lo guió fuera de la sala de café hacia donde los detectives se reunían.

Un par de segundos más tarde la mejor detective de Nueva York se acercaba junto con su escritor hacia la reunión.

"Ryan, mira" le hizo notar el detective Esposito a su compañero, mientras apuntaba disimuladamente hacia el otro lado del círculo formado por los detectives, donde Beckett y Castle se acercaban caminando. Ambos se miraron con asombro y confusión, sin decirse ni una sola palabra, demasiado emocionados como para decir algo.

Gates observó de reojo que Beckett llegaba al lugar de encuentro, así que no esperó más y comenzó a hablar "Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos" dijo mientras se acercaba a la pizarra "Esta madrugada 4 sujetos que aún no hemos podido identificar irrumpieron en Central Park para secuestrar a este niño mientras paseaba con su padre" continuó apuntando a la foto del menor colgada en la pizarra "Su nombre es Roque Ferreira, hijo de inmigrantes brasileños. Su padre, Joao Belmonte, era dueño de una compañía multinacional encargada de producir repuestos para aviones comerciales…"

"¿Era?" preguntó Castle notando que algo en la descripción no encajaba.

"Si Señor Castle, era. Fue asesinado en el parque mientras secuestraban a su hijo"

Al tiempo en que Gates explicaba todo esto, Ryan y Esposito murmuraban entre ellos, sin poner demasiada atención a lo que su Capitana les decía.

"!Detective Esposito!"

"¿Si?"

"¿Podrían usted y el detective Ryan repetir lo que acabo de decir?" Gates se cruzó de brazos y esperó respuesta.

Todo el mundo les apuntaba miradas de desaprobación, también se escuchaban algunas risas.

"Mmm… estaba diciendo que…" contestó Esposito sin saber la respuesta, por lo que se volteó hacia Ryan para buscar algo de ayuda "Hermano, ayúdame"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga si no estaba poniendo atención?"

Mas carcajadas se escucharon, esta vez más fuerte, las cuales fueron apagadas por la fuerte voz de la Capitana "¡Somos detectives en una de las ciudades en donde hay más casos de homicidios, pónganse en ese rol y cumplan con su deber. Allí afuera hay una familia que está esperando que atrapemos al asesino y encontremos al niño, ustedes son los únicos encargados de hacer ese trabajo, así que enfóquense o quedan fuera del caso!" les regañó con tono severo, haciendo que los detectives se avergonzaran y prestaran atención a lo que hacían.

"Discúlpenos, no se volverá a repetir" se disculpó Ryan por los dos permitiendo que Gates continuara exponiendo, aún así, de vez en cuando ambos fijaban sus miradas en Beckett y Castle.

"Como les estaba diciendo, antes de que los detectives aquí presentes me interrumpieran. No tenemos una imagen del rostro de estas personas ni sus identidades, solo una fotografía parcial de la patente de la van en la que se movilizaban, que fue tomada por una de las cámaras de seguridad de un café cercano" _Iron Gates_ se alejó de la pizarra y se acercó al centro del círculo "Quiero recalcar que es de vital importancia que encontremos a estos sujetos lo antes posible. El tiempo corre. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Si. ¿Quién va a tomar el caso?" preguntó Ryan temeroso.

"No se preocupe Detective Ryan, su equipo va a descansar esta vez. Detective O´connor será el encargado"

O´connor levantó la mano y sonrió al ver que la mayoría lo observaba.

"Para finalizar y aprovechando que todos estamos aquí, quisiera darle la bienvenida a la Detective Beckett, estoy muy feliz de que haya vuelto al Precinto, usted y al señor escritor, que al parecer tendremos dando vueltas en este edificio por mucho tiempo más." dijo Gates con un disimulo de sonrisa en su rostro y al terminar de decir esto, todos aplaudieron para darle la bienvenida a la detective que se reincorporaba a sus labores.

"Gracias, estoy muy agradecida de haber vuelto también, los extrañaba a todos" contestó Kate con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Yo sé que también me extrañaron a mí, este lugar no fue tan divertido en mi ausencia ¿O me equivoco?" dijo Castle pavoneándose de sus habilidades para traer la diversión al lugar.

El grupo, jugándole una broma, hizo como que no lo escuchaba y dándose media vuelta se dirigió cada uno a su escritorio a trabajar.

"Esperen, esperen, no se vayan" dijo dando un paso al centro del círculo que comenzaba a disolverse "Se que tienen crímenes que resolver pero tengo un aviso importante que dar… bueno es más una noticia" logró reunirlos de nuevo llamando la atención de los detectives. Una vez que estuvieron reunidos de nuevo, Castle se aclaró la garganta y guiñándole un ojo a Kate comenzó a decir "Como ustedes bien saben llegué a este precinto gracias a que un asesino comenzó a matar gente como yo lo hacía en mis libros, en ese entonces, Kate" hizo una pausa para corregirse "La Detective Beckett, era la encargada de resolver esos casos y cuando no pudo resolverlos " se detuvo de nuevo al recibir una mirada penetrante de Kate "Bueno, si podía resolverlos, pero necesitaba un poquito de mi ayuda. Entonces su inteligencia, personalidad, atractivo y otras maravillosas características que prefiero guardarme para mí, la hicieron merecedora de inspirar uno de mis personajes más queridos y exitosos de mis libros…"

Ryan y Esposito que seguían sin entender nada se miraron uno al otro con incredulidad.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" le preguntó Esposito a su compañero en voz baja.

"No lo sé, pero todo esto se me hace interesante" contestó Ryan con una sonrisa.

"Desde entonces han pasado cuatro años, en los que ella me ha tirado de las orejas, nos hemos peleado, hemos compartido amistades, risas, también hemos pasado por terribles e innumerables acontecimientos que nos han puesto a prueba física y emocionalmente" decía Castle mientras se acercaba caminando lentamente hacia Beckett "Pero hemos logrado salir adelante, juntos." Continuó esta vez posando una de sus manos sobre el rostro de la detective, a la vez que la miraba profundamente a los ojos. Esto la hizo sonrojarse "Finalmente, para la sorpresa de unos pocos y la felicidad de muchos, estoy encantado decirles que Beckett y yo somos pareja" y al finalizar sus palabras Rick besó a Kate tiernamente delante de todos, para demostrarles que lo que decía no se lo estaban inventando.


	33. Capítulo 27 Parte III

_Ha llegado la hora. El último capítulo del fanfic D: . De verdad fue un gusto escribir para ustedes durante casi un año, porque sí, eso fue lo que me demoré en escribirlo gracias a las continuas interrupciones entre los estudios, las vacaciones y las semanas en las que me daba flojera escribir jajajaja . Muchas gracias por seguirlo y por dejarme siempre sus comentarios __ . No se si volveré a escribir otro fic, tal ves este sea el último, o tal ves no lo sea. Veremos que dice el tiempo._

_No me queda más que desearles una feliz quinta temporada y que tod s la pasemos muy bien observando esta nueva y maravillosa etapa en la relación de nuestros queridos personajes __ . Saludos desde Chile. Aloha! :D_

**Parte III**

"¡Señor Castle! ¿Qué es lo que recién acabo de hablar con usted?" protestó Gates contra Castle.

"Disculpe Capitán, esta será la primera y la última vez, lo prometo" Castle se disculpó sabiendo que su actitud le costaría al menos una dedicatoria para Gates en su nuevo libro.

Mientas tanto en la sala se escuchaba un alboroto de aquellos. La mitad de los detectives aplaudían felices y se acercaban a felicitarlos, la otra mitad miraba furiosa a Ryan, quien daba gritos de victoria por toda la sala. Su compañero Esposito no corría la misma suerte, aún se sentía demasiado impresionado por todo lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. Después de tantos años y luchas finalmente Castle y Beckett estaban juntos, era algo para no creer y aunque estaba feliz por ellos, la impresión parecía haberlo dejado paralizado. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta?. Castle y Beckett voltearon hacia Ryan y Esposito para mirar sus caras.

"¿Cómo es que…? ¿Hace cuánto…? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?" les preguntó Esposito un tanto sentido, después de todo el era uno de los mejores amigos de ambos.

"Eso no importa Javi ¡Míralos! ¡Están juntos!" dijo Ryan acercándose a ambos con una gran sonrisa y abrazándolos con mucho cariño, hace un largo tiempo esperaba por esto y no podía contener la felicidad que sentía al saber que sus amigos habían dado el gran paso. Las cosas se volverían mucho más entretenidas ahora "Los felicito, no saben lo feliz que nos hacen, ya era hora"

"Aaaah Ryan, lo dices solo porque te acabas de ganar el suficiente dinero como para irte al Caribe si quisieras." alegó Esposito demostrando la envidia que sentía por Ryan.

Kevin se hizo el desentendido y dejó salir una sonrisita nerviosa "¿Qué? De qué estás hablando Javi, ¿De dónde voy a sacar yo dinero para eso?"

"Jajaja Ryan no trates de negarlo. Sabemos que desde hace años corren las apuestas en este lugar por nosotros, así que dinos. Cuál fue la apuesta y cuánto ganaste" dijo Beckett intentando que su amigo dijera la verdad.

"Bueno, la última eran 50 dólares a que ustedes dos tenían una relación y nos la estaban ocultando. Claramente gané esa" dijo primero Ryan riéndose en la cara de su compañero.

"Espera un momento, tú ganaste esa… pero la primera apuesta unos cinco meses atrás, el día en que Castle y Beckett fueron lanzados al agua en su auto. Te aposté 300 dólares a que estarían juntos dentro de dos meses" Esposito confrontó a Ryan "Así que aquí va la gran pregunta ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo nos han ocultado esto?" preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Castle y Beckett.

Rick y Kate se miraron y sonrieron recordando que a pesar de que ese día ambos habían estado en serio peligro, al menos esa situación los había llevado a conseguir coraje y de una vez por todas decir sus sentimientos por el otro, desde ese preciso día todo había cambiado, y casi no podían creer lo lejos que habían llegado.

"Lamento decirte Ryan que ese mismo día de la apuesta fue cuando empezó nuestra relación" Kate volteó hacia Rick "Si es que para ese entonces se le podía llamar así"

La expresión de Esposito cambio a una sonrisa de triunfo "¿O sea que no perdí todo?. Toma eso Kevin. Acabo de ganar 300 dólares y tu solo 50, ¿Quién es el perdedor ahora?"

"Tu ganaste esa, pero yo soy quien acaba de ganarle a todo el precinto en este momento. Por lo bajo tendré 1500 dólares. ¿Quién es el perdedor ahora?" respondió Ryan con una risa burlona.

La felicidad de Esposito se vio opacada "Como te odio en este momento Kev…" . Como si viniera de la nada el detective se dio cuenta de algo "Han estado juntos cinco meses. CINCO MESES y ninguno de nosotros lo sabía. ¿Acaso Lanie lo sabe?"

"Eeeeh no" contestó Beckett sabiendo que cuando su amiga se enterara ardería Troya "pero por favor no le digas, quiero ser yo quien se lo comunique"

"Te va a matar" le dijo Castle molestándola.

"¿A mi? ¿Qué hay de ti? . Ella NOS va a matar, a ambos, no creas que te salvarás de Lanie"

"Si, pero yo puedo comprar su perdón con algo como… una cena romántica para ella y Espo" Rick se volteó para ver si conseguía la aprobación de su compañero "¿Qué dices Esposito?"

Esposito asintió con la cabeza "Le encantará y si no lo hace, la convenceré por ti"

Castle se volteó hacia Kate nuevamente levantando las cejas con expresión de triunfo "¿Viste?"

Ella lo miró de reojo y se sonrió. El siempre tenía que salirse con la suya.

"Hablando de cenas ¿Qué tal si hoy en la noche nos vamos a tomar una copas para celebrar este acontecimiento? Jenny y yo, Lanie y Espo, tu y Castle" le preguntó el detective Ryan a Beckett.

"¿Cita triple? Jajaja , me encanta la idea" respondió y esperó la opinión de Castle "¿Qué dices?"

"Vamos, pero que sea en el Old Hunt. La casa invita."

Los seis ingresaron al local, y a su entrada, no pudieron evitar las curiosas miradas de los clientes que ya estaban ahí. Específicamente su curiosidad radicaba en que el mismo Richard Castle, dueño del bar, era quien estaba entrando por esa puerta y no acompañado de cualquier persona, sino de la detective Beckett, hasta ese entonces más conocida como su "musa" o "Nikki Heat" , en honor al personaje ficticio inspirado en ella. Así Katherine Beckett ingresó tomada del brazo de Richard Castle, ambos seguidos por Lanie Parish junto a Esposito y Kevin acompañado por su esposa Jenny, caminaron hacia una de las mesas más alejadas del piano y allí se sentaron a compartir y aprovechar la maravillosa noche que les esperaba. Al minuto llegó unos de los camareros, un hombre en la plenitud de los cincuenta y gran sonrisa, quien los atendió con sobrada cortesía y amabilidad.

"Buenas noches señoritas, señor Castle, caballeros" dijo saludando a cada miembro de la banda de detectives "Me alegro de verlo de nuevo por estos lados y acompañado de tan bella dama" mencionó está vez enfocándose en el escritor.

Castle se levantó y se acercó al camarero para saludarlo con un abrazo "Buenas noches Johnny. ¡Me alegro de verte a ti también hombre! Te ves muy bien" se volvió a sentar.

"Gracias, usted también se ve muy bien, muy repuesto por lo demás"

"Sí , es que he tenido tiempo para descansar… y para disfrutar también" miró Rick a Kate de reojo con una sonrisita picarona.

"Me alegro. ¿En que les puedo servir? ¿Van a ordenar algo?" preguntó el camarero a los presentes.

"Eeeh si, pero nosotros mismos iremos en un momento a pedir algo a la barra, no te preocupes"

"Está bien. Cualquier cosa que necesiten estaré aquí" contestó él y se retiró de la mesa.

"Entonces Kate…" dijo Lanie llamando la atención de la detective ¿Qué es lo que estamos celebrando?" preguntó.

Javier había conseguido llevar a Lanie al Old Hunt en un día de trabajo con la excusa de que algo muy importante pasaría esa noche. Claramente la forense aún no manejaba las nuevas noticias y todos acordaron que el mejor momento para decírselo era esa misma noche.

"Bueno yo…" dijo Kate comenzando sin terminar la frase "Nosotros…" continuó dándole una mirada a Castle "Tenemos que decirte algo importante. Los chicos ya lo saben y se que me vas a matar por no habértelo dicho antes pero era necesario…"

"Vamos chica no le des tantos rodeos que me pongo nerviosa, no puede ser tan malo"

"Este … bueno … Castle y yo…."

"¡Somos pareja!" dijo Castle de improviso y se tapó la boca con la mano mientras Kate le daba una mirada de reproche "Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Te estabas demorando mucho"

"Se suponía que yo debía decirlo" dijo Kate retándolo.

Ryan y Esposito hicieron lo mismo por su parte. Y Lanie… Lanie estaba en shock.

"¡Silencio todo el mundo! ¿Qué acabas de decir?" preguntó Lanie como no creyéndose ni una sola palabra hasta que Kate, su amiga, no lo dijera.

"Castle y yo somos pareja" repitió Kate con miedo a la reacción de la forense.

Ella abrió unos grandes ojos y comenzó a lanzar preguntas al aire "Pero… cómo… hace cuánto… dónde… desde hace cuánto tiempo tu…." Se detuvo sin terminar ninguna de sus preguntas, se levantó de su asiento y con un tono severo dijo " Katherine Johanna Beckett, levanta tu trasero de ese asiento y acompáñame" dijo tomando el brazo de la detective.

"Tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación chica. Ahora"

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Kate temerosa.

"Sí. Ahora. Mueve el trasero"

Beckett se levantó y siguió a Lanie hacia el baño de mujeres, mientras las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros las seguían. Ambas ingresaron y Lanie cerró las puerta a sus espaldas y una vez que Kate se volteó para mirarla Lanie la observó y luego de tomarse un momento, articuló la más intrigante e importante pregunta de todas.

"¿Cómo es el sexo con él?"

Kate abrió unos grandes ojos, no podía creer lo que su amiga le estaba preguntando. Bueno en realidad si lo podía creer, pero no sabía como iba a contestar a esa pregunta, así que solo pudo tartamudear.

"Ya me escuchaste Kate. Quiero saber, quiero saberlo todo. Cada detalle, me lo debes, así que lánzalo ya ¿Cómo es?" dijo esta vez Lanie en un tono más lúdico y juguetón.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para contestar y mientras buscaba las palabras para poder describirlo vio aparecer inconscientemente una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Tan bueno es que ni siquiera puedes decirlo?"

"Lanie, por Dios, no tienes idea" contestó Beckett esta vez lanzando una carcajada. Ambas rieron por un momento.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Supongo que Rick y yo…" Kate intentó disculparse. Pero fue interrumpida.

"¿Qué… ahora le llamas Rick?"

Ella escuchó esa pregunta y su propia respuesta le hizo divertirse por un momento "Y también le tengo otros sobrenombres, pero esos son privados" se río y continuó explicando "La cosa es que queríamos mantenerlo para nosotros y aprovecharlo al máximo, esperar que la relación se estableciera y estar seguros de que funcionábamos bien. Además tu sabes que una vez que la prensa se entere estará en todos los diarios y…".

"Bueno, esos paparazzi de allá afuera, seguro tendrán una muy jugosa historia que contar mañana" Lanie recordó haber visto fotógrafos afuera a la hora de su llegada al bar.

"A eso me refiero. Supongo que este será nuestro último día de relación secreta. Al menos lo aprovechamos lo suficiente".

"Oh sí, apuesto a que sí lo hicieron" dijo Lanie, apostando a que su amiga y Castle la habían pasado muy bien durante sus meses de "vacaciones", después de todo, ninguno de los dos habían estado trabajando, solo les quedaba entretenerse en una cosa "Estoy feliz por ti Kate, por ti y por Castle. Sé lo mucho que les debe haber costado llegar a este punto y se lo bien que te ha hecho él a ti, todos estos años. No eres la detective de hace cuatro años atrás, has crecido, y esa sonrisa " Lanie vio aparecer nuevamente una sonrisa en los labios de la detective "sí, esa misma, no ha desaparecido de tu rostro en el último tiempo y supongo que eso se lo debemos al chico escritor".

"Gracias Lanie. Te quiero"

"Awwwh yo también te quiero Katie"

Ambas se abrazaron y luego salieron a reunirse nuevamente con sus amigos. Kate se sintió aliviada. Para su sorpresa, Lanie se había tomado el asunto de muy buena manera. Las mentiras se habían acabado y ya no había nada que ocultar. Aunque debía admitirlo, todo este asunto de jugar al agente secreto, esconderse en el closet cuando sus amigos aparecían de visita sorpresa, incluso… esconderse cuando a veces salían a almorzar afuera , y como si el destino se estuviera entreteniendo con ellos dos, Lanie y esposito pasaban caminando, o intentar contestar el teléfono cuando estaban en uno de "esos momentos" , le daba más diversión a la relación.

Una vez que alcanzaron la mesa, Lanie se sentó frente a Rick y volviendo a mostrar su careta de dolida y seria, miró al escritor y le dijo "Tu le haces algo a Kate y te las verás conmigo chico escritor"

"Prometo no hacerle nada, bueno… nada malo" Castle contestó y se quedó un par de segundo pensando en voz alta " Porque ahora mismo se me ocurre una larga lista de cosas que podría hacerle …"

"Castle" dijo Kate para sacarlo de su estado de trance.

"Está bien, me callo" contestó él. Esta interacción provoco un par se carcajadas entre Kevin, Jenny y Javi.

"Por cierto, me debes esa cena con Javi" dijo Lanie cobrándole su promesa.

"Por supuesto. Ustedes dicen el restaurant y denlo por hecho" contestó Castle.

Luego de unos momentos Jenny interrumpió "Ahora que todos estamos en paz y todo el mundo sabe todo, podríamos ordenar un par de tragos ¿no?"

"Yo digo que esta debería ser noche de Tequila" dijo Esposito.

"Esa es una muy buena idea, ¡Me gusta!" dijo Rick levantándose de la mesa sin siquiera esperar la opinión de sus demás compañeros. El Tequila era uno de sus tragos favoritos y no iba a perder la oportunidad de tomarse unos chupitos con sal y limón junto a Kate. Tal ves luego, podría incluso llevarse una botella a casa y darle un muy buen uso. "Iré a buscar los tragos… ¿Cariño me acompañas?" Invitó a Kate.

"Voy detrás de ti" contestó ella y ambos caminaron hacia la barra, mientras, sus demás amigos terminaban de informarle a Lanie sobre lo que había pasado esta tarde en el precinto, cuando Rick le había dado la gran noticia a todo el mundo.

Rick y Kate ya en la barra, se sentaron cada uno en un piso mientras esperaban al Barman. Rick notó que Kate apoyó su mentón con una mano sobre la mesa y fijó la vista en el vacío por unos segundos. Quiso sacarla de sus pensamientos pero el barman apareció.

"Buenas noches, gusto en verlo después de tanto tiempo Señor Castle. Supe que tuvo un feo accidente con la Señorita Beckett, salió en todos los canales de televisión, pensamos que lo perdíamos"

"Buenas noches Aldo. Sí fue bastante feo y pasamos un susto tremendo, pero aquí me tienes. Dicen que yerba mala nunca muere" contestó Rick animoso.

"Estoy contento de que el dueño de el Old Hunt esté bien. ¿Qué sería de este lugar sin usted?" dijo Aldo cordialmente "¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?"

"Dame una botella del mejor Champagne que tenemos y 6 copas, hoy celebramos."

"¿Y qué celebramos?"

"Que existe el amor"

"Brindemos por eso entonces. Llevo todo a la mesa en unos minutos"

"No te preocupes, yo mismo lo llevo. Ah y tráeme una botella de Tequila también"

El barman asintió con la cabeza y se retiró a buscar todo. Castle notó que Kate aún seguía presa de sus pensamientos y no encontró mejor manera de devolverla al mundo real que dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó mientras retiraba un mechón de pelo que se asomaba cubriendo el rostro de la detective.

Nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Kate seguía pensando lo increíble que era que después de tantos años, ese hombre siguiese siendo capaz de darle momentos tan pequeños de alegría pero a la vez tan especiales. Ella se volteó hacia él saliendo de su ensimismamiento "He estado pensado un montón estas últimas semanas, luego de salir del hospital…" Ella notó que Rick enderezó su postura y escuchó con atención "…Y creo que lo mejor es hacerme a un lado y permitir que cierren el caso"

"¿Estás hablando en serio?" el se acercó apoyando una mano en su hombro "¿Estás segura?"

Kate asintió con la cabeza "Si, absolutamente"

"¿Por qué ahora?. Tenemos la información suficiente como para encontrar al asesino. Has dedicado tu vida a esto"

"Porque he dedicado toda mi vida , esa es la razón" ella hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de Rick y luego continuó "Durante años mi existencia se basó en resolver el caso de mi madre y dejé que me consumiera por completo. Es hora de parar antes de que más personas salgan heridas."

Castle escuchó con delicada atención he intentó comprender la decisión de Kate, pero aún no terminaba por asimilarla "¿Vas a dejar que esos tipos queden libres sin pagar?"

Kate le miró con extrañeza "¿Por qué preguntas tantas cosas? . Pensé que estarías contento con la noticia…"

"No,no, no . No es eso. Estoy muy feliz, créeme. Es solo que… " Rick se acercó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas "Cariño te conozco, y sé que si no resuelves este enigma vas a vivir toda tu vida en la incertidumbre y preguntándote que hubiera pasado si…"

"Casi mueres Rick" le interrumpió Kate y no hubo más que silencio "Te vi morir, sosteniéndome mi mano justo antes de que yo cayera inconsciente unos segundos después" ella fijó su mirada en la suya y sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. El recuerdo de aquel momento no hacía más que traerle dolor y miedo "Ambos casi perdemos la vida porque no fui capaz de detenerme cuando me lo ordenaron, seguí investigando y poniendo en riesgo mi vida y la tuya".

Kate guardó silencio, ambos lo hicieron y recordaron, cada uno en su mente, el momento en el que Maddox sin piedad deslizó un cuchillo entre sus órganos. Recordaron el dolor y el penetrante miedo de no saber si saldrían con vida de eso. Rick levantó su vista y observó una lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla de Kate mientras mantenía su vista fija en él. Pudo sentir a través de su mirada el temor que le causaba ese recuerdo y se prometió en ese mismo momento jamás dejar que Kate volviera a sentirse así, insegura, desprotegida y vulnerable. Entonces pensó que si alejarse de todo y olvidarlo, era lo que ella necesitaba para poder continuar con su vida, la apoyaría sin cuestionar.

Castle la abrazó fuertemente por varios segundos y Beckett se cobijó en sus brazos, dejando reposar su frente en el hombro de él, luego ella continuó hablando sin moverse de donde estaba.

"Recuerdo que mi madre cada cumpleaños me regalaba una tarjeta con una frase distinta cada año, ella decía que de ellas se podía aprender mucho si se encontraba su real sentido. Para uno de mis cumpleaños me dio una tarjeta que tenía dibujado a un pequeño ratón asustado tratando de domar a un Tigre y decía _"__valentía no es el enfrentarse a un tigre o caimán; la valentía es el llevar la verdad por delante y admitir la realidad"_. He sido un ratón asustadizo todo este tiempo, tratando de luchar contra algo que escapa de mí y que es mucho más poderoso que todo lo que haya conocido hasta ahora. Entendí el mensaje mal, estaba equivocada y ahora luego de tantos años al fin comprendí lo que mi madre me quería enseñar"

"¿Y qué era?" Rick le preguntó al oído.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo enfrentó "Que valiente es aquel que ama… y yo llevo evitando amar durante años. Creí que ser valiente era dejarlo todo por descubrir la verdad, pero la verdad que quería encontrar era errónea y tu Rick, tu me hiciste entender que antes fui una completa cobarde y que la única realidad y verdad en mi vida eres tú"

Castle se sonrió luego de escuchar a Beckett. Se llenaba de alegría al saber que Kate finalmente estaba dejando ir todo aquello que le había causado tantos problemas y dolor durante tantos años, por su propio bien y por el de él. Ella estaba llena de valentía, lo había estado antes, lo seguía estando ahora y por fin serían capaces ambos de dejarlo todo atrás para poder avanzar hacia el futuro que les esperaba, juntos.

Él no pudo resistirlo más y a pesar de no querer exponer su relación innecesariamente, se olvidó de la gente que llenaba el bar, de los paparazzi que probablemente desde afuera apuntaba sus cámaras hacia ellos en ese mismo instante, y tomando tiernamente el rostro de Kate entre sus manos la besó profundamente, hasta que para su pesar, tuvo que bajar a la tierra para volver a respirar aire. No dijo te amo, ella tampoco lo hizo y no fue necesario hacerlo, porque esa palabra ya le quedaba chica a ese tremendo sentimiento que los gobernaba a ambos.

"Aquí está todo señor Castle, que pase una buena noche" dijo Aldo trayendo las copas y las botellas que hace un rato había ido a conseguir.

Castle y Beckett se levantaron y le desearon una buena noche al barman, luego tomaron las cosas y las llevaron hacia la mesa donde sus amigos parecían estar divirtiéndose un montón.

"Jajaja y luego Kevin…"

"No te atrevas a contarlo Esposito" dijo Kevin con tono severo al mismo tiempo que Jenny y Lanie parecían morir de la risa.

"…terminó corriendo escalera abajo mientras gritaba " ¡El azul no era el mío, el azul no era el mío!" continuó Esposito entre carcajadas y con esto estallaron los tres de la risa ,excepto Kevin que no parecía nada contento.

Entonces aparecieron Castle y Beckett

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Rick dejando las cosas sobre la mesa y sentándose junto a la detective.

"Jajaja ustedes dos… tienen que escuchar esta historia" respondió Lanie tomándole trabajo respirar producto de la risa.

"Sabía que no debía haberte pedido ayuda ese día Espo" dijo Ryan un poco molesto.

Esposito se volteó hacia Ryan y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda le dijo "Lo siento amigo pero es tan gracioso que tengo que contarlo" Esposito volvió a contar la historia de nuevo causando la histeria de Castle y Beckett quienes no pudieron parar de reír y hacer bromas durante los próximos diez minutos.

Así pasaron las próximas dos horas, riendo y compartiendo historias, poniéndose al día sobre los rumores que siempre rondaban en el precinto y disfrutando de la compañía de los amigos, más de una vez Castle y Beckett fueron bombardeados con preguntas sobre su relación y muchas veces terminaron riendo al recordar todas las cosas que había hecho Castle desde hace años para intentar conquistar a la detective.

El teléfono celular del detective Esposito sonó cuando faltaban pocos minutos para las dos de la mañana, el tiempo se les había pasado volando, y al ver el número en la pantalla decidió levantarse y salir a conversar afuera donde el ruido era menor. Pasados menos de dos minutos volvió a ingresar un tanto apresurado.

"Hey Beckett, era Gates. Salió un caso y nos necesitan." Le dijo Esposito a la detective sacando desde su bolsillo las llaves de su auto. Claramente la velada se había terminado.

"Pero esta noche no estamos en servicio y además hemos bebido, no podemos aparecer así" replicó Beckett con justa razón.

"Sí se lo dije, pero dijo que no era un asesinato, que era un caso del cual necesitaba informarnos en el precinto y quería asegurarse de que mañana estuviéramos a primera hora"

"En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir" dijo Castle mirándose su reloj.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a retirarse. Castle no olvidó llevarse la botella de tequila.

"Tendremos que esperar hasta el fin de semana para usarla" le dijo a Kate en el oído mientras abandonaban el recinto.

Ella solo contestó con una mirada provocadora, la cual hizo a Castle derretirse. Después de todo, la mejor manera de levantarse temprano al otro día era mantenerse despiertos toda la noche y lo más probable era que ni siquiera necesitasen la botella de Tequila, ya tenían en mente otras ideas mucho mejores.


	34. Extra! Extra!

**EXCLUSIVA: "Como sacada de un libro: Autor Best Seller Richard Castle tiene un romance con Nikki Heat"**

Galante escritor y su musa inspiradora fueron vistos besándose la pasada noche.

**5 de Octubre de 2012- Bar Old Hunt/11:23 pm.**

_Desde las afueras de uno de los más antiguos y prestigiosos bares de New York y pasadas las 11:20 de la noche, el escritor de Best Sellers y novelas policiacas Richard Castle, que por ahora se prepara para el lanzamiento de el último libro en la serie de Nikki Heat - "Frozen Heat" , fue visto ingresando al local junto a la hermosa detective Beckett, quien fuese la inspiración para que el escritor creara al personaje de Nikki Heat. Además se le vio en compañía de otras cuatro personas, quienes pensamos son los detectives que acompañan a la señorita Beckett día y noche, ambos en compañía de sus respectivas parejas._

_Interminables y variados rumores han corrido durante años acerca de una supuesta relación amorosa que tendrían el millonario escritor y su "Musa", los cuales han sido desmentidos por el mismísimo Richard Castle en incontables oportunidades. Hasta ahora._

_Fuentes anónimas en Twitter confirman haber visto a Castle entrar al recinto tomado de la mano de la señorita Beckett, además mencionan recordar haberlos visto muy "acaramelados" y cercanos durante toda la noche:_

"OMG. Acabo de ver a Richard Castle besar en la barra a Nikki Heat/Det. Beckett! . Demasiado tierno 3"

"Estoy en el Old Hunt y R. Castle acaba de entrar…esperen, se acaban de sentar en la mesa de atrás!... esperen de nuevo. ¿No es esa Nikki Heat?! . Están toma2 de la mano O_O"

_Al parecer la triple cita habría terminado cuando una llamada del precinto los hizo acudir a la escena del crimen. Intentamos conseguir una declaración de la detective y del escritor, pero ninguno prestó algún tipo de declaración. Las seis personas abandonaron el bar rápidamente y se subieron a sus coches. El escritor abordó el automóvil de la detective y se marcharon solo un poco pasadas las dos de la madrugada._

_El soltero más codiciado de New York y su detective pasaron momentos muy difíciles este año, cuando en dos oportunidades intentaran asesinarlos a ambos, mientras resolvían el asesinato de la madre de la detective ocurrido hace un poco más de una década, terminando ambos con serias lesiones y con peligro de muerte en el hospital. A pesar de esto, todo pareciera indicar que el destino les vuelve a sonreír y que este cuento de hadas recién comienza para ambos._

FIN.


End file.
